The 222nd Hunger Games: Betrayal
by Europa22
Summary: The 222nd Hunger Games will be filled with love, betrayal, and death...
1. Tribute Form

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Before we start the Hunger Games, I would like to set some rules:

I don't want any copies from Susan Collin's Hunger games!

No characters that you have submitted to other stories! I want individuals!

It would be nice if you threw a few personality flaws in there: sadistic, pessimistic, pyromaniac, etc.

This is not a first come first serve type of story. I will take the best, most well-developed tributes I get.

Expect late updates because I do have a life!

I'm just tring to give you guys the best story possible so please don't get mad if I take a long time to update or if I seem picky.

Also I if I think some things with your character need some tweaking (cause I am writing the story) I will pm you and try to reach a compromise with the new change.

Here's the form, so submit away on my reviews or PM:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance (Hair, eye color, body type, ect.):

Personality (Please tell me as much as possible! I need to know who they are):

History:

Family (age, relationship with the tribute, ect.):

Friends:

Status in District (rich, poor, loved, hated, ect.):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Do you want them to die:

Opinion on Hunger Games:

Open to Alliances:

Open to Romance:

Chose or volunteered:

If volunteered, why:

If chosen, reactions:

Goodbyes:

**OPTIONAL**

Token:

Interview Outfit:

Reaping Outfit:

Mentor:

Stylist/ Prep Team:

What did I miss?:

I want every detail guys! So please, have fun and submit away!


	2. Final Tribute List

Tribute List: 0 Spots open! Final Tribute List! Party! Thank you guys for all of the tributes you submitted! I loved them all! Even if your tribute is not in here, I encourage you to read! I have read a few that my tribute wasn't in and I think they are still great!

District 1:

Girl: Sky Cornelia Inkheart (13)

Boy: Tyler Stava (15)

District 2:

Girl: Veronica Capulet (18)

Boy: Eric O'Neil (18)

District 3:

Girl: Taylor Jenna Lanett (16)

Boy: Keaton Kerr (12)

District 4:

Girl: Sofia "Soapy" Bobblia (14)

Boy: Seel Wigman (12)

District 5:

Girl: Memory Summit (15)

Boy: Aaron Holland (14)

District 6:

Girl: Misty Johnson (16)

Boy: Wesley Romana (15)

District 7:

Girl: Jessie McAdams (14)

Boy: Derek Jardine (16)

District 8:

Girl: Avery Miller (15)

Boy: Aidan William Dillon (17)

District 9:

Girl: Cherry Hemlock (18)

Boy: Alexander Eld (16)

District 10:

Girl: Iris Cordelia Vale (15)

Boy: Tallen Eveland (15)

District 11:

Girl: Aemilia "Amy" Gaines (16)

Boy: Darren Lloyd (17)

District 12:

Girl: Aspen Knox (12)

Boy: Meli (Mee-lie) Wysterlia (17)


	3. Sponsor System

**Hey guys! I'm really psyched to get the games started! I have finally decided how the sponsoring system will work so bear with me. IF you submitted a tribute and it was accepted, you get 30 points. If you submit 3( the max number) and they all get accepted, you get 90 points. **

**Every review you leave is worth 10 points. The tribute form does not count. Also useless reviews will not count either. I am looking for nice or not nice (if needed) criticism. **

**Also I will make polls on my profile and have certain questions that I ask you randomly such as "what do you think of this tribute?" The poll is worth 10 points and the question is worth 20. THE QUESTION DOES NOT COUNT AS A REVIEW IF YOU ANSWER IT IN THE REVIEWS! So not 30 points for a question! It is its own thing. You may PM me your answer or answer it by reviewing**

**Points will get you gifts for whatever character you want to sponsor (you may sponsor whichever one you feel bad for at the time). You may choose what you'd like to send. Each item is worth points. You may send a gift to ANY ONE of the characters, not just yours. Also, please try to use sponsor points! Another thing, if I want to, I might send a gift to a tribute if a feel bad for them or it helps the storyline progress. I am the author and can do whatever I want haha! Here is the list of items you may send, and how many points they're worth: (constantly updated)**

Water Purification Tablets (3 Uses)- 90 Points

Matches- 95 Points

Small Meal- 60 Points

Medium Meal- 90 Points

Large Meal- 125 Points

Feast- 185 Points

Regular Medicines- 115 Points

Capitol Medicines- 235 Points

1 Dagger- 115 Points

5 Daggers- 220 Points

Refill of Arrows (12 Arrows)- 220 Points

Sleeping Bag- 180 Points

Jacket- 140 Points

Spear- 155 Points

Fishing Pole- 175 Points

5 Bait (for Fishing Pole)- 50 Points

Outfit (Shirt, Pants, Shoes)- 75 Points

Any other items that are not on the list: pm me and ask and I will give you a price

**This will get more expensive through out the games so check back here to see the price. Pm me to tell me what sponsor gift you would like to send and to which tribute. If you have a specific request, PM and ill tell you how much it is worth. I will not respond to sponsor request in the review section. Pm me to find out how many sponsor points you have! Also most of this sponsoring system is ****twilightluva73, who has an awesome SYOT! GO READ IT NOW! If you read it, extra sponsor points ;) Jk but seriously read it, it is amazing!**

**Sponsor Points: (constantly updated)**

dimitrisgirl18- 120

liverworstlover345-220

KiwiRawr- 140

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen- 130

3rdbase101- 170

FantabulousOboeLily- 140

Becky Barnes- 60

Pandalover543- 30

twilightluva73- 50

MusicIsInMySoul977- 165

Pianoette- 130

GabiGallagher GamesGirl- 50

**Please tell me if I got any of these wrong or if you have any questions.**


	4. Districts 1 to 6 Reapings and Buildings

**District 1 Reapings:**

**Tyler's POV**:

The sun was the first thing to greet me in the morning. Not my parents, or my sister, just the sun. My family was probably preparing their speeches for when

I made it to the final eight. Not that I was sure if I was going to make it even past the first day! Yes, I may have been trained for these games, but that doesn't mean I want any part in it. I sighed and got up to get dressed. I put on the black tuxedo my parents had bought yesterday. I then put on the diamond tie that they had bought me just a few years ago for this "special occasion."

I head downstairs, not bothering to shower. I did it last night and I really just want to get this over with. My family is downstairs; acting like this is just any other day. There is my father, silently reading the paper, my sister, eating her cereal, and my mom, giving me a smile. She is the only one who ever smiles at me, except her smile never quite reaches her eyes. It's all just an act so they can get me to do whatever they want. Too bad it worked.

We don't say good morning. It's not a good morning. For me it's the end of my life and for my parents it's my duty as "an obedient, good son". I eat my cereal faster than my sister, even though she has been down here for probably hours. Eight year olds have the kind of energy to get up at six in the morning. Fifteen year olds don't.

"Are you excited, big brother?" asks Mackenzie. She is just taunting me. My parents won't ever make her go into the Hunger Games because "she's a lady."

If she's a lady, she must be Satan's mistress.

"I'm thrilled." I say bluntly. We all rise simultaneously and leave. It doesn't take long to get to the town center. We leave in a big house, right next to the Mayor's mansion. Mayor Brandon Braun, such a hypocrite. He says that the Hunger Games are part of life and we must all pay our dues, yet he refuses to let his son volunteer. I go stand in my age group section. I can feel my dad's hand on my back. It's that warning of "If you don't volunteer this year, I will murder you." I look up at the stage. I see Mayor Braun sitting there, looking tense. Next to him is Gray Leron, my new mentor. He won the Hunger Games by killing every single person with an axe, never even made an alliance with the Careers. He just killed them all. This is going to not be fun.

I search the crowd of fifteen year old girls for Hannah. We have been best friends since we were seven. We both love to read and talk about random crap. I see her, wearing a baby blue satin dress. I hope she never gets picked. She can't hurt a fly, let alone a human.

All of the sudden a guy decked out in every single type of cosmetic and article of clothing comes skipping up the stage. Did I mention his skin is purple? That's Vladimir, our escort. Things have gone from not fun to terrifying.

"All right everyone, time to start the Reaping!" Vladimir shouts with joy.

The mayor steps up with his concerned face. "Not yet, Vlad," the mayor says timidly, "We must make our speech." Vlad turns a pretty shade of magenta (barf) and sits down. Then we go on to the long speech about how our ancestors are terrible people and blah blah blah blah blah. I then see a flash of purple again, signaling it's time to start.

"All right, ladies first!" He digs around for a good solid minute, before pulling out a small piece of paper. "Gwen Ware!" All of the sudden a huge girl comes running up the stage steps. I don't mind her watching my back!

"I volunteer." A high, sweet voice comes from the crowd. Up hops a little 4'11, blonde pixie of a girl. From first glance you would think she's an angel, but what kind of angel volunteers for the Hunger Games? She is wearing a purple dress that stops at her knees. It makes her look even more innocent. "My name is Sky Cornelia Inkheart and I'm going to be the winner of the Hunger Games!" Everyone seems to chuckle, finding this adorable. However, there is a glint in her eyes that tells me that I should watch out for her. Great, now I have a psychotic little twerp watching my back. Perfect. Before I know it I hear "Isaac Ware." Wow, siblings. That would have been an interesting Hunger Games. Up stomps Isaac, looking like he is going to shove a knife into Sky.

"Any volunteers," says Vladimir worriedly. I guess getting volunteers is good or something.

"I volunteer!" I shout. It's now or never. I go to the stage. "My name is Tyler Stava and I'M the future winner of the Hunger Games!" Lie, lie, and lie! Oh well, got to look confident to get sponsors. The games begin now.

**Sky's POV:**

I skip into the building where we are to wait for people to come say goodbye and give us our token. BORING! Can't we just get on with the game? I plop down onto the couch with a very big sigh. I might as well enjoy this room. It's so nice, soft, and comfy; soon I'm going to be in the ICKY OUTDOORS! I decide I might as well reflect on what has happened so far. Always a good game plan to remember what has happened in the past. I got up this morning. My family and I had a wonderful breakfast full of the best food money can buy. I then hugged my family, saying there is no way I am going to lose. Now I am here and bored to death! I remembered my new district "partner." Never met him, but I've heard of him. He is super rich, like me! However, he needs a serious attitude adjustment. I am the future winner NOT him! Just then I hear a knock on the door. In comes my mother and my best friend in the entire world, Yvette Klorman. I squeal and run to hug them!

"Oh, where's daddy?"

"He is bragging to all his friends about how you are going to win the Hunger Games." my mother says. Now both of our eyes get icy.

"Did my token get through inspection?"

"Oh yes. It wasn't hard. I had to make it blunt so it can't hurt anyone, say it was a "family heirloom", and pay some people off." My mother then draws out an engraved knife that she had bought at a pawn shop a few days ago. I am so excited! Once I get into the arena I can sharpen it again and then I'll have a freaking weapon! So simple. "Well, I must be going," says mother," I don't want to be late for my hair appointment!" She then scurried out in her five inch heels.

"Oh Yvette, isn't this so exciting!" I said.

"It is, just please be careful," she pleaded, "I don't want to see you die!"

Yvette, always the worry wart.

"Don't worry, I'll win," and with that my hour was up and I was whisked away to the train station.

**District 2 Reapings:**

**Veronica's POV:**

"CALM DOWN, MOTHER, I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE! I finished putting the last piece of jewelry I own on. I was wearing a strapless blue gown that went all the way to the floor. I wanted to look pretty for my first time on television.

This was the last year I could volunteer and I was so thrilled! The Hunger

Games are my god! I worship them every time I see them. All I think of is the strategy behind them. I've been training for the Hunger Games since I was little. People call me crazy, but I'm not crazy! Eccentric, perhaps, but not crazy! Just because one time when I was training with a girl in my class, I accidentally maliciously bludgeoned her to death with a stick in the second grade doesn't make me crazy! She said have no mercy! Still, after that no one liked me, not even for all my money. What jerks! Oh well, they will see just how amazing I am in the HUNGER GAMES!

I run downstairs, and my mom offers me breakfast, but I am much too excited to eat. Apparently my dad and sister have left without us. Not nice!

"You are going to be late, dear." my mother says nervously.

"Not I won't, mother, not if we run!" That's just what we did. We ran all the way to the square. We got there just in time to hear my favorite part! The speech! About how the Hunger Games started and how every year we celebrate the

Capital's victory with these Games. I see Mayor Cynthia up there, just as excited as me. Then there is my future mentor, Gerry Heffings! He is so cool.

He, like, murdered every single person in his alliance in the dead of night!

What a brilliant mentor. Then our escort comes sulking up the stage. What a party pooper.

"Well, let's get this show on the road…." He says boringly. He is about to read the name he pulled out of the girl's bowl "Tory Nor-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream as I run to the stage. People look at me as If I was crazy, but I know what they are really thinking. What a sexy woman of eighteen years! "My name is Veronica Capulet, and I am so excited to be in this year's Hunger Games!"

Our boring escort looks at me as if I just stabbed him with a knife, and digs through the boy's bowl. "Odd Vanderfhoff," I heard him call out. I see a small boy start to wattle towards the stage. Someone had BETTER volunteer! I am soooo not getting stuck with a puny twelve year old!

"I volunteer." A reply to my silent plea came from the crowd. Out stepped the most handsome eighteen year old guy at our school. Eric O'Neil, the guy who always has a smile on his face. Now, I knew I would have to kill him and stuff, and believe me, I would enjoy it, but that doesn't mean I can't have a mild crush on him!

He is tall, muscular, tan, with the cutest brown eyes and hair. He always, as I mentioned, seems to have a smile on his face, even now. Today he was wearing just a plain black suit, but with a stunning blood red tie.

"My name's Eric O'Neil and I agree with Veronica that it is an honor to be in these Hunger Games." He then flashed a smile to the camera. Oh yeah, I am going to like this guy. We headed towards the Justice building. I knew what would happen. My parents would come congratulate me, my sister would give me a hug, and I would get my token, a diamond bracelet. Let the Hunger Games begin!

**Eric's POV:**

Well, that was too easy. I'm pretty sure I would be everyone's favorite for

District Two. I mean, come on, everyone loves me. They always hang around me, praise me, and think I am such a great person. They don't know the half of it.

Vixen and I are a lot alike. The difference is she can't hide her evil side so everyone hates her. I can hide it. That girl is seriously messed up though, I mean, come on, killing that girl on "accident." I heard the door open and in walks my friend Caroline and my older brother, Cody. All Cody does is say "Good luck." and walks off. He is the only person who knows the true me. The only reason he doesn't ruin my charade is because he knows I would kill him.

Caroline runs up to me and gives me a huge hug. I hug her back, but it's all an act. I mean, I like the girl, but she is just someone I train with for the

Hunger Games. She is the one who seems to want to take it to the next level.

"I want you to take this," she says. She hands over some ugly, little bracelet.

"Uh, no thanks, I already got my token." I point to my red stud earring. She looks disappointed, but, whatever. I really don't care THAT much. "Hey, it's ok;

I'll make it back in one piece. Just chill and wait for my return. However, right now, I would rather be alone." With that, I pushed her out the door, without another second of waiting. Finally peace at last! Now I could strategize in tranquility. I would do anything to win.

**District 3 Reapings:**

**Taylor's POV:**

"Taylor, don't go!" yelled Mira. It broke my heart to have to leave like this. It was the morning of the Reapings and I should be spending it with my family. Instead I had to go help Rachelle out of a ditch. She decided today, of all days, to break her leg. It aggravated me to no end! She was in some alley somewhere. We had a lot of those in District 3, nooks and crannies between the factories.

I knew I would see my family right before the Reapings, but it wouldn't be the same. I sighed when I thought about them. I had my mother, my best friend who I could talk to anything about. Then I had my sisters. Those adorable little eleven year old twins! They didn't have to worry about the Hunger Games yet. Then there was…..well there was my father, but I'm not even going to think about HIM.

I shook myself out of my train of thought. I could tell Nicole and Vivian were exchanging the "There she goes, thinking again" look. They were the ones who came and got me this morning. "So," I started, "what did Rachelle do this time?" That was our little inside joke. Rachelle was the dreamer that always tried to make her inventions come true, but usually failed.

"She jumped off a building, such an idiot. What the heck was going through her mind," ranted Vivian. Vivian was the practical one. You know, the one who made sure we didn't die by our lack of common sense, something our group of friends seemed to have a problem with.

"I know! If she was going to invent human wings, she should have at least used aluminum, not silver! Oh and the calibration should have been….." Nicole went into her own scientific world. She was the one who actually had a logical brain. These three people are my best friends.

"At least you guys didn't leave her there alone." I scolded, "Thank God

Justice came to help you twits!" Then, I noticed, my pace quickened. I wanted to see Justice. He has been my boyfriend for the past year now and I couldn't be happier. We met sort of like this actually. Rachelle did something stupid, Nicole and Vivian came to get my help, and we found her being carried back by him. The reason they needed my help again is because she is under her own invention's wreckage. We got there and I was thrilled. I ran past Rachelle to my true love, Justice.

"Hey you two, get a room. First get this piece of crap off of me!" Rachelle screeched. We all laughed at what was laying before us. I knew better to bug her about it on reaping day. I'll save it until tomorrow. We finally got her out, after much muscle work. "Well, thank you very much! Now if you'll excuse us,

I don't see a room around here, so we'll leave you two lovebirds alone." With that, she grabbed Nicole and Vivian and ran off. I was just about to chase them down when I felt two strong arms around my waist. I loved Justice. I loved his big brown eyes and short blonde hair. I loved his heart. It also helped that he was just so dang gorgeous. He loved my long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was a good head taller then me, since I was 5'7.

"Where are you going, babe?" I thought about how much he had helped me. He took care of family while I was at work and school. I could never repay him.

Then we started to…..you know, what couples do. Before I knew it I heard the bell toll. The Reapings have started. We looked at each other with an "Oh crap, we are so screwed" look. We grabbed each others hand and started to run. I was still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I hoped to the dear God almighty that I was not chosen. This just added to the many reasons why I don't want to be in the Hunger Games this year. Besides the fact my life was perfect and the Hunger Games were stupid, I had the love of my life right here. We made it to the square right as the escort, whose hair was green this year, was putting his hand in the male tributes' bowl. I guess no "ladies first" thing this time. It's usually only the female escorts who do that. I saw my mom and she gave me a panicked, yet relieved look. I saw that my sisters were worried, too, until they saw me. Then their faces mirrored my mother's.

"Keaton Kerr!" I looked to see if a male tribute would come up to the stage.

All of the sudden I heard a shriek. They carried what seemed to be an unconscious boy, who looked to be twelve or thirteen, to the stage. I guess it was too hard for him. The escort seemed to not be phased in the least and went to the girls' bowl next. Not Taylor Lanett, not Taylor Lanett, not "Taylor Lanett!"

I was shocked. I can't believe this was happening to me. I was barely even dressed! I walked to the stage in a robotic pace. I saw my family crying. I saw my friends in shock. I saw my boyfriend look like he was about to kill someone. I then saw my mentor and wanted to run away. Marie Hanson, my future mentor, looked like she wanted to puke. I could understand though. A twelve year old who passed out on national television and a girl who can't dress herself. Looks promising from her point of view. The rest of the performance was a blur. Before I knew it I was walking into the Justice Building, with a passed out kid being carried at my side. I got into my prison cell and waited. It was a comfy prison cell, but a prison cell just the same. As I sat in the cell, waiting to see my family and friends, I thought about the Hunger Games. What a dramatic way to die. I mean, really, dying on national TV? How…bloodthirsty the Capitol must be. Innocent children were dying, hundreds of them; because the Capitol wants to show us they're in control. Idiots.

My family was the first ones to come see me. They cried and I cried. I hugged them and they hugged me. That's how we spent our time together. Physical comfort, while I whispered words of encouragement to them. My best friends were next. We talked a little, about how I had to come back, but it ended the same. Crying and hugging. Then in came the person who I needed to see the most, but was the most afraid to see, Justice. We immediately kissed. This wasn't our normal kind of kiss, either. This was the kiss of a lifetime.

After that he whispered, "You are not leaving me! Promise me you will come back! Promise me that you will at least take our necklace." He was taking about the heart pendant he gave me when we first started dating.

"As long as you promise to take care of my family if I get back."

"When you get back." he said convincingly, and with that we kissed until the Capitol's henchmen came to snatch me away. I knew I would come back. I knew that I would see everyone I loved again. Whether I had to go through every single person in the Hunger Games or every single person in the Capital, I would kiss Justice again!

By the way, no complaints that I did an entire section on her. She was my first tribute submitted and the creator of Keaton really wanted him to be passed out the entire time to help show his character.

**District 4 Reapings:**

**Seal's POV:**

I stood by the sea, waiting for the Reapings to start. I just want this day to end so I could begin my training! I have been waiting ever since I was little to train for these Games and tomorrow my dad will start the training. Even though, secretly, I kind of wish my mother would help. She won the 210th Hunger Games, but

I never bring that up. She goes into one of her episodes.

Our family had gotten to the square early so we kind of split up. My father and mother went to visit their friends, my older sister went to go see her boyfriend, and the twins went to go to the candy shop. All of my friends are getting ready for the Reapings, so I can't really go visit them. I decided then to go to where I am now. The ocean is the most beautiful place, and also my safe haven. I licked the salt off my lips. I was a little nervous. It was my first Reaping!

"Ok I need to calm down!" I yelled to no one in particular. My thoughts were all over the place. I looked at my reflection in the ocean. I saw a small little boy who had light red hair. I saw that little boy's green eyes bounce around in excitement. That little boy was wearing clothes for a man. A sky blue dress shirt with black dress pants. One day that little boy would grow into his clothes and become the winner of the Hunger Games. I could tell that the Reaping was going to start soon by the noise coming from the square. I ran to my age group and saw my best buds, Kirsten, Damon, and Mykal.

"Hey guys," I yelled excitedly to them. We had our man hugs and chest bumps and all that jazz, and by the time we were done I saw Mayor Aquamarine step up to the podium. She went on the long speech about The Hunger Games and it just pumped me up for the years to come even more. I couldn't wait to see who the tributes were this year. My eyes wandered to our two mentors, Claude and Claudia. They were cousins who both were victors of different Hunger Games. I never saw them but heard they were very smart and strong. Just then the escort stepped up to stage. She was some girl with hair the color of the ocean, but she also seemed a bit ditzy.

"IT'S TIME TO START THE REAPING! WHO IS AS EXCITED AS I AM?" she said, proving her statement with the volume of her speech. There were waves of approval from everyone. People in District 4 loved this kind of thing. "All right LADIES FIRST!" She dug around in the bowl for a good solid five minutes, really playing the crowd. "THE LUCKY GAL IS….SOPHIA BOBBLIA!" Then a pretty girl of fourteen came hopping up to the stage. She seemed really sweet!

"My friends call me Soapy, which means that's what I expect to be called by all of you! I hope to have a great Hunger Games this year!" With that, she pranced to the back of the stage and waited happily. The escort forgot to ask for volunteers, but she wouldn't have gotten any. That girl was giving out a look that said "Volunteer and I will hurt you."

"NOW IT'S THE BOYS TURN!" This time she took at least ten minutes or maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. She pulled out the slip of paper and read "SEAL WIGMAN!"

I was shocked. This couldn't be happening to me! I hadn't trained for this yet. Just then a wave of relief came over me. Someone would volunteer, they always do. I came up the stage and waited. My escort asked for volunteers. No one answered her call. It was like someone had shoved a sword through my stomach. I was going to die in the Hunger Games. I just knew it…there was no way I would be strong enough to survive…..

**Soapy's POV:**

I knew this would happen to me, eventually. I just wanted to get this over with! I knew I was a future winner of the Hunger Games. I mean, my grandfather was a Hunger Games victor, my mother was a retired Gamemaker, and my father was a Peacekeeper. I have been trained to outplay, outsmart, and outlast all the other tributes. There is no way I am losing! I just hope my parents don't screw up my little sibling's mind while I am gone. Speak of the devil; I heard them come into the room.

First it was my mother. She gave me final advice on how the Gamemakers think. Then my dad came in. He just reminded me to hide my strengths, unless the Careers wanted me in their pack. Then my little brother came in bawling. I hugged him and whispered words of comfort to him. Then in walks my best friend, Missy. We hug, but don't talk. We already know what the other is thinking. She knows I am coming back and I know she will be waiting for me. She hands over the friendship choker I gave her when we became best friends. This brought tears to my eyes. This would be my token.

When Missy left, I had time to think. I had to come back for my little brother. I couldn't let anyone know I had any fears or weaknesses. I had to only show my strengths when the time is right. I couldn't fall into any traps set by tributes or Gamemakers. Lastly, I was going to win these Hunger Games!

**District 5:**

**Memory's POV:**

I wake up to find my sister trying to rouse me from my deep slumber. "Go away…" I mumble. I throw my pillow at her with deadly accuracy, but sadly it's just a pillow. It doesn't do much to persuade her to leave me alone.

"Get up," she says gently, "it's Reaping Day."

Great, I almost forgot and she just has to remind me. I shoo her out of my room so that I can get dressed. I look through my closet and find my most comfortable outfit. I don't give a crap about the Hunger Games, and every year

I try my best to show it. I put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans,

Converse tennis shoes, and a plain, light grey t-shirt. This should do. I decide I might as well comb my hair, in case I somehow get chosen. I kind of enjoy combing my hair because no matter what I do it still goes back to its wavy, blood-red state. I could probably put a chainsaw to it and there would just be smaller waves.

I walk down the stairs to find my sister, Evangeline, biting her nails. Of course she would be nervous. It is her last year and she doesn't want to get picked. Who does? Crazy people, that's who!

"Bitten nails are not Capital presentable." I said mockingly, "Did you know that more boys bite their nails than girls on an average of 10.546-"

"Memory! Can you just stop with the random facts that no one care about for once!"

I decided then to never mess with my sister when she decides to get married. She gets stressed over big events and when she's stressed….nothing is scarier. I sighed and began to sit down. Then I remembered that I needed to meet up with my best friend!

"Oh crap, I got to go, Evangeline! See you at the Reaping!" I then proceeded to run out of the house with a passion that can only be described as shame. I am late! We were supposed to meet for ice cream before the reapings and now she is so going to kill me for being late. I felt a little guilty for leaving my sister behind. She is really the only family I have. Father is always at work and Mother is always doing…God knows what. My sister and I take care of each other and don't need anyone else. Not my parents, not this district, not even all of freaking Panem! I finally got to Sally's Ice Cream Parlor, and I see Kyliee there waiting.

"YOU ARE THIRTY MINUTES LATE!"

"I know, I am so sorry!" Kyliee is my best friend. We get each other. We are like two pieces of a puzzle. Of course, she is too nice for her own good and has a new boy toy every week, but whatever. We all have our flaws.

"Hey, according to Theorem 2-5 of the Hypotenuse Section in math, I had to be at least five, if not ten…"

"Ok, I don't care that much. Let's just get some freaking ice cream! I am so starved!" That's Kyliee: yells like a lion, eats like an elephant. Only she would suggest ice cream for breakfast.

Once we had sat down with our ice cream I asked, "So, are you nervous?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "Are you?"

"Of course not!" Lie! I am completely nervous! I mean, I hate the Hunger

Games, but what if I have to become part of it? I would just die of disgust!

They are so stupid and illogical and-

"Idiots," Kyliee screeched, "I ordered cherry, not strawberry!" Just another Kyliee moment, no big deal. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, idiotic. They are completely idiotic!

I then spent the next few hours with Kyliee, eating ice cream and debating whether seals or dolphins were better. I won, by arguing that dolphins were cooler because seals die more easily because of their bigger predators.

We gathered in the square and the same old, same old happened. Our nerdy mayor went up and delivered a speech, and our escort came up. He looked surprisingly normal, and he actually looked really nervous.

"Ok….so…um…ladies first…" He then dug around in the bowl awhile. I was praying, which I never do, that Evangeline and I would not get picked. Just not us. Anyone but us and it wasn't us. It was Kyliee. I saw her start to go towards the stage, pale white. I kind of lost it after that. My vision turned red and I came running towards the stage screaming. People tried to hold me back but I just pushed right through them.

"I volunteer!" Kyliee starts to cry, along with my sister. Everyone else is in complete shock. My escort looks like he is about to cry himself. I assume I gave him a little bit of a fright.

"Ok…..so…..um….what's your name?"

"My name is Memory Summit and I volunteer!"

"Everyone in Panem knows you volunteered from your screaming, lassie." This comes from my future mentor. A big man who could kill anyone in this District. Felix. Maybe I should rethink this…

"All right….so….I-I….boy's turn…Aaron Holland." Up come the most disgusting kid I have ever seen. Greasy hair, acne, this creepy smile on his face that screams rapist! "Any volunteers?" Silence, very odd compared to my entrance.

Before I know it, I have to shake his hand-ew-and we head into our prison for the next hour or so…

**Aaron's POV:**

Wow, that lady who escorted me in here was HOT! So was that girl that I got to shake hands with! Man, I can't wait to get to the Capitol. They'll probably have so many beautiful women. Look, I'm not looking forward to the

Hunger Games, but, since I'll probably die, I might as well make the best of it.

Then in walks my family; my mother and sister are in tears and I can tell my dad is holding them back. Our goodbyes are long and even more tearful. When my family leaves, in walk my best buds. We have so much fun terrorizing the district together… Hopefully, I wait for some lovely ladies from school to walk in. None do…oh well. As the Peacekeepers escort me out I ask "Hey, are there any fine women on the train?"

**District 6:**

**Wesley's POV:**

I stood in my age group, nervously. This was the first Reaping Day I was actually nervous for! The reason was because my friends and I were just goofing off, you know? No harm was meant! All we did was knock over a tree…which landed on our teacher…I'm sorry I am just a stupid fifteen year old! Well anyways, my mom and dad are in their sixties and are retired, so we had to dip into our savings to help the teacher recover. This means we don't exactly have enough food for the three of us. I'm just glad my five older brothers are married and out of the house, otherwise I would have had to put my name in for even more Tesserae. It not that my parents hate me or anything, it's just that they believe that I need to own up for what I did. Makes sense to me. Of course the only sane one in my house is my mom. The reason my dad "retired" is his stupid addiction to medication… One of my brothers was an addict for awhile too, but my mother literally knocked some sense into him.

The mayor mounts the stage to make her speech. Most of the audience is either too nervous or too drugged up to care. In district 6, there are no volunteers. I gaze up at this years' mentors and see how nervous one is and the other is completely morbid. Mitch Showhet, a morpling addict, was twitching in such a way, that it looked like some erotic dance. Next to him was Naomi Picou. I could understand why she was sad. She and her brother were both cast into the Hunger Games at the same time and made it to the final two. He killed himself before she could do away with herself. I notice a flash of copper hair and see the escort mount the stage, some chick in five inch heels and very…suggestive clothing.

'Hey everyone, my name is Singing Rain and I am so excited for this year's Hunger Games! Who is with me?" No response. Again, drugged up, nervous, or so nervous you drugged yourself up. "All right then…well ladies first!" All the breathing in the square stops. She digs around with her hot pink nails for the name of a poor girl. "Misty Johnson!" Oh no…I see my dream girl slink to the stage. She has long, dark black hair. She is so mysterious. I don't know that much about her beside she has literally no friends. Her entire family died in a fire a few years ago, so she worked at an apothecary for room and board. Her parents owned an apothecary before so she had already a lot of experience. Her beautiful green eyes and that smile… I just hope someone volunteers. Sadly no one does. I will be rooting for her.

"Okay, boys, your turn!" She digs around in her bowl for awhile. My gaze lingers to my mom and brothers. I can't wait to go home, take a bath, and have our annual celebratory dinner. Just as I am imagining stuffed chicken, I hear my name. I think it was my mom, but then I see her crying. I was so confused. Then I see everyone staring at me. Crap. I walk to the stage. I see Misty looking me over, as if I am some piece of meat to buy. Crap. I so don't want to kill her. Not that I could. I know a few things about healing, but that's it. I guess my strategy would be to book it from the Cornucopia! We shake hands and I gaze into her eyes. They are full of mystery, and they remind me of a well. You can see far down, but you're never quite sure if you see the bottom. There could be something lurking down there that you have no idea about. Still, I will protect her with my life. Let the Hunger Games begin.

**Misty's POV:**

Well this was unexpected. I was hoping to volunteer for the Hunger Games in two years from now, but whatever. Life is so unexpected. That kid, Wesley, was just a year younger than me. He looked useful. He would be my back up plan. I walked to the window. I saw the people out there, celebrating that they had another year of freedom. At least they have finally noticed me. I was always the little girl who would help her mother and father run the apothecary. Even when my entire family died, I just faded into oblivion. So I have bided my time, studying, practicing, and now the time is here. That is why I wanted to be in the Hunger Games, so I would finally be noticed. They didn't have a choice. They had to notice me!

I decided to sit down. No one would be coming. I wish they had some sort of book in this room. I sighed. This was going to be a long hour. I decided to go over my game plan. Go to the training sessions in the Capital and show the Careers how useful I am. Working in an apothecary all your life is quite helpful. You not only know about healing, but killing. You learn what is helpful and what can kill a man with just a touch to an open flesh wound. You also become used to death. So much death… I whirled my token around my neck. A simple emerald. If only they knew…once I got in with the Careers, I would do my best to be useful. I would bide my time and then, when the time is right, kill them and win the Hunger Games.

It was a sound plan. If it failed, well too bad. I would still be remembered by someone, and that is all that counts. That Wesley guy seems to trust me too much…trusting people get killed…maybe he would be useful, no matter what plan I chose to go with…this is certainly going to be an interesting Hunger Games.

**Told you guys I would update it with the rest of the tributes **** Anyway, just addressing some confusion. I switched out the District Two Female for another tribute because of some issues, but I was too lazy to rewrite the reaping so I just left it the same! Hope you guys enjoy all the Reapings!**


	5. Districts 7 to 12 Reapings and Buildings

**District 7:**

**Jessie's POV:**

My father, Jay and I were walking to the town square. Great, just another Reaping Day. I looked over at my father. He is my role model in life. He has been protecting me since my mother died in child-birth to me. He taught me all about axes, since one day I will take over the family lumberjack business, and how to protect myself. I think the protecting myself part was important to him because when I was little, I got attacked out in the woods. Almost bled to death. I glance over at Jay. Thank God he was there. He rescued me and I will forever be in his debt.

I gazed at the forest we were walking by. We aren't supposed to go into the woods unless we are working. I go in there anyways. It is the only place that is peaceful in this district. I guess it could be peaceful, if people weren't such idiots. They say the stupidest things, then I get pissed, and then they usually end up on the ground with me sitting on their face. In case you couldn't tell, people don't really like me. And the ones who aren't complete jack wagons, are completely terrified of me. I guess I could be intimidating to most, but I'm really a softy inside. Sort of…

Oh jeez, I have to snap out of this. I could feel my father's eyes on me, worried. He was praying that I wouldn't get sent into the Hunger Games. He has tried his best too. He never let me sign up for Tesserae, even if we did need it. I hope I'm not sent into these stupid "games," either. How could people have so much lust for blood and violence? It's just stupid! We made it to the square, and we split up into our different age groups. I waved good bye to Jay and my father. Mayor Red came up to do his speech. Just a bunch of garbage, if you ask me. After a few minutes, up comes the escort, a man with green hair and green clothes. Guess he is trying to "fit in". Fail.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The 222nd Hunger Games' Reaping!" He said this as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. It so wasn't. "All right then," he says crabbily. Guess he didn't like the cold shoulder our district was giving him. "Gentlemen first!" He started to dig around in the glass bowl for a name. As long as it wasn't anyone I knew. "Derek Jardine!" Oh God, not him! Guess I won't be happy…

I saw his tall, toned, tan body mount the stage. I wanted to puke. I had to watch him fight for his life in the Hunger Games. Great, just great. Derek was the most vile guy in our district; to me, anyways. He hit on anything that had a living pulse. All the girls went wild for his sweet smile, his work of art that was his body, and his deep brown eyes. All I say was a piece of meat that had the soul of a demon. I guess I shouldn't say demon, he wasn't evil or anything, he has just screwed over all his guy friends by…socializing…with their girlfriends. Jerk.

"Jessie McAdams!" What? I had missed him drawing out my own death sentence. Great, just great. I storm up the stage, angry at the world. I so did not want to be part of these stupid Hunger Games. No one volunteered, not unusual. I looked over at our future mentors. I saw that the female one, an elderly crone, wanted Derek, and that the man didn't give a crap about anything that was happening. I was supposed to give some sort of introduction but I didn't' I just shook Derek's hand, which made me feel like I was being molested, and stormed in the Justice Building without a second glance towards the camera.

**Derek's POV:**

This was a pain in the neck. There were so many beautiful women in this district! I grinned. At least I got Jessie McAdams on my side. She was wicked tough, plus it was so much fun to bug her. One time I hit on her and she put me in a half nelson. Ever since then I have wanted to thaw the Ice Princess. Now was my chance!

Not that I had given much of an effort until now. I mean, there were so MANY beautiful women still left in the district. Well one thing was for sure, I definitely will get more sponsors then her! That whole "I hate everyone" routine will get old really fast! In walks my mother, father, and little brother. These are the only people in my life that I can honestly say I love. Our goodbye was short, but sweet. They gave me a bracelet that was my grandfathers as my token. I would wear it proudly. Then in walks Rosemary, then after her Annie, then after her Victoria, and then… well you get the picture. As I walk towards my train, I glance back at my home. I will be back and I know everyone will be waiting for me.

**District 8:**

**Aidan's POV:**

I walked towards the District's town square through the back alleys with my best buds. We were all silent, which is not normally us. Nolan, Rilan, and I were all nervous about the Reapings. Well, to tell you the truth, the main reason I was nervous was because I did not want to leave my little sister behind. At least, not with my parents. Let's just say they act as if they are still sixteen, but they weren't. They are adults so they needed to grow up! I looked at my friends. If any of us got picked, we would all have some sort of chance. We are all fairly muscular because we move all the boxes of textiles for the district. Rilan would also get some sponsors. He had the super star look to him. Nolan wasn't half bad either; it was me that had issues in that department. Its not that I was ugly, I just wasn't beautiful. I was completely average looking.

"Sooo," said Nolan, "why are you guys so glum? Cheer up! After the Reapings we can go play football or something!" We didn't respond. Nolan had been trying to get some conversation out of us for awhile, but we weren't really in the mood. We made it to the district. My friends and I head to the seventeens' age group. I scan the crowd for my family while the mayor makes his speech. I was worried that my parents might try to skip. I finally spot them with my two year old little sister, Lilly. Then I see our district's escort rise to the podium. He looks fairly solemn, as if he is sad.

"Ok so we are just going to get this over with." Wow, not in the mood much? I thought that escorts were supposed to be all cheery. I could feel our district already warming up to him. "Ladies first," Another shocker. Usually guys do the guys first. This is just an unusual Reaping. "Aidan Dillon." I was a bit stunned at first. The games start now. I lift my head up and put on a winning smile. I am going to need all the help I can get. Once I make it to the stage I say, "I am so honored to be part of these Games," lie, "and I can't wait to begin!" I step back and look out over the audience. The escort wasn't even going to ask for volunteers. He knows that no one will, and if they would they would have done it all ready.

"Avery Miller." I saw a fairly tall girl, with medium length blonde hair take the stage. She looked shocked and surprised, but was trying not to show it. She had nobody fooled. I knew her from word of the mouth. Most people like her, some don't, she seems fairly nice, but they are dirt poor. I could see her family crying. I was jealous of that. My dad was probably placing bets, while my mother gossiped about how I was going to win hands down. I then saw a steely look come over Avery's eyes as she took the microphone.

"Hello, unlike my District partner here, I am not honored in the least to be here." She stepped down, shocked, at what she had just done. Everyone else was shocked too. Then I heard a cackle from behind. Our future mentor, the last one surviving, is going into hysterics. He runs to the microphone and yells "She's right! No honor once you get into the Hunger Games!"

I was pretty sure he misunderstood her. Maybe he didn't. You never know with him. Raynin Wallerk was a bit crazy. Like the time a few years ago he came streaking through a Reaping. This was going to be interesting. As we walk into the Justice Building, I think about what I must do to survive. I must become a killing machine. I must only feel emotions for the ones I have left behind. I glanced over at my district partner. She was the exception. I would protect her for as long as I could. We then headed into, what would be, a very long hour.

**Avery's POV:**

Oh dear mother earth, I was so screwed. I can't hurt a fly, let alone another human being. I would just have to get into an alliance with someone who wasn't afraid of blood or death and then figure out how to kill them later… I heard my first visitor coming. It was my mother.

"We are all coming, but we have shifts so-" I cut her off. I ran into her arms and started to sob. This was my last time without being watched. I was going to use it to my best advantage. My mother cried too, she reminded me to try my best and to remember they were here rooting for me. Then she had to go for her next shift. Then my dad came in. Same thing happened. His approach was different. He told me to find an alliance and let them do all the work. I would have to help with food, fire, and water, but it was my best shot. Then my brother came in. By now I had control of my legs, arms, and tear ducts.

"Win out there, alright?"

"Oh yeah, because that is so going to happen!" I rolled my eyes. At least I was being sarcastic again. He laughed but then came over and hugged me. This time the silent tears ran down my face.

"Seriously, win." With that he got up and left. He had a busy job too. In walks my sister, in tears. I break down again. We hugged, we cried, we even laughed a little. Then when she leaves in walked one of my best friends, Travis. He and I were fairly tight. He was the kind of guy that said what was on his mind, so no surprise when he said, "Hey, nice introduction out there." I laughed. He always knew how to make me laugh.

"You would have done the same thing!" With that we spent our time together cracking jokes. He knew what I needed. First person without any tears. However, I knew that would be the only person when Sam walked in. He has been my best friend since I can ever remember. I had also had a crush on him ever since I can remember. We were both fifteen, so we were old enough to date now, it's just that neither one of us had said anything yet. Not that he felt that way about me, but I liked to think so. He came over and hugged me.

"Don't you dare forget about me." I promised myself right then to think of him when I was in the Hunger Games. Perhaps he would be what drove me back home.

"I won't," I promised, "as long as you are here if I get back." He nodded and we just stood there, hugging and crying. When the Peacekeepers came to take me away, they almost had to tear us apart. I would come back. I knew I would. I hoped I would…

**District 9:**

**Peter's POV:**

Oh no, I was so screwed! There was no way I was going to survive the Hunger Games. This was my last year, too! I walked to the stage, knowing there was no way I was going to survive. I got up to the stage and the escort seemed ecstatic that she got a nice, big eighteen year old. Did she get a bonus or something? She asked for volunteers, and, surprisingly, I heard someone volunteer. No one had volunteered for a decade, so this was something new. I then saw who it was. My little brother, Alexander. Oh no.

"No!" I scream as I am escorted off the stage.

"My name is Alexander Eld," he whispers. My little brother, how could he? I am the big brother! I should be protecting him, not the other way around!

"Ooh family relations!" the devil woman trilled. "This is going to be so interesting!" Ugh, I wanted to shoot myself. I saw my parents crying and then realized the own tears coming down my face. The devil woman pulls a name out of the girls bowl, "Madison Sitterly!" Up walked a little twelve year old girl. Crap, my brother had no back-up now. "Any volunteers?" She screeched?

"I volunteer." Two volunteers in the same Hunger Games? Unheard of! Then my face turned completely pale. Fantastic, now he had someone who would stab him in the back as soon as she would protect him. Cherry Hemlock mounted the stage. She was my age. In some weird program that her parents put her in when she was little. I don't know much about it. I saw the recognition register in my brothers face as he shook her hand. He knew he was going to die…

**Ooh I switched it up. Not from the tributes point of view :D Did I fool you?**

**Cherry's POV:**

I knew I would have to kill him. Just as I would have to kill everyone else. They would all die, hopefully by my hand. You might think I am a bit sadistic. You would be right. It really wasn't my fault, though. Am I to blame my parents were loaded and put me in a program used to train Careers? I think not! Is it my fault they forced me to volunteer? Well, not forced, I did love the Hunger Games! I knew I would win! No one was as tough or cruel as Cherry Hemlock. No one would come say good bye to me. No one cared enough. I also would be the first tribute to not take a token of some kind. I had nothing to remember of District 9, except the art of murder.

**District 10:**

**Tallen's POV:**

"Tallen, time to get ready for the Reapings!" I let out a big sigh. I couldn't believe it was that time of the year again! I rounded up the cows, put them in the barn, and got dressed. My family and I walked to the square. We were fairly poor, so no carriage or car. I liked the exercise, though. Running was my favorite thing to do! That and soccer! That was what I did when I wasn't in school or helping with the cows. Milking them, feeding them, and slaughtering them. My brother was too young to help with most of these activities. He had just turned twelve, so maybe the load would be taken off my back a little.

Once we made it to the square, we branched off. I headed to my age section and met up with all my friends. We talked about soccer until the mayor came up to the stage. I blanked out when he started talking. I did this to teachers too, but this was different. This was about the stupid Hunger Games. You may think, what's the difference between slaughtering an animal and a human? Not much, besides the fact that animals can't think. Humans can. When the mayor finished, the escort took the stage with a flourish of her hands. I noticed that her hands were purple, while the rest of her body was black, but not the natural kind. The kind that was capital dyed.

"All righty, everyone, its time to start the Reapings!" She dug around in the girls' glass bowl of doom and pulled out a name. "Hannah White." I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Click, clack, click, clack. I heard her cane tapping towards the stage. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. She was one of my classmates. However, the reason this was so terrible was because she was blind, deaf, and mute. She had no way of surviving.

"I volunteer!" I whipped my head around to see Iris take the stage. "My name is Iris Vale." This was almost as bad as Hannah. Iris was my classmate too, but she was not going to win. She was a freaking vegetarian in District ten! She didn't believe in violence and was kind to everyone. I looked around. Were people sadder Iris was going then Hannah?

"Oh, a volunteer? Darn, a girl like Hannah would have been fun to watch…" She then claws around in her bowl for the boy's name. "Tallen Eveland!" I was shocked. I never thought in a million years I would be going to the Hunger Games. I mounted the stage in a solemn manner. I hoped all the blood had not left my face.

"Um, hello," was all I said.

"We have quite a turn out, ladies and gentlemen!" I kind of went into a haze. Before I knew it they were play the Anthem and we were whisked one step closer to our deaths. District Ten was not going to have a victor this year.

**Iris' POV:**

It was my decision and I was sticking by it. No way was I going to let Hannah go into the Hunger Games. I couldn't have lived with myself, knowing there was something I could have done. I stare at myself in the mirror. Once I got into the arena, I wouldn't be so pretty anymore. In this inside, I was terrified, but my reflection bordered on boredom. Good, maybe I might get some sponsors after all. My first visitors were my parents. We hugged and cried. I promised them I would try my best to come back. Not that I actually would. No way would I kill someone.

Next, my best friends Cassandra and Charmaine walk in. Instead of crying, we talk about the past. How we would tend our flocks of sheep and goats together. How we would sell the wool and milk in the market. How we would take the leftovers and knit clothes. They had to leave to soon. My next visitors were a surprise. Hannah and her parents walked in. Her parents were very thankful, and hugged me good bye. They wished me good luck and left me with their daughter. Hannah started to cry silently, but she held my hand. I think that was her way of thanking me. I was then whisked away by the Peacekeepers. I might never see home again, but I knew tonight I would see it in my dreams.

**District 11:**

**Amy's POV:**

Great, another day, another Reaping. I went the fast way towards the square, which was through the orchard. I couldn't believe I had overslept and my family had forgotten to wake me up! I mean, I know I was unnoticeable, but not that unnoticeable! If the Peacekeepers caught me going through the orchard not during my shift, I would be killed for sure. To bad they wouldn't be able to catch me! I stopped. There was the tree that my grandfather had taught me archery before he had passed. My record was a crab apple from fifty feet away. It's just a hobby, but it relaxes me.

I made it to the square just as they were in the middle of "the speech". Whatever. I went to the sixteen year old section. I scanned the audience for my family. I first saw my best friends Galine and Alexander. They shot me a worried look, but I just waved at them. I then saw my parents and my younger siblings Holly and Oliver. I hoped they never get picked to be in the Hunger Games. Our family was fairly poor, but parents from multiple families pooled their funds together so the kids could eat. Then my mother and older sister, Rowan, sold cloth, so that gave us more money. I then babysit and do odd jobs around town to earn some change for the family. Overall, we weren't as bad off as others. I then spot my sister-"Rowan Gaines!" I almost passed out. Not my sister. She was the one who put food on the table. She was the one my little siblings adored. She was the one… "Any volunteers?" Next to her I am nothing.

"I volunteer." I heard Rowan screaming no but I walked up to the stage, as she was being escorted down.

"And what is your name?"

"Aemilia Gaines, but I go by Amy."

"Ooh a sibling, didn't want your sister to experience the Hunger Games before you did?" She then proceeded to do this laugh that made me want to cut out my ear drums. "Well, now it is the boys' turn!" She dug around in her jar for awhile before she read out "Darren Lloyd". Oh boy, if he had my back I would be safe for awhile. If he didn't, I would be dead. Up comes a hulking piece of meat that's 6'5 and looks like he got hit by train. Anyone who saw him would automatically cower in terror. Everyone in our district was afraid of him, including me. However, I did see his family sobbing in the background. Every time I saw them there were a different amount of kids. How many did they have? I shake his hand and know he could crush it at any time he wants to. I sighed heavily. Let the games begin.

**Darren's POV:**

I wasn't terrified of the Hunger Games. What I was terrified of was that I would never see my family again. All ten of them poured into my room. They were all crying and babbling at once. My parents told me to be safe, my brothers told me to kick butt, and my sisters told me to make alliances. Yeah that was going to happen with a face like this. My littlest sister, Berry, gave me a bracelet she had made a few days ago. It was for me. It was going to be my token. I hugged her tight, and everyone else. They were on their way and I waited for what was going to be a long hour. No one was going to come visit me. I didn't have that many friends. They all found me repulsive and scary and ugly. We will see who is so repulsive when I come back loaded with cash.

**District 12:**

**Aspen's POV:**

I heard my name being called out by our escort. His raspy voice wasn't pleasant and I wished he would just leave. I had just turned twelve. I wasn't supposed to be going into the games. At the thought of the games, I burst into tears. I felt a reassuring pat on the back and I started my long walk towards the stage. I would miss my family. My mama and papa. They would miss me too and there was a baby on the way! Too bad I would never meet her…or him… or whatever. I would miss Poppy, my best friend in the entire world. I would miss Jeremy, my good friend that Poppy always says likes me, but I don't believe her. By now I had made it to the point of silent tears and I just walked to my spot on the stage and stared at my feet.

I then heard the mean man call out Meli's name. That was bitter sweet. He was kind of like the big brother I never had. He helped my daddy with his butchering. The sweet part is that I knew he would protect me. I glanced up to see Meli's sister locked onto his leg. She was screaming and crying and he just kind of shook her off. He came and stood next to me. I had to urge to hug him but I remembered we were on television.

Before I knew it, our escort made some joke about Meli's little sister and I saw Meli make a swing at him. I gasped when I saw our escort and the ground collide; the escort cradling what seemed to be a broken nose that was bleeding buckets. Meli was immediately escorted into the Justice Building. Ten minutes later, I was too, and my death started coming towards me a lot faster then expected. Within the next week or so, I would be dead.

**Meli's POV:**

That son of a b****! How dare he have the guts to have called my sister a sniveling brat? I would have killed him if it wasn't for the Peacekeepers! Now because of one stupid punch, they had me tied up. At least they were going to let my family and friends come say goodbye. First it was my mother and sister. My father was in the mines so he couldn't make it. They hugged me and I cried for the first time today. I mean, I kind of expected to be picked for the Hunger Games. With the amount of times I have entered for food, it was inevitable. I just wished my family didn't have to suffer. My family left eventually and I got some time to think.

I felt bad for Aspen. I knew her fairly well and would try my best to protect her. Hopefully she would die before the final two otherwise I am not sure how I could kill her. Then in walked my two best buds, Adam and Liam. We joked about how much fun it was going to be, sarcastically, you know. Then they told me I had to come back, which I promised I would. Then, before I knew it, in came the Peacekeepers and they dragged my unwilling body towards the train station. This should be a fun ride.

**So did you enjoy it? The Reapings were so much fun to write, but they were also really hard! Anyway, just to give you a heads up on how to writing until the games is going to happen. I won't be doing every single tribute's POV on the train ride, training days, chariots, ect. The only one I will do every ones POV is the when they perform for the game makers and maybe the interview. So review and tell me if this was any good! That is what inspires me to keep writing **


	6. Train Rides

**ANNNNDDD TAA DAHH! Read and enjoy!**

**Train Rides**

**District 1:**

**Sky's POV:**

The Avox lead me to my quarters to prepare for dinner. I just nodded towards them and went to take a shower. We would be in the Capitol before nightfall, since we were the closest District. I decided on a strawberry shampoo with a peach body scrub. Once I smelled perfectly peachy, I put on a nice blue skirt with a white blouse. Tonight I get to meet my future mentors. For some reason one of them wasn't there at the Reaping. They better have a good excuse for not being there to meet me!

I walk into the room and groan. I forgot about my stupid district partner. Sadly, I am going to need all the help I can get in the games so I skip over to him and plop down into the seat next to him. I give him my most winning smile and he gives me a timid, confused smile back. Typical boy. Falls for the smile of an adorable little girl. We'll see who's smiling when there's a knife in his back…

I hear a grunt and turn to see our future mentors. I know Gray Leron, but the lady is a mystery to me. Vladimir doesn't seem to notice and digs into the food. What a pig!

"Hello, you two, we are going to be your future mentors. Now, we're just going to get this out of the way, " said Gray, "do you guys want to be coached separately or together?"

"Well, together, of course," I exclaim gleefully, "we ARE going to be allies after all!" That…Taylor?.. kid gives a terse nod.

"All right, good," sighed Gray. "My name is Gray, in case you didn't know and this," he pointed to the elderly woman next to him, "is Agatha." She just nodded and gave a timid smile. Ugh, her hair was discolored, not even dyed, her teeth were yellow, and her clothes were trash. Well, I know who my new favorite mentor is!

…Tigger?.. starts to dig into his food as well, while Agatha and Gray eat their food like royalty. FINALLY someone who understands me! I start to eat the food and want to barf. You call this food? I had better food when I was two! I hear…Twilight?.. give a sigh of relief. Ugh, what district trash he was! No problem killing him when he wasn't useful anymore, which would be very soon. After dinner, we watched the replay of the Reapings. The people who stuck out in my mind were the tributes from district two and four, the girl from district five, and the boy from eleven. Potential Careers, maybe? The rest were just there for my enjoyment to kill.

We pulled into the station sooner than I thought. I looked out the window and waved at everyone I saw. How gullible these people were! …Twinkle?.. just stood in the background, smiling timidly at some people who waved at us. Guess who was going to be the favorite of our district? Me! Guess who was going to win the Hunger Games? ME!

**District 4:**

**Seel's POV:**

I got ready for dinner by sobbing on the soft comforter that the Capital provided. I couldn't believe that I was going to be in the Hunger Games! I wasn't prepared! The goodbye was the worst! My mother was sobbing, my father couldn't believe it, my sister just held me while I cried, and the twins didn't understand, too young. I looked at my new token, a fishhook on a chain, given to me by my sister. It was to remind me to come back to her. When the Avox came to get me, I was going to go to dinner, but he gave me a concerned look. He forced me into the shower and made me change into clothes presentable for dinner.

I sat down next to our escort, who I found out's name was Sunshine. She seemed nice enough, but always seemed to yell everything at twice the appropriate volume.

"So, you two are our new tributes, huh," said the male mentor. He was tall, tan, and, blonde. The woman next to him looked the same. "Well one of you seems good enough… This is my sister Crescent, and my name is Sonny." Sophia looked them over and seemed to accept them. Then we started to eat our dinner. After the first bite I started to stuff myself. This was some of the best food I had ever had! Once digested our escort asked, "SO, WE ARE ALMOST TO THE CAPITOL! WHO IS EXCITED?" We all were silent. She then went on some tirade about spoons and horses. "I am just going to ask because we need to figure out our game plan," the female mentor, Crescent, said, "do you guys have any special skills?" Sophia went over to the curtain; pulled off the decorative rope (our escort almost had a conniption), and whipped five glasses off the table in one swoop. At this point, both our mentors smiled and Sunshine proceeded to pass out.

"What about you, kid," Sonny grunted, "Anything?" I shook my head. He sighed and went back to drinking his wine.

"One more question," asked Crescent, "do you want to be trained together or separately?"

At the point, Sophia burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? I would rather cut my throat first before I became allies with this crying little shrimp!" She looked at me and said, "No offense."

I couldn't blame her. I wouldn't be allies with myself either if it weren't for the whole, you know, can't leave my body thing. We sat down and watched to Reapings. All of the sudden I was struck with such emotion when I saw the love of my life. The girl from District One. Sky Inkheart. I knew I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her blonde hair and blue eyes. Not that I would ever tell her. I was most likely going to die soon…

**District 8:**

**Aidan's POV:**

I sat down at the dinner table and stared at my plate. I had to become the killing machine that I was destined to be. Otherwise I would die. I risked a glance over at my district partner, Avery. She seemed deep in thought. However, it wasn't as if she was worried about the games. She just looked as if she was thinking of home. I risked another glance over at our mentor, Raynin. He seemed to be talking to his soup. Well, I guess I wasn't going to get to know him really well tonight. Our escort had taken his food and left. He wasn't in the mood for talk either. So I was stuck thinking to myself while I ate this heavenly food. I did get up the courage to say one word to Avery. "Allies?"

At first, I thought she didn't hear me. Then she turned toward me, looked me over, and said "Totally." We sat down together in silence to watch the Reapings. The girl from District Five stuck out to me. For her to do that for her friend, it was truly amazing. The guy from District Nine stuck out, too. A younger brother was a weird volunteer, plus he seemed really depressed, as if he knew it was suicide. Too bad I would have to kill them all. We all headed off to bed; me with my thoughts of the Games, Avery with her thoughts of home, and Raynin with his empty bowl of soup. I hoped for a dreamless sleep. Boy was I wrong.

I dreamed there was a monster in the woods, hunting someone down. I saw that girl from District Five, the one with the bright red hair. She was running away from it, screaming. The beast tackled her and began to cut her with its claws. She screamed, and screamed. She was covered in blood, matching the color of her hair. I then realized the claws were knives. I then realized the beast was me.

**District 11:**

**Amy's POV:**

I was so embarrassed! I can't believe that had just happened. Our future mentor, Hattie, had asked if we worth her while to try to save. Well, Darren picked up an entire couch and threw it across the room. Since I didn't have any archery equipment in my pocket, I picked up a knife and threw it. What could the difference be? Apparently big. It hit the wall on the handle side. Hattie, the last surviving mentor, just burst out laughing. I then proceeded to run out of the room. I vowed to hate her for all eternity.

I was crying in one of the dark corners when an Avox came and got me. I knew it was time for the Reaping replay. I got up, wiped my tears, and walked to where the television was. That Veronica girl from District Two scared the living daylights out of me! She looked like if she got close to me I would be dead in a second.

Another person who seemed scary was the girl from District Nine, Cherry. However, the girl from District Ten and the boy from District Twelve stuck out, too. They both seemed really nice. It was over, thank God. As we headed to bed, I whispered to Darren, "Sorry about your family…" He looked at me and cracked a smile, the first one I had ever seen cross his face. He didn't say anything back but I knew he was my new ally. Maybe I wouldn't die in the Hunger Games as fast as I thought I would. Maybe, just maybe…

**How was it? Did you like your character, or if your character wasn't featured, what do you think of them? Please tell me if there is anything that I need to add! Constructive critism is always welcomed! Hope you all enjoyed reading it **


	7. Chariot Rides

**Chariot Rides**

**District 7:**

**Derek's POV:**

"Ready for this, hun?" I nodded. The price for beauty was very expensive. They then proceeded to rip out another chunk full of hair from my legs. I mean, let's be realistic! I kept very good care of my body for the ladies, so I can't imagine the pain some of the other tributes are going through. My prep team is made up of three people. Olivia is very, what's the word, uh, well rounded? Prada seems to be kind of shy, but he knows how not to make me go into an immense amount of pain. Then there is Eagle, who just won't shut up!

After I was done being jumped by the prep team, I met my stylist Cleopatra. She was…well interesting. She reminded me of a snake, which is what I am sure she was going for. Green skin, slit eyes, forked tongue, all the works.

"If you dress me up as an axe, I swear, I will kill you!"

"Oh, save it! Plus, I did axes last year. We don't want to bore the audience…I think you'll like your costume." Right then and there I knew that this woman was to be feared. However, once I saw my costume, I had to admit, it just screamed me.

**District 5:**

**Memory's POV:**

When I saw the others outfits, I just wanted to die right here and now. I was dressed in frills and every accessory. Oddly enough, so was my counterpart, Aaron. When I first saw him, I burst out laughing! I know right here and now I'm not getting any sponsors based off the Chariot rides. The Careers really stuck out to me. They all were dressed in a "matchy-matchy" kind of way, but not cliché either. They all just looked so stunning. Except that little kid from District 4, Seel. He seemed so scared that it took away from his outfit.

At least I wasn't the only tribute who would suffer because of this. The people from district ten were dressed as sheep, the people from district eleven were dressed as squash and eggplant, and the people from District Twelve were dressed as big lumps of coal. Then I looked over at the people from District Seven and wanted to start laughing out loud. The girl was dressed as a tree, not that unusual, but the boy was dressed as a lumberjack. However, it wasn't your normal lumberjack. This was a sexy lumberjack. Tight pants, tight shirt, and his axe was placed in a…suggestive area.

Everyone else was just average in comparison to the Careers. The tributes from District Six were dressed up in a cliché way. They had the whole doctor and nurse thing going on. Also, the tributes from District Three were dressed in boring, plain old black suits that had some weird pattern etched on them. The Careers, though, wow! I mean, I hate those guys to no end, but the way the diamonds from district one twinkled, or the way the girl from district two's simple, grey dress flowed, or the way the people from district four's sapphires shined, I was truly star struck.

We got on our chariots and prepared for departure. I could see our stylists were doing last minute things. They straightened our bows, put some more makeup on. God, we just looked like Career wannabes! The anthem started and the doors opened up. Then I saw something that completely shocked me senseless. Maybe the Careers would have a run for the money when it came to attention this year.

**District 3:**

**Taylor's POV:**

I was literally glowing! The first time I saw this suit, I thought my stylist, Reid, was crazy. I mean, it was just a simple, black suit that went from right under my head to the bottom of my feet. It even covered up my hands! I thought for sure that I would just blend in with the background. Well I wasn't now. A few minutes before the chariots were supposed to take off, our stylists told my district partner and I to press the middle of our chests before our chariot started to move. My new ally, Keaton, was freaking out as much as I was. Now, I know what you're thinking. I partnered up with the kid who passed out in front of everyone in Panem. Yes, yes I did, and I don't care what anyone else says! I have my reasons! One, he is my District partner and two, well…ok, I'm just going to admit it…he reminds me of my siblings. He also is the closest thing I have to home, besides my token. I hadn't gotten it back yet because it was a locket Justice gave me. For all they knew there could be some poison dart or needle in it. Idiots.

Once the gates opened, Keaton and I pressed our chests and expected nothing to happen. I was dead wrong! Elegant designs appeared on my body in a warm hue of red. I looked over at Keaton. His designs were manlier and they were in a hue of light blue. I heard gasps from behind us. The people in front of us had no idea what was going on. Perhaps they thought all the tributes were just gawking at them some more. Too bad they were wrong! I heard the gasps from the Capitol crowd as District One went out, and then I heard the louder gasps as District Two went out. Then I heard the screams of amazement as we went out.

The acceptance both Keaton and I got from the Capitol put me on Cloud Nine. I knew we were forgiven for anything, in the Capitol peoples' eyes, that we had done beforehand. We were now considered amazing. I saw all the different people we passed. They were dressed for the occasion, in shimmering, sparkling dresses or starched tuxedos. The buildings were lit up and everything was, well, amazing. The television never really caught the stunning luxury of the Capital. I heard a giggle of some kind and looked over at Keaton, who seemed to be enjoying himself and was waving to the crowd. I realized the Games were still going on. I put on my best smile and waved as if my life depended on it, which it did.

Every person I saw I waved at. I smiled at them as if they were my best friends. I realized that the outfit only gave us the tools to succeed. We had to use them to create an image for ourselves. Even the people with terrible outfits could get some reputation, as long as they kept treating the Capitol people as if they were family. The rest of the ride went in sort of a sequence. Smile, wave, act like you love everyone in the world, act like you are honored to be here, and then repeat. Finally, it was all over. President Raven came out and gave her welcome speech. What a warm welcome she gave us, considering we're just here to be Panem's little toys.

I looked over at the jumbo television that was for everyone to see. I saw that we were competing for screen time with the Careers, the boy from District Seven, and, for some odd reason, the girl from District Eight. What was so special about her? She looked completely normal to me. The wretched speech was finally over and we rolled into what I like to call "the safety zone." No cameras, just us tributes and our helpers. Everyone was telling us how wonderful we looked. I just ignored them and couldn't wait to get to my next safe zone, bed.

**District 12:**

**Meli's POV:**

That was terrible! I couldn't believe my stylist, Blizzard, had actually convinced Aspen's stylist that being dressed as coal would be our best option! Yeah, only if best option means most embarrassing. I tried to stay calm as we headed up to our temporary prison, but I really had the urge to run someone through with a sword. Our mentor, Ophelia, wasn't happy either. She had a fit and told our stylists that if something like this happened again she would personally kill them both. You don't make those kinds of threats in the Capitol. Ever. We sat down to watch the replays of the chariots. I am pretty sure I would rather stick needles in my eyes. Aspen seemed to be concerned too. She knew that this wasn't going to help her chances, she wasn't stupid. It hurt most of all, however, when Aspen saw how adorable the girl from district one was. Aspen could have been that girl! Our stupid stylists, I will kill them if I ever get the chance!

The camera seemed to stay trained on the Careers, District 3, District 7 and District 8. I have no idea why they had stayed trained on District 8 but then it hit me. They looked like they actually liked each other. Now I am not talking "I am going to tolerate you" or "We are so in love" but, I mean, like they trust each other. Now, when I saw glimpses of Aspen and I, we had that same vibe, but who would pay attention to that when we are lumps of coal?

Once the replays were over, we were served dinner. It was eerily quiet. Ophelia was still trying not to kill someone and our escort, Drakon, didn't say anything because his nose was still broken. Aspen and I said a few words to each other, but it was nothing important. We both knew we were being watched. As we headed to bed, I thought about the Hunger Games. These games were used to kill innocent children. I had an image flit through my head of that boy from District One standing over Aspen's body. I waited until everyone had gone into their quarters until I punched a wall.

**So what do you guys think? Any good? Pm me if I messed up your character in any way! Also, I cannot wait to get to the actual games! I am so excited!**


	8. Training Day 1

**Training Day: 1**

**District 10:**

**Iris' POV:**

I was running. Running for my very life. I could feel his arms close around me. I felt the press of his sword to my throat. Before I knew it, I was soaked in blood. I did nothing to fight back. I looked down on the scene, as a specter. I could barely recognize that bloody piece of meat. My blond hair was dyed red from my blood. The only recognizable thing was my blue eyes, staring right through me in a daze. The monster who was killing me changed every second. From the Careers, to my own district partner, to even that little girl from 12.

I woke up screaming. It was just a dream. Just a dream…too bad it was going to be a reality all too soon. I got up and found clothes set out for me. A simple blue shirt with black sweatpants. I walked out and found no one was having breakfast yet. I sat down, grabbed a roll and some eggs, and nibbled on my food. I stared out the window, at this marvelously disgusting city. It was full of color and life. I could feel the city's heartbeat from where I sat. Too bad that heart was pumped by the lust of blood and the self-centered world these people live in. Tallen came out in a green shirt and dark grey sweatpants. I was so grateful that we weren't matching.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

I thought about telling him the truth, since he was my ally, but decided to lie and say "I slept fine. How about you?" I didn't even need to ask. He had the same bags under his eyes as I did. No one was sleeping well anymore. Except for the Careers. Maybe.

"Come on you two, eat up! We have a big day ahead of us!" trilled Luna, our mentor. She was trying to cheer us up. She had a hard mentor, who was very tough on her. She seemed to be trying the opposite approach on us. Our escort, Venus, stepped out and looked as refreshed as ever. I felt my breakfast start to come back up. How could she be so refreshed when the people she was escorting might die!

Breakfast was over as quickly as it begun and we headed downstairs. We shared an elevator with the tributes from District 11 and, later, District 6. It wasn't all that awkward. It was only awkward when you thought about them dead. We made it to the Training Center and I was shocked. There were weapons everywhere! I didn't know how to compute this! Everyone was bigger and stronger than me, and they all had more skills then me. There was no way I was going to survive…

The head trainer, Chiron, began to read the list of stations and the rules we must abide by or face "severe punishment." I just tuned out. I wasn't going to get in any fights or break any rules. I didn't need a target on my back. I saw the Careers head off to intimidate us. The blond haired girl from District Two went to throw some knives with deadly accuracy. The Boys from District One and Two went to the swords station and started to beat the dummies to a pulp. The girl from District One went and shot some arrows very well, while the girl from District Four picked up a mace and started to destroy everything in sight. It was official. I was a dead women standing. We all split up, trying to find a knack for anything. I first went to the edible food station. I spent a good hour there. I needed to survive! Then I went to learn how to tie knots. I trained with the instructor and the girl from District 11. She seemed nice, and smart too. Maybe we could be allies…

Then everything started to go way downhill. I couldn't build a fire to save my life, making traps for game, which I am against, was another fail, and camouflage…let's not get into it. I still had a few hours before lunch and I ran out of non violent activities to try. I looked at the stations. The unarmed combat I would not excel in the least, and the maces were much too heavy. I decide to try the knives, since they seem the lightest and most useful. I head over to the station, where the girls from both district Five and Six are at. I smiled and nodded to them both.

"Hello, my name is Memory. I can't seem to recall yours, what is it?" the red headed girl from Five asked.

"Oh, my name is Iris, nice to meet you." I replied. The blond girl from District Six just ignored me. Her name was Misty, I remember now! I started my training and looked down at the disgusting thing in my hand. Such an evil thing… I look over at the other two tributes. Memory seems to have some problems throwing them, but can at least mess up the dummy a little. Misty, on the other hand, excels at it. She hits a ton of the marks and by the time she is done with the dummy, it is just a pile of fluff. I try to copy her technique, but can't seem to get the hang of it. Her technique seems to be sneaky and to strike fast and retreat. I realize mine was blunter and would have gotten me easily killed. I finally am able to copy it and am so proud of myself. Misty seems to be giving me the eye of death, angry that I learned from her, while Memory pats me on the back. As we head into the lunch room, I realize that the Careers are staring at Memory, Misty, the boy from District 12, and me. I wonder why…

**District 4:**

**Soapy's POV:**

I looked around the room. They were all out to kill me, whether they knew it or not. I shouldn't worry, though, I'll kill them first. I look around at the start of our Career group. There was District One, Two, and me. I kicked that shrimp, Seel, out. No way was he going to slow me down.

"So let's just get down to strategy," says Eric, "who are we accepting in our group? We need as many bodies as we can get!"

"That girl from District Five looks interesting," says Tyler, obviously entranced. He would…

"Or maybe the girl from District 8, Avery," said Eric, "she seems resourceful."

Veronica just rolled her eyes. "Boys, always thinking with their downstairs brain. The only two who seem reasonable to me are the girl from District 6 and the boy from District 12! They both actually have skills! The girl seems capable with a knife and she is from the freaking medicine district. She has to know something about healing, unlike any of us. If we get hit, we're screwed!"

"Then let's try our best to dodge attacks, like real Careers," I said, "and what about the boy?"

"Well, you know, he seemed pretty handy…" I just rolled my eyes! These seemed like really bad reasons, except for that girl Misty. She seemed like a possible choice. Then a little angel must have been watching over me because the girl, Misty, came over.

"Listen, I know the Careers are a tight knit group of elites, but I am here to make a proposition. Let me in. I can cook, clean, keep things organized, and heal any injuries you have. I could also guard the camp if I am needed to. I'm just a lonely pawn in these Games, while you guys are kings and queens. You need people to control and I need to be safe. Just think about it, okay?" And with that she left as quickly as she came, not even giving us a chance to respond.

"Well she's in," I declared, "and I have a proposition of my own. Go talk to the people who you think are the most interesting today and see what you think after that. Tomorrow we will make and confirm proper alliances." Everyone seemed to agree with my logic. Who wouldn't? Tyler went and talked with the red head from 5, while Eric went and talked with the girl from 8. Veronica started a conversation with the hottie from 7 and Sky went and talked with the shrimp that we kicked out. I realized right then and there, from the different reactions, that this wasn't just about career alliances. This was about the game. What were Eric and Sky up to? I could tell by their facial expressions that they weren't talking about alliances or anything of the sort. I then saw both of their conversation partners' expressions. Were they flirting? What the hell were they after? I decided to look around and see if anyone caught my eye. No one did. Most people sat with their District partners, oddly enough, and the rest sat by themselves. I looked over at the boy from District 9, he looked depressed. All he did was sit in a corner and look at the floor dejectedly, as if it had slapped him or something.

Tyler was the first one to come back, defeated. I could tell that girl had rejected him faster than you would ally yourself with dog dung. He just sat his head on the table and sulked. Get over it, lover boy! Veronica came back with an interesting expression. As if she got rejected too, and I started to wonder what went wrong. Sky and Eric came back with blissful expressions, as if deep in thought. I would have to keep my eye on them. Another thing I remembered about the Hunger Games. You weren't allies forever.

**District 6:**

**Wesley's POV:**

I was so confused… Misty said she would be my ally to the end, she said that the Career thing was just a trick. Was it true? The girl I have always been interested in would not lie to me, would she? She said we had to plan. She would stick with the Careers, betray them, and then come find me. It sounded like a good one, but could I trust her? I realized I could, wholeheartedly.

Morning training had gone well, I swept through the edible foods easily, and camouflage was a piece of cake. I was a survivor! I even learned some sick tricks with a sword. I could hold my own in a fight. However, that was just for emergencies. I mean, my mind was my best weapon and I found out how I could use it to the best of its abilities. I spent two hours this morning on traps and decided to do it all afternoon. I learned plenty of traps for animals; sadly, my trainer didn't see that these traps could be used for humans. Misty came over a few times, and I taught her what I learned. Just the basic versions of the animal and human trapping, but it would be quite helpful to both of us.

I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the day. I was glad. I mean, this was fun stuff and all. Learning how to kill people, what could get better? But it'd been a long day. I met Misty at the elevator and offered her my arm. She dismissed it, which was kind of hurtful, but whatever. I looked sadly at the Careers, trying to take my mind off of the petty gesture.

"I feel bad for them. They just want to kill everyone. What kind of life is that?"

"Don't pity them," she almost hissed, "the world will always be filled with fools like them. Fighting and dying for something they have no idea about. Then they like to think that someone in the future will honor them in death by putting roses on their tombstones. Too bad that will never happen." She then proceeded to the elevator and I followed with a frown. Wow, deep stuff.

**District 9:**

**Cherry's POV:**

Today was beyond easy. I already know that I can use every weapon in there. The other tributes have no idea, though. I just spent all my time at the fire starting station. I just want to stay under the radar, then pop up when they least expect it. Won't they be surprised when I come out of the ashes? Won't they be surprised when I arise with the intent of killing them? Won't they be surprised when small little Cherry Hemlock becomes a killer? Won't they be even more surprised when I kill _them_?

I skip dinner, I had a big lunch. I prepare for bed with a nice shower and some nice hot chocolate. Won't they be sorry for underestimating me? Won't they be sorry that they let me run away from the Cornucopia with supplies because I am not that big of a threat? The answer to all my questions is yes. They will be extremely sorry.

**I hoped you loved it and review!**


	9. Training Day 2

**Training Day 2:**

**District 2:**

**Veronica's POV:**

I was going to chop that witch into tiny little pieces and make a stew out of her! How dare she have the NERVE to flirt with Eric! The worst part is that he actually seems to like her back! I mean, we have flirted a ton but it was all game, no substance. She seemed to be getting somewhere. That Avery girl was going to feel my wrath once we got into the arena, that's for sure. I looked at them over at the knives station and wanted to rip her throat out right now with one of those very knives. She was laughing, his hand on her shoulder. I had to admit, she was pretty good with a knife, but what would happen when I charged her with a mace? Then we'll see who has the last laugh.

I started to laugh a little too loudly and crazily, getting me stares from everyone in the room, and I responded by whacking off the head of a dummy. They all turned away. Tyler came over and I asked, "Tyler, do you find me attractive?" He seemed a little tongue tied at the moment. "Would you kiss me, if you got the chance?" He looked a bit shocked and embarrassed. "See, if I can do that to you, why can't I do that to Eric?" I stomped off towards the edible plant section. I just needed to do something that didn't get my blood boiling. Misty was over there, again, but I just ignored her. Eric seemed to pay more attention to her then me.

I knew I would have to kill Eric, but I am not used to being rejected by boys! If I can't have Eric, well, frankly, nobody can. I thought about bashing in his head right now, but then I probably wouldn't make it into the Games. I let out a big sigh. I spent an hour or so before I saw the Gamemakers. They were checking us out, as they should be. Eric was at the swords, showing off, and Avery was at the knives. I saw my opportunity. I went to the knives and started to throw them. All of the sudden, we had a competition. Most of the Gamemakers were paying attention, and they all saw when I upstaged her.

"You really think you are going to survive," I hissed, "well, guess what? It will be over my dead body, except I am not dying." I then hopped over to the sword station, hoping to flirt with Eric some more.

**District 8:**

**Avery's POV:**

What just happened? I was completely torn and didn't know what to do. Eric was so nice. He had just told me he would do anything to protect me. He wasn't really a Career, and I kind of believed him. I think I was starting to fall in love with him. Of course that Veronica chick was not helping at all. She was just so mean to me, and for what? Just because Eric likes me more than her, doesn't mean I deserved to be hated! I then looked down at my locket, my token given to me by Sam.

Last night, I had finally found a way to pry it open. In it was a note. It asked me to be his girlfriend when I came back. I didn't know what to do. I loved him so much and wanted to be with him more than anything, but Eric was so sweet and protective… and it didn't hurt that he was unbelievably gorgeous. Also, Eric was real right now. Loving Sam wasn't going to protect me in the arena. Loving Eric could. I looked over at Eric. He smiled and waved. I did the same back and saw him blush a little. Maybe he was in love with me too.

The lunch bell rang, signaling us to eat. I started to go in, but my District partner, Aidan, pulled me aside.

"I don't like this," he whispered, "I don't like this one bit. I don't trust Eric! He is a Career and probably just acting to get what he wants!"

"This sent a surge of anger through me."You don't know him at all!"

"Neither do you!"

"Well, good thing you aren't the one who has to trust him!"

"But I have to trust you, and I need to protect you!"

"Maybe I don't need your protection!" Then I ran over to where Eric was sitting, without the Careers, and hugged him. This got my point across to Aidan. He could just go protect someone who needs it! I had Eric!

**District 1: **

**Tyler's POV:**

Why was Eric sitting with her? I could tell Veronica was just seething with anger. No one wanted to mess with her right now. "Are we making our move now?" I asked the other tributes. They all nodded and we got up. Soapy went to confirm the alliance with Misty, Veronica went to go ask the boy from District Five, Sky went to go talk to Seel, for a purpose we had invented ourselves, and I went to go ask Memory. This was going to be interesting. "Hey Memory, I got a question for you." She looked up with an annoyed expression.

"What?"

"Well, the Careers and I were talking and we wanted you to join up with us. Are you in?"

She looked as if I had just thrown a bucket of cold water on her. "No, I am not in! I think you are all just arrogant brats, who need to grow up. I would rather be killed the second the Hunger Games start then join up with you! I would rather open my veins and bleed out! I would rather-" She didn't finish her sentence. There was a pause as she trailed off, then her face took on a stony look. She slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground. She was going to regret that…

As I headed back to our table, I noticed complete silence in the room. I sat back down and they were all back with our new allies. Seel and…what was his name… looked really excited. Soapy must have caught Misty up on the plan because she had on a complete fake smile. A smile only a Career would know.

"I am so thrilled to be here," exclaimed Aaron. I saw his hand travel to Veronica's knee and she lightly lifted it.

"We are thrilled to have you here too…" Aaron then proceeded to hit on Veronica and she kept trying to persuade him to leave her alone.

"I thought you guys had kicked me out and didn't want me?" asked Seel. Soapy just started to laugh.

"Well I did at first," she exclaimed, "but then I realized we could teach you anything you don't know, once we are in the arena. Also, you seem very…resourceful. Careers need to stick together, no matter what their age or experience is!"

He looked absolutely thrilled and I saw Sky take his hand. His face turned bright cherry red. She then whispered something in his ear and he turned an even darker shade of red. We all just burst out laughing! Our plan was going just as planned. The tributes this year had no idea what was going to hit them.

**District 12:**

**Aspen's POV:**

I looked over and saw the Careers laughing. I wanted that. The closeness that came with an alliance. I decided to get it. I looked over at Meli and said "Come on!" He looked confused but seemed to be open for whatever. I headed over to the people from Districts 10 and 11. "You boys sit here and play nice while the girls talk!"

I whipped Meli and the blonde boy from District Ten down to Darren and grabbed both the girls hands. We went over to the corner of the room, where we wouldn't be overheard.

"I know you may think I am stupid and weak, but I am not! I can use a knife very well and would be a great ally! I want the six of us to align ourselves and take out the Careers later in the game. Now, if you don't think I would be a good ally, look at Meli. He is big and strong and could help protect both of you!"

I tried to sound as sincere and serious as possible. Hopefully I just didn't give away all my secrets to all the wrong people. They seemed contemplative as they thought it over. They also seemed amused by the way I said it. Was it too innocent or emotional? Did I need to make a better argument?

"I'm in, "the girl from district 11 says, "My name is Amy and I think any ally is a good one at this point!"

"I'm in too as long as Tallen is," says the blond haired girl, "My name is Iris and I think my mentor will be thrilled I found some allies."

"Great! My name is Aspen," I said, "and we are going to give the Careers a run for their money or die trying!"

We walked back to the boys and told them what had conspired.

"Sweet," exclaimed Tallen, "this makes it so much more fun!" Darren nodded in agreement and I could tell Meli was happy.

"We shouldn't let the Careers on to our alliance," I whisper now, realizing how good this can be if we play it right, "Let's just meet up with each other at the Cornucopia and make a break for it, right? The Careers hopefully won't see us as a threat!" We all accepted this new plan and went off in our separate directions. The Careers had no idea what was coming for them.

**OK, so is it getting better :D also, special shout out to my beta, dimitrisgirl18****. YOU ROCK!**


	10. The Gamemaker's Performance

**Ok so with the performing for the Gamemakers, I am not doing everyone because that is just reaping all over again. I am just doing people who it either A) reveals a skill not known before or B) reveals some sort of character trait. So probably not a lot of careers, as an example. Enjoy reading this and review!**

**Training Day 3 and The Gamemakers' Performance:**

**District 2:**

**Eric's POV:**

This was the final day for us to train. What made it even more critical was that we only had until lunch to train. Not that I needed it. It was just the last time to observe the competition. This was a good time to pick out the threats and single out the weaklings. Veronica came over, and smiled. I really didn't want to deal with her crazy crap right now, but I smiled anyways. I did not want to be on her bad side…not yet, anyways.

"Hey there, gorgeous," she said seductively, "what's up?"

"Just practicing with the swords some more."

"Oh," she exclaimed enthusiastically, "maybe you could teach me some tricks!" Oh yeah right! She needed to be taught how to use the sword just as much as I needed practice! This was just another ploy. I decided right there and then to teach her something, but it had nothing to do with swords.

"All right, trick number one," I whispered as she dug around for a good sword, her back turned to me, "Never let the enemy get behind you." I then grabbed her by the hair and put my sword to her throat. All sound in the room stopped. I thought about drawing blood, but then I would get in trouble for sure. We held this position for a few more seconds before I let her go. "Anything else you would like to learn?"

"Actually, I'm pretty good for now. Maybe later." She had this glint in her eye that spelled trouble. Don't worry, Eric; you'll kill her before she gets the chance to take revenge. She stalked away. I taught her three valuable lessons. One, never let anyone get behind you, two, not to mess with me anymore, and three, I am in charge, whether she likes it or not!

**District 7:**

**Jessie's POV:**

I was so nervous. In an hour or two I was going to be performing for the Gamemakers! I threw my axe with deadly accuracy. I was from Seven, people knew I knew how to use an axe. Why hide it? I started to brush my hand through my brown curls as I looked at the other tributes. It didn't matter that much what I did today… My mentor didn't even believe in me! He was putting all his hope in my District Partner because he also can use an axe, people like him, and he's pretty darn gorgeous!

I decided to look out at my competition and pick out my enemies. All of the Careers were a huge threat, because they were killing machines. That Wesley kid had spent all three days at the trapping station. He was going to be a very strategic player. That Aidan boy had picked up skills with the mace while he was here. He was a huge competitor. Also, the girls from District Ten and Eleven were serious competition! I had seen them both training at the archery station. They were good! Plus, the girl from Ten seemed to know how to use a knife well, too.

My competition was really good, but I was better. I saw Derek coming over and I averted him. Before, I did it out of hatred. Now I did it out of fear. I was starting to become…attached to him, and in the Hunger Games; those kinds of feelings are dangerous. I would not allow myself to be put in that kind of situation!

I heard the lunch bell ring. I went into the lunch room and dished myself up some orange rice with chicken. It smelled delicious! I went and sat with the boy from District Nine, Alexander. He wouldn't say a word to me, but he would tolerate me. It was exactly how I liked it. After lunch, they called the boy from District One in. This is going to be interesting!

**District One:**

**Sky's POV:**

I walked into the gymnasium, ready to perform. The Gamemakers looked equally as pleased! I started my fifteen minutes off with Archery. I shot many targets, getting some applause. I then moved my way over to the swords. I sliced up a dummy to bits. I knew I had only around five minutes left. I went over, grabbed some knives, and threw them at the dummy with some great accuracy! I then did five back flips and landed right where I had entered. I bowed, and waited for their applause to end. They excused me and I left. Top that!

**District 3:**

**Taylor's POV:**

I entered the gymnasium timidly. This was like being a monkey in the circus and just waiting to be laughed at! I was so embarrassed! They told me to begin and I tried to think of something interesting to do. I picked up a knack for throwing knives, but doing that for fifteen minutes? I would surely lose their attention…or would I? I picked up as many knives as I could and stood in the middle of the room. I threw one in the heart of a dummy. That earned some applause. I then threw some at the Archery targets, in between weight lifting equipment, into logs at the fire starting station, and finally I created a shape in the ground from thirty feet away. A heart. Ironic, isn't it? The Gamemakers seemed completely enthralled, but let me leave because my time was up. Maybe I would get some sponsors after all…

**District 5:**

**Memory's POV:**

This was so stupid! I wanted to refuse to enter the room for their stupid enjoyment! However, it wasn't exactly an invitation, it was more of a summons. So, against my will, I entered that room and had half a mind to just stare them down. I would have, if it wasn't for the fact that I needed some sponsors. I groaned and grabbed the nearest sword. However, I accidentally dropped it right when I picked it up, making me lose some attention. If I was going to perform for them, well then dang it they would pay attention!

I grabbed several dummies, an axe, and a lighter sword, and brought them very close to the Gamemakers. They looked a tad but frightened since no one got this close usually. I then spent the next fifteen minutes dismembering them. I did it creatively, but skillfully too. When they dismissed me I saw different reactions. Fear, awed, and just a bit confused. I had the urge to laugh at them. I didn't, but I would have loved to have seen their faces!

**District 6:**

**Misty's POV:**

It didn't matter that when I walked in, half of them were paying attention to a stupid duck. I would get their attention soon enough. I would have shown them my work with a knife, but that would have gotten me a mediocre score, at best. I needed to pull out the big guns. I went straight to the edible plants station. There was a bottle there and I started to squeeze different juices in it. I knew the difference between poisonous ones and healing ones.

I had spent ten minutes making a simple brew that would get me a better score when used, but not by much. I steeled a look back; they weren't paying attention any more. I needed to add the most deadly ingredient. I took off my emerald necklace. From the outside it looked like it was just a simple, long emerald. Good thing they didn't figure out you could screw off the top! I screwed it off and put two drops of my poison into the brew. Two more minutes, maximum. I dragged a dummy over to the center of the room.

"Yoo hoo," I mockingly yelled at them, "time for the grand finale." This caught most of their attention. I took the brew in the glass on poured it on the dummy. As soon as I touched it, it started to disintegrate. Everyone was shocked! How could I do that using plants from the station? If only they knew… By the time I was dismissed, the dummy was a pool of black sludge on the floor. Let's see who's a competitor now!

**District 11:**

**Darren's POV:**

When I walked into the room, the faint smell of cleaning supplies hit me. Someone did something a bit experimental. I walked to the center and they nodded for me to start. By now half of them were wasted and the other half was bored. They would pay attention to me once I started! I was doing some heavy weight lifting, that is, until I noticed they still weren't paying any attention to me. I was going to die soon for their amusement and they couldn't give me fifteen minutes of their life. I then decided, well more like went into a rage, to throw things at them. I knew the force field would protect them. These things weren't small either. I am talking entire stations. They screamed and screamed and finally I was escorted out. Shows them right!

**District 12:**

**Meli's POV:**

I was so sick of this! I had been hacking away at things for seven minutes with a very large knife and I had had it! When I came in, they were scared witless, but now that I didn't do anything strange, they had gone back to their food. I just wish I could go in there and… there was nothing I could do about it. I hacked away for another seven minutes and just left. They didn't even notice I was leaving.

**District 6:**

**Misty's POV:**

I rode up the elevator, not being able to contain my excitement; I was so going to get a great score! There was no way this plan could go wrong! I finally got up there and sat down for lunch silently. My escort and the one mentor who wasn't completely crazy bombarded both of us with questions. Wesley told us about his elaborate trap that got him, what he thinks, will be a fairly good score.

Naomi asked me how I think I had done and I said, "We'll just have to wait and see." We finished lunch and talked about nothing important. This chit chat was kind of nice. Mitch was drugged up and talked about butterflies, Singing Rain talked about fashion, and Naomi talked about home and that one of us were going to win. Wesley and I didn't say much.

The broadcasting of the training scores started and we all sat down. Tyler got an eight. Sky got a ten. Both decent scores for a Career. Both Veronica and Eric got a nine, again, decent scores. The boy from District Three got a three! Hah, what a loser. The girl from District Three got a nine! That was a huge shock to me and all of Panem. She didn't seem like much of a threat, all she had was a shiny costume. Seel got a six, while Soapy got an eight. Why we ever put him in the Career alliance is beyond me. I mean, their plan makes sense but it gives us such a bad reputation!

Aaron got a five. Wow, way to fail, Aaron! Memory got a solid eight, which was really good. I have to watch out for her, too… Wesley got a seven and everyone cheered him on. I wanted a ten. That was all I wanted. Eleven! I got an eleven. Everyone was shocked and started to ask me what I did. I just told them to hush up and that they would find out in the games.

Derek got six, while his District partner got a seven. Both are fairly good… The boy from District Eight got an eight, while Avery got a six. Again, decent scores for someone from their district. Both people from District Nine got a one! What was this? I mean, I knew that the pipsqueak, Alexander, was a tad bit depressed but did he even try? That girl, Cherry, looked formidable. Maybe she was faking. Maybe this was all just an act. I guess I would find out later.

The boy from District Ten got a five, while his partner got a seven. The boy from District Eleven got an eleven too! What had he done! He was strong and stuff but I only saw him lift weights! That couldn't have been that impressive. I assume he has a special skill that he is hiding from us… His district partner got a six. The boy from District Twelve got a six, while the girl got a four. The people from the last few districts seemed like easy pickings, with the exceptions of the girl from Ten and the boy from Eleven. Of course, looks are deceiving. Believe me, I would know. I seem to be deceiving a lot of people…


	11. Interviews

**OK guys, so just a warning, I skipped the whole "prep for interview day" because A) I want to get to the games, B) you will find out the interview angle and outfits and stuff like that when the interviews are happening and C) I really wasn't inspired to write about issues with high heels or finding one self or anything else that involves that day! Ooh in this chapter, you are going to hear a lot about appearances because I seemed to not be as descriptive as I could have been in earlier chapters! Also, you are going to see a very familiar name/person (hehehe) because it's been a couple hundred years. Caesar is dead. Sorry to break it to you! I already got the alliances down, people's skills down, and the people themselves so LET THE GAMES BEGIN (soon) **

**Interviews:**

**Europa's POV:**

I came out on the stage with a dazzling white dress. I had silver embroidered into my hair and had changed my eye color to a silver tone this year. I had to keep up with the theme! Ever since Caesar, the interviewer has tried to change their color every year. My mentor, Dixie, changed her skin color every year. I chose a more subtle approach with the eyes. I was all ready for the cameras, and all I had to do was wait for the tributes to come out. I wasn't as good as Caesar or Dixie when it came to helping the tributes shine, but hopefully I was getting there! After a fifteen minute wait, the tributes filled their seats. The camera man gave me the signal and I put on my best smile.

"Hello Panem, and welcome to the Interview portion of the games," I exclaimed, "We are going to start with Sky, the female tribute from District One. Come on up here, Sky!" Sky came prancing up the stage in a floor length green dress. It made her look older. More sophisticated. Her blonde hair was curled so that it was higher up instead of down to her shoulders.

"Hello Europa. I am so honored to be here!"

"And we are honored to have you," I exclaimed, "you seem like such a sweet girl! How did an adorable thing like you volunteer for the Hunger Games?" The truth is I knew the answer. It was because she was an evil, violent little twerp. However that was not the answer she gave the rest of the world.

'Well, I have always admired the spirit that the people of the Capitol provide the Hunger Games. I wanted to meet these wonderful people myself! They are all so kind and considerate!" We then went on talking about things that involved the Capitol and its people. She was trying to charm her way into the peoples' hearts. She was dang good at it too! The buzzer sounded and I dismissed her, politely, of course. Next came up Tyler, her partner. His brown hair was spiked, instead of down as usual, so it was out of his face. His hazel eyes seemed to glisten with because of the color of his dark brown hair.

He seemed well enough, just a little nervous. He was fiddling with his diamond encrusted suit when I said "So, I see that you also volunteered, not a first, was there a reason why?"

"Well, as Sky said before, this city and the people in it are fabulous," he started to open up. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just shrugged, "I guess it has always been a dream of mine to win the Hunger Games." I could tell he was lying through his teeth. He seemed to be a deep thinker, so I asked him questions about the people of the Capitol. How they act, why they act that way, what they say, and how they say it. In the end, he probably was just as memorable as Sky.

Next up was Veronica. She was wearing a skimpy little black dress that was accented with gold jewelry. I couldn't figure out if she was going for sexy or high class hooker. Either way, I could feel half the guys start paying attention. Her blonde hair was straightened, but they highlighted it with even more blond so her blue eyes popped. There wasn't much to talk to her about. She was bodily sexy, but her dialogue was a determined competitor. She pretty much spent all three minutes complimenting the Hunger Games and saying why she was going to win. Very good combination in my opinion. The guys she doesn't reel in with her body, she will reel in with her brain and attitude.

Her District partner was up next. He was wearing a maroon dress shirt and black pants. Simple, but it outlined his body very well. His blond hair was swept out of his blue eyes so you could look into them.

"Eric, I'm assuming that the Capitol isn't completely different from back home, but what's the difference, really? What do you like about here more or home?' I gave him the tool and he used it. He talked about how amazing the people were here, but went on to talk about his friends. He even told a hilarious story about how he almost chopped his friends arm off. At the end, he was charming, likeable, funny, but hinted a strong masculine side.

The next girl who came was Taylor, the stunning one. She had a terrific costume and a high score to boot! She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress and her dark brown hair was curled to perfection. The dress seemed to pulse with color, which made her eyes pulse with it. It was excellent.

"Taylor, you look magnificent! I can't believe how beautiful the color of your dress is! I mean, this is the girl who was in jeans and a t-shirt at the Reaping!" I got quite a few chuckles from the audience.

"Thank you!" she said sweetly.

"Now, I seem to recall that when I watched the Reapings, there were quite a few reactions from the audience. Care to tell us about them?" She seemed to go off into her own little world. She talked about her family. About why she was in jeans and a t-shirt and the funny story about her friend falling off a roof. She then started to talk about Justice. Her eyes lit up with hope. She talked about him for the rest of the time and when she got up to leave, I heard a sigh from the audience. They loved it when someone with a boyfriend or girlfriend came to the games. They always hoped they could make it back home. The perfect love story. Too bad it usually didn't end that way.

Next up was Keaton, who had a pulsing green suit that complimented his green eyes and lit up his brown hair. Getting him to open up was hard. I did, eventually, bringing up how he passed out. He laughed and we cracked jokes at his own expenses until his time as up. Poor kid, he wasn't getting any sponsors.

Then came Sofia, the girl from District Four. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown that made her eyes look gorgeous. The dress was meant to resemble the ocean and it succeeded. Her mid-back black hair was left natural, just like the ocean. Her baby blue highlight she had in her hair seemed to go with her dress as well. I saw her angle the minute she started talking. Smart, deadly, but likeable. She pulled it off marvelously by talking about the people she liked and the people she thought of as weak. The sad thing is that everyone knew who the weak ones were so they couldn't help but agree with her. She would get the sponsors that voted on skill, that's for sure.

Up next was Seel. He was wearing an ocean blue shirt with a black suit. He seemed very uncomfortable. I noticed that Sky blew him a kiss and he perked right up. All of the sudden he was Mr. Confident, cracking jokes, being endearing, and I fell in love with him. There was something innocent and honest to him, it wasn't fake like some of the other Careers.

Up next came Memory. She was wearing an elegant red dress with her bright red hair pulled up. It was so beautiful. She looked as if she some super model. The stylists certainly made up for the Chariots! I also noticed she had a wedding ring around her neck, so that was my first question.

"This was actually given to me by my best friend, Kyliee. She is the one I volunteered with. It is kind of our inside joke."

"Tell me, Memory, why did you react in such a way when Kyliee as picked for the Hunger Games?" Memory then talked. It wasn't an act, it was just her talking about the one thing that mattered most to her. Her best friend. She talked about how she was too nice for these games, she also talked about her sister and how she missed both people back home dearly. She also told us some random facts about human relationships that I made into more of a joke so the audience wouldn't be bored to death. In the end, she was dazzling. Her outfit, her personality, and her friendship. It was all just so dazzling.

Up next came Aaron and, he was just ugly. He had on great clothes but no makeup could hide his terrible skin or his hair. I shook hands with him and wiped it on my dress. He didn't have an angle either, which didn't help him. All he talked about was how he was a Career now and how much he liked girls. It wasn't cute, or anything. This guy was just a lost cause. Then when he put his hand on my leg, well, I couldn't wait for a spear to go through his neck!

Up next came the mystery girl, Misty. She was wearing a long black dress and had her long black hair up in a bun. The only thing that really popped were her green eyes and that was because of all the emeralds she was wearing. I tried to get her to open up about her score, or her newfound Career alliance. The whole time she was aloof. This was good. Everybody wanted to know her better and would pay special attention to her in the games. Whether she was going to get any sponsors is yet to be seen.

Her partner, Wesley, was up before I invited him. He had on a tuxedo, with an emerald green bow tie. It complimented his green eyes, fair complexion, and light brown hair. He was full of energy and expressed it with the crowd. He got everyone riled up and everyone was cheering for him at the end, when he went to sit back down.

Jessie, the girl from District Seven, was next. She was wearing a long sleeved, red dress that had sequins along the neckline. Not to mention she had red pumps that highlighted her legs. However, they did nothing to cover her scar. In fact, they defined it by sweeping her light brown curls to one side so you could clearly see it, along with her brown-green eyes. Her angle was sexy, but dangerous. She talked about how she would wrestle people to the ground and rough up boys and girls back home, but she had a seductive tone to her voice. It was a complete act, but the men in Panem wouldn't see that!

Derek, the sexy lumberjack, came up next. He was wearing a simple tuxedo, but it made him look classy with his short black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. We poked fun at his Chariot costume and then he went into how sexy he thought I was. Apparently, I didn't even compare to Jessie, though. He went off about how beautiful and sexy she was. She looked shocked and I couldn't blame her. All of Panem now thought they were lovers, which I could tell they weren't. He went to go sit back down.

Avery, the girl from Eight, was up next. She had on a brown dress that came to her knees, but it seemed to remind me of a doe. I could tell what she was going for. Innocent. Her dark blue eyes had no makeup around them, her blonde hair had a brown bow in it, and she looked virtually pure. She was fifteen and looked so innocent. She talked about how much she loved this place, and how she loved everyone in it. It was all an act, and I knew it. She was innocent, but she didn't like the Capitol at all. It was a given.

Her partner, Aidan, was up before I knew it. He had a simple suit, but it was made out of nice materials that were appealing to the eye. His brown hair was left natural, and his blue eyes sparkled with…something I couldn't put my finger on. His angle was funny and nice. He talked about how much he liked this place, but he still missed home. He told a funny story about how he almost dropped a box of textiles on a cat, but it scurried up his pants to get away from the falling box. In the end, he was funny, but not someone I would remember very well compared to others.

Next came the girl named Cherry. She was flying completely under the radar. The only thing I noticed different about her is that her red hair was cut very short. Must be for the games. Her green-blue eyes sparkled, but her outfit was horribly boring. Just a black dress that was floor length. We talked about how she had gotten such a bad score, but she was going to try harder. She said she thought she was going to die, but she was going to try as hard as she could not to. Wow, a tad bit depressing.

The next tribute was twenty times more depressing. He walked up and didn't talk to me AT ALL! Just yes or no answers. I tried every angle! This wasn't aloof, either. This was just borderline depression and I wasn't sure if this kid was even trying!

Iris, the girl from District Ten, was the next tribute and got the audience excited again. She wore a chiffon evening dress that reached the floor. She had her silvery blonde hair up in a bun, but that left her face open so you could see it perfectly. Her stylists spent a lot of time making her icy, blue eyes shine. Her angle was sexy, but caring. She didn't look nor act like a hooker. She talked about home. How she loved her sheep and missed her friends.

Her district partner, Tallen, was up. His angle was energy all the way. Now, you may wonder what I mean. Let's just say he crowd surfed. The audience loved him. He made many jokes, got the people to relate to him, and was cute to boot! He was wearing a nice white dress shirt with black pants, but his brown hair and brown eyes gave him a mischievous look. I don't know why, they just did!

The girl from District Eleven, Amy, was up. She wore a simple brown dress, but had her brown hair down so it made her look like a friendly woodland creature. Also, she had an emerald necklace, which I assume was her district token, and it made her green eyes pop! Her angle was innocent. She just wanted to go home. To see her family again. To play with her little siblings again. It was all she wanted out of life. People seemed to sympathize with her. She might get some sponsors!

Now it was time for Darren, the huge man. His angle, or maybe personality, was dangerous, mean, and ruthless. He made it sound like it was easy to get an eleven and deserved a twelve! He also talked about how everyone was dead meat and how he had to win. It was simple, but straight to the point. I think he gained even more respect.

Finally, the last District! This was getting tiring! Aspen, the twelve year old girl, came flying up the stairs. I thought she was absolutely precious! She had her black hair down and was wearing a cutsie little black dress. I just wanted to hug her to death. Her angle was just plain adorable! She reeked of rainbows and puppies, but no one could smell that way out in the audience. I think everyone gave her a little place in their hearts, all over Panem.

After her was Meli. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo that looked good with his short black hair and grey eyes. His angle was likeable, funny, and an all around good guy. He talked about how awesome everyone was. Then when we got to his family it got really quiet. He talked about how much he loved them and wanted to see them. He also brought up that he was going to protect Aspen as best he could. I could feel everyone tearing up, including Aspen. His time as up and I said good bye to Panem. I waved at the tributes and headed back stage. I washed off my makeup and looked at myself in the mirror. Perhaps we will do red next year…

**What do you guys think? Like how I did it from the interviewers POV? Please review and tell me! Also, hope I didn't ruin some of your characters or anything. Anyway, have a good week and tell me how this story was!**


	12. Day 1: Bloodbath

**OMG THE FIRST DAY OF THE HUNGER GAMES! Just so you are all up to date, this is going to start with someone people right after the interviews and might not end at the end of the day. It might end at noon or something. Who knows, just depends how inspired I am. Also, bonus points plus my eternal happiness if you guys PM me some ideas for Gamemakers traps or mutations because so far I do not have a ton :P Anyways, ENJOY!**

**After Interviews:**

**District 5:'**

**Memory's POV:**

I can't believe how outstanding everyone is in the interviews. My mentor and escorts told me I am fabulous, but I don't believe them. Aaron thinks I'm fabulous too. He doesn't seem to take his hand off of my lower back until I punch him in the nose. My escort looks appalled, but I don't care. I've been waiting days to do that! I sit down to watch the interview replays. The Careers were all amazing, except for Aaron. Yes, he bragged about how he was a Career now! I couldn't wait to either kill him or hear that someone else did. The people from District 3 were pretty good. Then I came up and I was shocked. The light caught my hair and dress and gave me the appearance of flames. I was untouchable in that dress.

Everyone else was really good too, except District Nine. I don't think they are going to have a victor this year. As I get ready for bed, I start to plan my escape. I would run for cover, since I picked up some skills in training. I wasn't fast enough to get to the Cornucopia and get away without a fight. I would like to get in a cave of some sort, but you never know what terrain there will be. I would like to go someplace with water. It would be a good resource and I could use it to escape from most people. I knew how to swim since I was young because there was a pond a couple miles from my house. Kyliee and I would go there all the time.

I thought of what Kyliee would do. She would flirt with all the boys and get them to protect her. I also knew what Chet would do…. Wait, no! I can't think of him! Not now! I couldn't think of the only boy who I truly loved! I couldn't think about how he left me for that Dari girl. I feel tears welling up but I push them into oblivion. I need to think of survival, not heartbreak. There is no one I want an alliance with, so I am on my own. I knew my plan now. Run for shelter and then find water. Simple, but effective.

**District 8:**

**Aidan's POV:**

I woke up screaming. I couldn't take these dreams anymore. I always killed her and I couldn't take it anymore! At first it was every tribute, but now it just came down to her and these dreams are taking away my sanity. I got up and stared at the Capitol. These are the people who were going to make me kill her. They are the monsters, not me. I'm not a monster. I'll never be a monster; I'll just do what I have to to survive.

**District 10:**

**Iris' POV:**

I woke up and I am glad I had a dreamless sleep. It's less painful that way. I knew that it is time to get up but I don't want to get out of bed. If I did I would be one step closer to the arena. I would be one step closer to death. I would be one step closer to killing. I can hear my mentor knocking on the door, telling me to get up. I followed her instructions, and then headed outside. Before I know it I'm in the arena's Launch Room.

My stylist helps me into my outfit. It has so many layers. I assume that means there will be varying temperatures. There is a long, brown jacket that goes to around my knees. Also, there is a blue long-sleeved shirt with sleeves that are detachable. The same went for the long black pants; they could be made into shorts. I then put my token, my parent's engagement ring, on. The beautiful ring was on a string so I could wear it as a necklace. I looked in the mirror and decided to put my hair in a bun. It looks nice and keeps my hair out of my eyes. My stylist taps my head. I never meant to stop thinking. There was then a glass put in-between us. I then heard the famous announcer, Jupiter Garden, say "Ladies, and Gentlemen, let the 222nd Hunger Games begin!"

**Day 1:**

**District One:**

**Sky's POV:**

I'm startled by how the arena is separated this year. To my left is a forest, to my right is an ocean, in front of me are rolling plains of grass, and behind me are mountains. Now, usually that wouldn't be all that weird, but they seem to be different zones. One point that proved it is that the Cornucopia is in the exact center point where all the zones meet. Another point is that they were all different temperature-wise. The mountains are covered in pristine snow, while the rolling plains are filled with flowers and beautiful clouds. To my right, the ocean area has a beach and I can see the heat waves; however, the forest has falling leaves colored in red, orange, and yellow.

I realize automatically what the Gamemaker's are going for and why our outfits are so changeable. They're trying to design the arena so that everyone could go to the place that is where they're most comfortable. Everyone has their home turf here, except the people from the city, like us Careers. We probably have thirty seconds left when I hear a huge boom to my left. One of the mines has gone off…what happened? Once all the smoke clears, I see that it was the boy from District Nine. I realize he is the first tribute ever to commit suicide before the Games had even started. Suddenly, I realize that a bunch of people are gone. Crap! I had missed about ten seconds since the gong rang, which I could have used to kill the fleeing tributes. I run to the Cornucopia and grab a bronze bow and arrows off the side.

I look around and see my fellow Careers fighting people who went for the Cornucopia. Tyler has the Keaton kid from District Three in a head lock, but the kid is squirming and fighting back. I then see a group of six people running towards the plains, and immediately I realize they are in an alliance and was smart enough to grab supplies. I aim first for the boy from District Twelve. I pull back the bow's taut string and shoot. The shot is what I thought an immediate death, or it would have been if it wasn't for the twelve-year-old girl who jumps in the way. I then shoot the blond boy from District Ten, and aim shots towards both tributes from Eleven. I hear the girl from Ten screaming, but the others drag her away. Smart people. I killed two of them already, and hopefully the other two will bleed out.

The bloodbath is over. I look around. Only three people are dead. The boy from Three, courtesy of Tyler, the boy from Ten and the girl from Twelve. Since there are only three, it makes sense when only three cannons go off.

"Ok, everyone," Eric yells, "go collect the supplies from the bodies. I'll go and see what supplies Blondie has." There is a pause as Eric rummages around. "He had a backpack and some food, nothing essential to us but could be helpful to the others." All of the sudden I hear a scream. Tyler is on the ground bleeding, and the girl has a knife in her hand. She is dead within two seconds. Another canon shot goes off. Damn, I forgot to count the boy who committed suicide! I go over and look at Tyler's wound. It is pretty deep and he won't be able to run for a few days.

Misty comes over and nods to me. She has this under control, it's why she is part of our alliance.

"What the hell happened?" Soapy screeches. "Only four? Why did they all get away?"

"The kid who committed suicide distracted us all. The smoke covered all of our eyes, giving the other tributes time to slip away."

"Too bad it was such a small bloodbath," Aaron comments. "They are always so big."

"Then why don't we make it bigger," Veronica hisses. Before I know it she leaps on Aaron and slits his throat. Another cannon goes off. Before Seel can run away, I shoot him in both his kneecaps. He looks completely terrified.

"Oh come now, you really think we needed you?" I ask, slightly taunting him. "We were using you. The only reason we didn't invite anyone else is because no one else would have fallen for our plan. To take the easy tributes under our wing and kill them before they had any idea what was happening."

Seel only says one thing before I kill him, "You said you loved me! You said-"

"I lied," I exclaim. "I could never love a shrimp like you." I shot him through the skull. The cannon goes off again. Six. Six died in the bloodbath.

"Is anyone injured?" asks Tyler. I look him over. He's walking normally, but his bandage is red. It was right below the tendon. A few inches higher…

"The people from Eleven are!" I exclaim. "I shot the boy in the arm and the girl in the back."

"I saw the boy from District Six with a knife in his leg," Veronica interrupts, "I saw him hobbling off into the woods." She points in the direction he went.

"The people I injured and their alliance headed towards the plains."

"This is going to be an interesting game," Soapy exclaims. "The Gamemakers designed it quite fascinatingly." We all give her a confused look. "Don't you guys get it? The snow, falling leaves, the flowery plains and boiling hot beach? They designed the arena into the four seasons of the year!" That's why we all have such changeable clothes. They really are trying to give the other tributes a better chance.

"Ok, did we see anyone else go in a certain direction?" Eric asks.

"I saw the people from District Eight go into the mountains!" exclaims Veronica. Of course she would keep an eye on them.

"I saw Taylor and the girl from District Seven go into the woods," I hear Soapy add.

Eric sighs. "Ok, we have a pretty good idea where some people are. We should set up camp today and then go hunting tomorrow." It sounds like a good plan. We divide up some of the supplies and then choose weapons. "Here," I hear Eric say to Veronica, "This knife is cleaner. Wouldn't want to get dry blood on your clothes."

Veronica waves him off and goes and picks up a silver-spiked club. I became very frightened of her now. Eric picks some spears and a spare sword. I see Tyler look around and find a dart gun. Soapy found a whip, while I decide to go take the gold bow and arrows, they looked nicer. I see Misty grab an elegant, but deadly- looking, knife and a first aid kit. She's our healer now, and after I seen what she did to Tyler, I trust her.

I settle down and start a fire. It is afternoon, and I didn't want a fire not to be lit when we started dinner. I see Veronica filling up water skins and canteens at a river by the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia area is like a marsh, but it is tolerable. Eric's still going through supplies, while Soapy and Tyler are adding more deadly things to their weapons. Soapy's adding thorns to her whip, while Tyler seems to be dipping his darts in some poisonous substance. I look around for Misty, and saw her long, black hair go into the woods. She must be going to find some herbs or something. I settled down into what would be our only relaxing day for a while.

**District Six:**

**Wesley's POV:**

My leg is in so much pain! I can feel the blood draining out of my body. I didn't pull the knife out, knowing it would bleed faster. I hope Misty will come soon, because she knew way more about this healing stuff then I did. I see her bright green eyes and long black hair coming towards me through the forest.

"Hey," I greet her. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to patch me up?"

She laughs, "Are you always this funny when you are dying?"

"Well, of course I am!" She laughs again and starts to fix something that I assume is going to heal me.

"You know, once you fix me up, you got to teach me about this healing stuff. It is only fair since I taught you all I know about traps," I say.

"Of course I will," she whispers. "Now drink this. It will make the pain go away." I drink it in one gulp. It tastes kind of good, except it makes my mouth numb. She then starts to hum, and it morphs into her singing something that sounded like a lullaby. I am going to ask her what she was singing, when I realize I couldn't move anything.

"You are probably noticing that you can't move by now," she states. "That is the poison taking its toll. I wouldn't want you to scream, now would I?" I give her a questioning look. "You would have been a good ally, you are so very trusting. Except, the Careers came along, as you know. I even told you that I joined them and you still trusted me to heal you?" She laughs. "Enough talk; let's give the Capital a show." I can feel everything. Every tear, every ounce of blood lost. The worst part is that I can't scream. I feel all the pain, but I couldn't react at all. I just have to take it. I can't believe I loved her. She never said she loved me back, but I loved her just the same. As she cut me I realize things that love blinded me of. The glint of insanity in her eyes, the way she slinks about, how her laugh sounds like she's mocking you. I realize what she is as I died. She is a snake. Nothing but a deceptive snake.

**District 12:**

**Meli's POV:**

I can't believe Aspen is dead, just like that. I am going to miss her so much. I sworn to protect her, and she saved my life. I now had to win for the both of us. We stopped because nightfall was coming and Amy can't walk anymore. We tried everything to patch up her wound, but it is still bleeding. Darren is all right, he just can't move his left arm that much. We tore some of his shirt off and used it to bandage the wounds. I go through our supplies quickly. Iris snagged a silver bow and arrows, a couple of knives, two water canteens, and a backpack full of nonperishable food. Amy has a small knife, more food, and a canteen that has actual water in it. Darren grabbed a crate full of fruit, such as apples and oranges. I had grabbed a large knife, along with a backpack that had a sleeping bag in it, along with two extra jackets. Dang it! We didn't have any first aid supplies!

We haven't started a fire because we didn't want the Careers to come after us. Iris has been crying for the past few hours, because of the deaths. She let her tears flow freely, letting all of Panem see her pain. I am holding it in until nightfall when they won't be watching us. Six people dead today, just like that. We all heard the canon. Who was it? We would find out tonight. That means Seven were dead today, seven. I hear Amy crying as well from the pain. We are all pretty sure she is going to die by tomorrow if she kept bleeding the way she was.

A few hours pass, and we divide the spoils; set watches; and set up camp. We hear the anthem play and see who had died. The boys from 3, 4, 5, 6, and 9, Tallen, and Aspen. We will never get any of them back. When I see Aspen's picture, I cry. It pushes me over the edge. I will kill the Careers with my bare hands. I would've left this alliance by now, but I need them to kill the Careers. As I go to bed, I pray tomorrow would get better. But I knew it wouldn't.

**Seven dead! I am so sorry if your tribute died but it is part of the game. Remember, now you can use your sponsor points so do it if there is a certain tribute that needs it that you want to save. Also the cost of things get higher as the games go on. Tell me what you think if the arena. Any good? Also, give me some ideas for Gamemakers traps and mutations! Please review and have a great week! **


	13. Day 2: The Tables Turn

**OK so now it's time for the second day of the hunger games :D I am uber excited to be writing this sooooo ENJOY! And then…. REVIEW!**

**Day 2:**

**District 3:**

**Taylor's POV:**

The sun rose and I rose with it. I had to put as much distance between the Careers and myself. Plus, I needed to find some source of water. There was the river that led to the Cornucopia in case of an emergency but that would be a path the Careers could follow. Also, Cherry has claimed that area for herself. I really don't want to fight her. I saw her throw that knife at Wesley. She seemed to be faking it the entire time, and I hope the Careers and she will fight it out. I put my extra coat in my backpack. I risked trying to grab something at the Cornucopia, since I saw that the Careers were distracted. I had a loaf of bread, six knives, and a backpack that had two extra jackets in it, with an apple and some crackers. It was better than nothing.

If only… I remember yesterday, how I hoped Keaton had got away. There were only seven canon shots, what were the odds that fast, little Keaton was caught? Apparently high. I had been crying all night. I had gotten to know him so well…I promised him that I would protect him, and I just ran away. I thought he hadn't been caught, but I could have at least waited… His death was my fault and I would have to bear that for the rest of my life. I wiped my eyes, which were surely red, and started to walk. I switched between walking and jogging. There were even a few times when I saw an animal or two. I got one rabbit, but missed the others. I would have to work on my hunting skills.

As I walked through the woods, I wondered what the people thought right before they died. Keaton probably thought it might as well end early and quick. He didn't believe in himself. At least, I hope it was quick… I wondered what happened to Seel and Aaron. Had someone at the Cornucopia gotten them during the bloodbath since they were the weakest? I had no clue how Wesley died. He was one of the people I was most worried about, since he knew so much about traps. As for Tallen and Aspen, they must have gotten killed in the bloodbath because I saw them training. They were fast, but they weren't fighters. Oh, and poor Alexander. I tried to feel bad for him, but if he hadn't done what he did, I wouldn't have gotten any supplies.

All of the sudden, I heard a rustle. I took out one of my knives to have it ready to throw. This sound was too big for an animal. I see the girl from District Seven step out. She takes out a knife and stands there, ready to throw as well. I saw her in training, she was good with an axe, but couldn't do much with a knife, not compared to me. I don't want to kill her, but I will if she makes the first move. She seems to be thinking along the same lines because we stand there for a good, solid five minutes. It is the longest five minutes of my life.

All of the sudden, I hear her say, "Hey, you have supplies." I look down at my backpack for half a second and nod. "Well, I don't and I really doubt I could take them away from you with a knife. I have a proposition. I know where a water source is, and I can see you haven't drunken any water for awhile." I am quite thirsty. "How about we become allies for a bit? It's kind of lonely out here by myself." I was about to say no, when I realize she lowered her knife. She is putting her life on the line right now. I like her.

"All right, I'll take you up on that offer. My name is Taylor."

"Mine is Jessie, but I think you already know that. Come on, follow me." We walk for about an hour before we finally reach a lake.

"How have you been drinking this?" I ask.

"Well I did grab what was right next to me. There was a knife, iodine, and two water skins. Not half bad, if I do say so myself." We sit down and she lets me drink my fair share.

"Since you have been so nice to me, I'll show you our supplies." I could tell she liked the way I said "our." Just as I was about to show her the supplies, a sponsor gift came down from the sky. It had my district number on it, signifying it was meant for me. It was a sleeping bag! At first I was thrilled, then I looked over at Jessie.

"No, no. Don't give me that look! It is for you! I won't hold it against you, as long as I get my fair share of the supplies." She gave me a wink. I then showed her what I had and gave her some of the crackers, two slices of my bread, an extra knife, and one of my extra jackets. I could tell she was thrilled right now.

"Thanks so much! Hey, I just want to say I am sorry about Keaton. I could tell you two were in an alliance."

"Thanks," I said, "are you in any kind of alliance?"

"Well," she started. She started gushing about Derek. About she couldn't find him at the Cornucopia, how she wanted to find him as soon as possible. I asked her if they were really a couple. She said no, but that she thinks she might love him. We then started talking about home, while we went out a ways to see if we could find any more animals. She knew a lot about surviving and I knew a lot about where the other tributes were. We were going to make a great team.

When I told her about Cherry, she said we should just go kill her. When I told her what I saw, she said we should just let her have her space. This Jessie girl was funny. We then both froze. We heard Eric. Now, I don't mean he was hurdling towards us with a sword, I mean we heard him screaming. First, it was screams of pain, then I turned into him screaming Avery's name. I hoped she wouldn't fall for it. It was obviously a trap. Hopefully she was smart, hopefully…

**District 8:**

**Avery's POV:**

"It's a trap," Aidan screeched, "please don't go. We're safe here!" What he said was true, we were very safe. We found a nice cave up in the mountains, plus we had plenty of supplies. He had his mace, and I had my knife. We had grabbed two backpacks, one filled with first aid stuff, and the other was filled with food and water. Yes, real water! Not just empty canteens!

"I have to go," I cried, "Eric would do the same for me! We love each other! Please, Aidan, understand!"

He went from desperate to angry. "Fine, you go, but we are dividing up the supplies right here. No way am I walking into that trap! If you want to die, go ahead!" I wanted to cry, to tell him I would stay with him and we could still be in our alliance. However, hearing Eric scream my name more made me have to go to him. We divided up the supplies evenly, and we separated. He was gone, just like that. We were on the border of the forest, so he went that way, while I ran to where I heard Eric screaming. I was starting to panic. Images of Veronica over his body, beating him to a pulp came to mind. I looked down at the snow I was running through. Would the ground be normal, or would it be red? It took me a half an hour to get there and the screaming only got louder. As I made it into the marsh, I heard it coming from inside the Cornucopia.

"Eric, I'm coming!" I screamed. As I turned the corner, I froze. There was Eric, looking as beautiful as ever. Except he wasn't in any pain. "Eric, wha-" I was then tackled to the ground by Sophia. Eric came out laughing.

"Wow, when Veronica told me this plan, I thought for sure it would fail. I thought no one could be that stupid! You proved me wrong, dear!" Sophia was off of me now, and I saw I was surrounded. Nowhere to run. I had walked head first into a trap. This reminded me of home I always trusted the wrong girls for friends. They were always the ones who would gossip behind my back, but would be kind to my face. The only people who I ever trusted that deserved it were my family, my best friend Travis, and Sam…Sam! I can't believe I thought I loved this guy over Sam.

Then it hit me. I didn't love Eric, just like I didn't love Aidan. I just loved that they could protect me. Sam protected me at home, but there was more to Sam then protecting. There was his smile, his laugh, the way he never let me down. Now I realized I would never see him again. I would never get to tell him that I want to be his girlfriend, or could I…

"Sam," I yelled, "I am so sorry I pretended to love this guy. I am so sorry I can't come home. I love you and I wa-" Then Eric slapped me.

"Will you shut up, you stupid little love bird! No one wants to hear how you love that guy back home. Guess, what? First, I am going to carve that little, pretty face into a mask of horror that not even _Sam_ can love." I saw him approaching me. I wouldn't scream, no matter what. I wouldn't put Sam through that kind of pain. I braced myself for the pain, when I heard Eric grunt. He fell over, the back of this head a bloody mess.

**District Two:**

**Veronica's POV:**

"Rule number one, Eric," I hissed, "never let the enemy get behind you." He looked up, shocked I had just bludgeoned him in the back of the head with my spiked club. Everyone else was shocked too, except Misty. She started laughing. Apparently she didn't like him, either.

"How dare you!" he screeched. He got up and turned his sword toward me. "I am going to kill you first, and then Avery!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!' I laughed. This was going to be fun. He charged me, but I just simply sidestepped him and blocked with my club. His sword got caught in between the spikes, so I twisted. He didn't let go fast enough. By his howl, I could tell I had just broken his prominent arm. I took the opportunity to start hitting him in the head as hard as I could. After a few hits, he picked up his sword with his left hand. I noticed Avery starting to crawl away.

"Someone grab her!" Tyler noticed what I was talking about and picked her up off the ground and held her in a half nelson. She was trying to squirm and while I watched her pathetic attempts, Eric went straight for my good arm. I turned just in time, but he still scraped my back. I bit back a scream, and leapt at him. He was so surprised that he dropped his sword. I was on his back and started to beat him maliciously. He tried to get me off, but I was beating not only the blood out of him, but his strength. I was laughing so hard, and so loud that it took Sky tackling me off of him to tell me that the canon had went off. I looked at him. Everything was perfect except the back of his head. It was a bloody mess and I could count every individual hole that my spikes had created. We moved away from the Cornucopia so he could leave.

"I am the new leader now. Anyone got a problem with that?" They all shook their heads, good. As he was taken away by the helicopter, I let Misty do her magic. Before I knew it I was not bleeding, had minimal pain, and could bend my back.

"Now it's your turn," I whispered to Avery. She looked completely terrified. I had been waiting for this for a long time! I then realized that she wasn't scared of me anymore. I was about to question why, when I saw a knife come flying by my shoulders. It hit her square in the forehead, killing her instantly. Tyler dropped the carcass instantly, disgusted. I was about to kill one of my fellow Careers, thinking one of them had done it, when I turned around and saw a red mane go flying into the forest. That stupid Memory girl! I would kill her! I started to chase after her when I heard Misty and Soapy scream for me to stop.

"Why? I have to kill her! Memory took away my kill."

"That wasn't Memory," whispered Misty, "that was Cherry."

"Oh please, the girl from District Nine," I laughed, "she was a pathetic, sniveling brat. She couldn't have killed Avery."

"Memory can't throw knives, though," exclaimed Misty, "I saw her training. Plus, I have had my suspicions about Cherry for awhile. She was faking it the entire time."

"Well there are five of us and one of her, so let's go take her out!"

"Veronica," Misty reasoned, "she knows that. She knows we have the upper hand here and is trying to lure us into her domain. She also has an arsenal of supplies now. It would be suicide to follow her right now. In there, she is the hunter, but I have a plan that will make her the prey."

**District Eleven:**

**Amy's POV:**

Pain. That is all that I feel. I can feel myself bleeding out, but I try to stay strong. We tried walking earlier, but I didn't get very far. I was holding everyone back. Part of me wants to tell them to leave me behind. The selfish part makes me keep my mouth shut. Meli had gone back towards the Cornucopia when he heard screaming earlier, hoping to get some sort of first aid. He came back and told us that the Careers were everywhere and that it was some sort of trap.

I look over at Darren. He had gone out earlier too and brought back some edible plants. It was something to eat. We still have no source of water, so we are all quite thirsty. I am about to give up hope, to tell them to just kill me now, when I see a gift come dropping out of the sky. All of our eyes light up. Could it be…yes it is! Meli pulls out a first aid kit. Inside, there are bandages, some sort of pain and fever pills, and some scissors. Thoughts of cutting flesh come to my mind, but then I see Iris use them to cut the bandages. She comes over to me first, taking off the makeshift bandage. She gives a little gasp. That is so not a good sign. She first uses some of the water we picked up at the Cornucopia to wash my wound. She then patches me up and gives me some pain medication.

She does the same to Darren, with the exception of the pain medication. He says that I will need them more than he does. I am about to ask her how she knows this stuff when I realize that she must know it in order to care for a flock of sheep. We get up and start walking. We needed to find a source of water, and fast! Every step sends a jolt of pain up my side. Meli helps me along, while Iris and Darren carry our supplies. We start at a slow, but steady, pace. This is going to be a long day.

**District Eight:**

**Aidan's POV:**

As I walked through the woods, I heard a canon. Was that Avery? Then I heard another one. Who was that? I shook my head. I couldn't think about her right now. As I walked through the woods, I thought about what my strategy was now. I had to get out of these woods! When Avery and I were going to the mountains, a bunch of people ran into the woods. This was a very dangerous place. I couldn't remember what was beyond the woods, but it had to be better than this!

I was scared, but I couldn't show it. If I saw anyone, I would kill them. I had been walking all day and now it was dusk. I got a fire going, hoping the time of day would help conceal it. I ate some berries that I had seen at the edible plant station. When I saw darkness coming, I put out my fire. I scaled a tree and waited. I guess I would find out tonight who died. I couldn't help praying that it wasn't Avery…

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

I was exhausted. I had just gone fishing all day and had failed. I had no supplies, no nothing! I ran away from the Cornucopia as fast as I could have, grabbing nothing but a piece of metal. At least I had found a cave. At the beginning I thought going to the ocean was a bad idea. Now I knew I was wrong. When I walked down a ways, there were rock formations right by the ocean. They were formed by years of the ocean's salt drying up. Every now and then there was a tiny cave that could barely fit one person. I walked all day and found a huge cavern, which even had a small, dark pool at the end of it. Outside the cavern was a rock floor that had rock pillars supporting the rock on top. About fifty yards away was the beach.

I went inside my cave and sat there silently. I wish I had some light besides the natural kind, which there wasn't any right now. It was getting dark and it was time for me to go to sleep, but I was worrying so much that I knew that would be impossible. I could light a fire, but I couldn't find any dry wood. So far, this place was good for protection, but had no resources. I was thirsty, and hungry. I couldn't light a fire to boil the salt out of the water, and I was tired. I decided that I might as well bathe in my little pool. It was warm.

As I got out and put my clothes on, I accidentally hit a rock and it went into the pool with a gurgle. I didn't worry. I was the only one here. That is until I heard him.

"Knock, knock, Memory. I saw you come in here. Plus, I heard that rock. Come out, come out."

I froze. I knew that voice. It was Derek, from District Seven.

"You might as well give up. I saw that you had no weapons, and you would never leave your den without weapon.

I was trapped in this miserable black hole, with him at the doorway. I could see the outline of an axe. I was so screwed. Unless I could run away. I noticed that the pool was on the right side of the tunnel, while there was an extension on the left that went God knows where. I listened hard. He wasn't at the door anymore. Was he sneaking around the room, waiting for me to move. I picked up a jagged rock and a hand full of pebbles. All of the sudden, I heard a splash a few yards away. I started to creep against the wall towards the exit. Another sound by the pool, a breathe by the exit. I froze again. Where was he? Now I could hear absolutely nothing. Was Derek alone? Was someone at the exit ready to catch me when he herded me away from the pool? How close was he now?

The door. I half turned, easing back the direction I had come, away from where I heard the breath. He couldn't wait forever. Someone could come anytime! Of course, they wouldn't be inclined to stop him. Even if anyone was, Derek had an axe and was very strong. The odds were on his side. Another noise. Was it a footstep at the exit? Was I just imagining things now? How long had this silent game gone on? I was done!

I was going to try running away first. I wouldn't be an effective fighter in the state I'm in, even if I tried. Derek was probably twice my weight and had a much longer reach. I raised the hand with the pebbles and aimed them toward the place that went into the unknown. Perhaps I could make him think I was going to hide. I threw the pebbles and shied away from the noise. The breath at the exit again, and the sound of light footsteps heading towards my decoy. I edged toward the exit. What if there were two? I was almost to the exit. If I could just make it to the beach, I could outrun him. I am lighter and faster…

I heard heavier footsteps coming back, this time through the pool. I felt a gigantic wave of water splash me. He was coming through the pool! Before I got the chance to run, big fingers clenched around my calf. I yanked myself forward and the momentum made me slip, but made his fingers slip too. I was down, but so was he! It gave me enough time to scramble forward, ripping my knee against a huge rock.

There was no one else. No one to catch me at the exit. I sprinted forward with hope in my heart. If I could just get to the beach…

Pain went through my leg, crumbling me. Over the sound of the ocean, I heard two stones roll. The one that I dropped and the one he threw to cripple me. My leg twisted under me, spinning me backward to the ground, and the next second he was on top of me. He didn't have his axe anymore. He must have dropped it in the cave. His weight knocked me against a pillar of rock in a ringing blow, and I was flat against the floor. I had no leverage. I screamed and the sound surprised both me and him. My wordless shriek was more than I hoped for. Maybe someone would come here and kill him.

Derek protested and covered my mouth with his palm, stopping my scream. He rolled then, and the motion took me by surprise. He pulled me swiftly over and under. I was dizzy and confused, my head spinning, but I understood when my face hit the water. He gripped my neck and forced my face into the water. It was too late to hold my breath, so I took in an unexpected mouthful of water. My body panicked when the water hit my lungs. My flailing was stronger than he expected. My limbs loosened his grip on my neck. He tried to get a better hold, but I pulled into him rather than away, as he was expecting. I didn't pull to much closer to him, but enough to get all the water out of my lungs and a breath of air in my body.

He fought to push me in, but I wiggled and got myself under him, using his weight against him.

"Enough!" Derek growled.

He got off and I tried to drag myself away.

"Oh no you don't!"

It was over and I knew it.

There was something wrong with my injured leg. It wouldn't listen to me and it felt numb. I could only push myself along the floor with my arms and my good leg. Derek grabbed my wrist and yanked me up off the floor. The weight of my body made my leg buckle and I slipped into him. He grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and my waist with the other, picking me up.

"Let's get this over with."

"No, no!" my voice to hoarse and low to carry.

I writhed frantically. My knee knocked around one of the rock columns and I hooked my foot around it. I tried to yank myself out of his grip, but he jerked me free. This loosened his hold, so instead of writhing away, I turned into him. I wrapped both legs around his waist, trying to ignore the pain from my right one.

"Get off me!" He fought to knock me loose, but then I got one of my wrists free. I wrapped my arm around his neck and yanked his hair. If I was going into the ocean, so was he! Derek hissed, and stopped yanking at my legs long enough to punch me in the side. I grasped in pain, but got my other hand in his hair as well. He grabbed my waist and started to pull with all his strength.

His hair started to come out in my hands, but he just grunted and pulled harder. I felt my bad leg giving. I tried to pull myself closer to him, but his brute strength was winning against my desperation. He would have me free in a moment and he would drown me. I thought about never seeing my family or Kyliee again. It was miserable. Derek jumped into the air and came down with a thud. The effect was what he wanted. My legs came loose. However, his action had another effect. I heard a deafening cracking sound. The rock under his feet began to crack and he jumped back, taking me with him. I realized why he was so afraid, he couldn't swim.

Our combined weight had broken the brittle lip of the floor by the ocean. The crack spread to a pillar, which then fell right towards us. I let go and pushed against him, into the ocean. I came back up and saw the pillar had hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. I quickly got out of the water and crawled over to him.

"Derek?" he was completely gone. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out from under the pillar. I knew what I had to do. I started to push. He was heavy. I finally made it to the ocean's edge and pushed him in. I made sure he was face down. I crawled back to my cave and went looking for what I wanted most. I found his backpack and his axe where we had both slipped and fallen. I grabbed them and by the time I cane back out, he was dead. I heard the canon boom and realized I needed to get out of here. Someone might see the helicopter and might come check it out. Then they would find a girl with a broken leg and an axe, ready to kill. I crawled as fast as I could. It took all day to get away from that place and find a new cave. This one was smaller, but higher up, giving it more light. It was a few miles away from where I killed Derek.

I can't believe I'm not dead! He should have won that. By now my leg was throbbing and I was exhausted from physical exertion. Hopefully, when I woke up in the morning my leg would feel better. I doubted it, but I had to think positive. I was about to fall asleep, when I heard the anthem. I dragged myself out of the cave to see Eric's face pop up. How did a Career die on day two? The next face hurt to see. I didn't want to kill him, but Derek left me no choice. After Derek was Avery. Wow, did she kill Eric and then the rest of the Careers took her out? I couldn't worry about that now. I crawled back into my new cave. I drifted off into sleep, hoping no one would find me.

**What do you guys think! Memory and Derek scene is taken from The Host by Stephanie Meyer. Also again, check out the sponsor system and your sponsor points are near the bottom! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	14. Day 3: Traps

**Day 3:**

**District Nine:**

**Cherry's POV:**

I woke up with a spring in my step. Another day, another kill. That was my goal, to make one kill per day. As I got up, I listened carefully to make sure no one was around. I was sleeping in a tree, with my supplies cleverly hidden beneath it. I got down and grabbed an axe, a backpack, and some extra food. I might as well travel light, I'll be back before nightfall. I ate some crackers, drank some water, and started my sprint back to the Cornucopia. I wasn't very far away, because I knew the Careers would never suspect me so close. I stopped right at the edge, scaled a tree, and waited. Within an hour, all the Careers were up, splitting up supplies. I saw Veronica, Tyler, and Sky head toward the fields, while Misty and Sophia were heading into the forest. _My_ forest. Finally, they were going to fall for my trick. They would come hunt me down, and when they least expected it, I would kill them.

I started to head back from where I came, hoping that I would run into them. I didn't, sadly. I sat under a tree and waited. I then heard a rustle to my right. I had to give the appearance of running away, so I darted left. Another sound from behind. This endless game of sounds went on for awhile, taunting me endlessly. I would hear them coming and go the opposite direction, fruitlessly trying to evade them. Finally I heard them from behind and I stared to sprint ahead. I glanced behind and saw them jogging after me. Wait, jogging?

The Careers tactic was to bolt after you and cripple you before you could get away. They weren't chasing me as if they were chasing a prey. I tried to figure out what their strategy was. Maybe they didn't want to get to close, so that no one would die. I then heard them come from both sides of me, making it so I could not veer from my path. What was going on? I would kill them the second I saw them again, but they never tried to attack me. Just make sure I kept going. With horror, I realized what was going on. They were herding me. I was about to stop when I felt the earth give under me.

**District Six:**

**Misty's POV:**

I heard a scream and stopped. She finally fell into my trap. Soapy and I reached the trap and both were shocked at the spectacle. She was still alive, but not for long. Yesterday, we had Tyler dig a pit at this spot, while the rest of us made wooden pegs. We placed the sharp pegs in the pit and camouflaged it. That way, if you were, say, being chased, you would fall in and die. Cherry was dying all right.

She was bleeding and twitching. She wasn't going to make it out alive. Soapy started to laugh.

"There isn't much to watch," she exclaimed, "should we just end it now?" Should we end it now…Soapy's back was turned to me. I could easily push her in… no one would know…I could blame it all on Cherry. I could say that Cherry had thrown an Axe and killed Soapy before she reached the trap. I thought long and hard about it. By long, I mean five seconds.

"Yes, we should just end it now." I took out my knife, and walked towards the pit. The canon went off within seconds. I had thrown my knife and killed Cherry. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

Soapy then started to gush about how brilliant the trap was and how I was a genius. She was just trying to butter me up. She was skipping along merrily, she had no idea how close she came to dying today. We made it back to camp and waited. Today was a good day's work. I was so glad we got rid of Cherry. I say she would have been my biggest threat if left alive. The other Careers wouldn't make it back until tomorrow at the earliest. Hopefully everything goes all right. It would be even better if all of them killed each other…

**District Eight:**

**Aidan's POV:**

As I walked through the woods, I heard another canon shot. Who was it this time? I was so sad when I heard Avery died. She was my District partner, but she got what was coming to her. She should have listened to me! At least she got Eric before she died. How else could he have died? The Derek guy could have killed him, but I don't know… Something shining caught my eye.

I went over and dug around. There were a cache of supplies! I had no idea whose they were, but they were mine now. There were three backpacks, one filled with food, one filled with water, and the other filled with more advanced first aid items. There was also matches, a sleeping bag, two extra outfits, and two pots. Sadly the outfits were made for girls. I took everything, including one of the outfits, because you never know when I might need any of this. These games are unpredictable. I decided to leave my basic first aid items and my backpack with some non perishable foods in it. Hopefully if they weren't going through their cache everyday, this might fool them for a day or two.

I set off on my merry way towards the other side of the forest. After a few hours, I could feel the temperature changing. I must be getting close to the next place. I finally broke through the forest and came upon a beach. There was an ocean and everything! I saw some rocks down by the water. Maybe there were caves, too! I ran down there and found a very small cave. Good enough for now. I would make camp here tonight and find a bigger cave tomorrow. I still had to scout my surroundings and sort through my supplies before nightfall. Maybe, just maybe, I might win these games!

**District Five:  
Memory's POV:**

I woke up groggily. I peaked outside and saw the sun high in the sky. Dang it! I overslept. I tried to get up, but faltered. I hadn't eaten anything since the Games began, and I hadn't drunken anything in over a day. Plus, my leg was not going to support my body weight. I felt drowsiness overcome me again. I would try again tomorrow. I would have to get out of here by tomorrow…

**District Eleven:**

**Darren's POV:**

"Look, look," I heard Amy scream. I was about to go charge some unknown enemy when I realized what she had found. A lake. We all rushed forward and stuck our heads in, thirsty as heck. I made them all stop while I refilled our water skins and canteens and added iodine. We had to wait, but at least we wouldn't get sick. We gorged ourselves on our food and relaxed, for the first time in three days. Finally, we could relax. Hopefully it would last…

**District Seven:**

**Jessie's POV:**

We couldn't believe what we had seen earlier. We saw Cherry, probably the smartest and most dangerous player in this game, get tricked. We were shocked!

"How could this have happened?" I asked Taylor. I was cleaning out a few rabbits and squirrels. We were a pretty good team when it came to surviving. Taylor hadn't talked much today. She was contemplating a lot of stuff. I was too, but when I contemplated, I tended to babble.

"The only way it could have happened is that there is someone smarter than Cherry. Now, the only two Careers at the trap were Misty and Soapy, which means-" she paused, almost as if unsure, than made up her mind. "one of them is the mastermind. One of them is the smartest person in the games right now."

"That makes sense," I said, "but who could have taken Cherry's stuff? The Careers would not have been able to find it!" Taylor just shrugged. After we saw Cherry die, we got scared, but excited. We knew where she stayed, and her supplies couldn't have been very far away. When we got there and found her hiding place, there was barely anything! We know Cherry wouldn't have been carrying it all and she had way more stuff than that. It meant someone else had found it first, and we had no idea who. Was there someone else watching us right now?

W sat in silence some more. We cooked the meat and ate most of it, except two rabbit legs. As we settled in for the night, I thought about Derek some more. I was falling in love with him, and then yesterday I saw his face in the sky. How could he just die? He was too smart to die this quickly! Oh, well. I couldn't dwell on how much my heart hurt right now, I had to think about how I am going to survive. Taylor was asleep, since it was my watch. She stayed up all last night and let me mourn and escape from my grief in sleep. I would never be able to repay her for that.

A few hours later, the anthem started to play and I already knew whose face would come up. Cherry's face lit up the sky, and it faded just as quickly. Thirteen people left. Eleven tributes that I needed to kill. One tribute that I needed to kill Taylor for me, first. I would never be able to kill her, I just couldn't. She was too…good. I stared off into the darkness, dreading the long night ahead of me. That is, until the traps started. I heard Taylor scream and tell me to run. I saw what she was talking about. All of the sudden, giant axes that swung like pendulums came slashing down on us. I hurriedly packed my bag and Taylor did the same. We then started to run.

We stayed together for a little bit, but eventually got separated. We both had a few close calls, one that cut a few inches off my hair, and I heard her scream twice. I was so glad when it was over and no canon had gone off. I found her, laying on the ground bleeding. I ran over to her, frightened. I didn't want her to die yet! I started to shake her, but then I realized she was breathing. It was just her shoulder. A blade must have hit her in the shoulder and now she was bleeding everywhere. She must have tripped too, otherwise she wouldn't be unconscious. I didn't know that much about first aid, but I started to patch her up. I knew how to clean the wound and put a bandage on, but that's about it.

Once she was all clean and not bleeding, I got the sleeping bag out. I put her inside and made sure she was all wrapped up and warm. I put on extra layers of clothes, the one that Taylor had gotten at the Cornucopia and the one that we found at Cherry's cache. I started to tear up at how close both I and Taylor had come to death, but I snapped myself out of it. I needed to keep watch. That is just what I did, until morning.

**Ooh first Gamemakers trap! Also, kudos to IHATEfangirls, who had the same idea I had when it came to Misty's trap! Now I know, only one person died today, but if I keep killing people like I have been for day one and two, this game will only last a week, haha. Close call for Taylor and Soapy, though. Anyways, review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Also I am getting WRITERS BLOCK GASP so I put a poll on my profile! PLEASE VOTE ON IT, YOU WILL GET A FASTER UPDATE IF YOU DO! Have a great week!**


	15. Day 4: Lives In Their Hands

**Day 4:**

**District Three:**

**Taylor's POV:**

I heard birds chirping, and the air felt refreshing. So this was what it was like to be dead. I remembered the axe coming right towards my head and knew I had to be dead. Was there any way I could have survived that? I decided to open my eyes and see what the afterlife was like. Apparently, just like the Hunger Games.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Jessie cheerily, "I was about to wake you up anyways." She gave me two eggs and a cooked bird. Well, at least it was a nutritious breakfast. I tried not to think about the harmless creature I was eating, and instead decided to ask the obvious question.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, you remember the trap," I nodded, "we were running for awhile and got separated. I heard you scream and that's when the traps stopped. I thought for sure the Gamemakers had gotten you…" I thought I saw her eyes mist over, but then they brightened again, "I was so relieved to find you alive, just a little battered up." I gave her a questioning look. "Look at your shoulder."

I did, and was a bit shocked. It was bandaged up, but I could tell it hurt when I tried to move it. At least it wasn't the shoulder of my throwing arm. Jessie kept asking me if I needed anything, which I kept replying with a no. Why was she treating me so nice? It couldn't just be because I'm injured.

"Did I miss anything exciting while I was out?" I asked her.

"No, not really. No one tried to come attack us or something." She then yawned. I realized she must have been up the entire night.

"Here, you sleep. I can take over watch from here." I could tell she was about to protest when I said, "I'll wake you if anything comes up." She gave me a grateful smile and settled into my sleeping bag. She was out in a couple minutes.

Let's see, who is left? There was the boy from District Eight, Aidan. He was big and I didn't want to run into him. There were the five Careers, who needed to be dealt with. Then there were the people from Ten, Eleven, and Twelve. Whatever happened to the four of them? I remember seeing them run towards the plains. Maybe they were in an alliance? I felt like I was missing someone, but I couldn't think of who it was at the moment. Maybe Jessie would remember when she woke up.

I finished my breakfast and looked through the trees, trying not to go off into my own little world. I failed. I started to think about my boyfriend, Justice. He was the only thing that seemed to give me some relief from the Games. I mean, Jessie kept me laughing and light hearted, but she was in the Games with me. It always led back to strategy. I knew what we had to do today. We needed to get away from here, in case there were more traps, find a new source of water, and recuperate. We could deal with the Careers or Aidan or whoever else tomorrow! I decided to let her sleep until lunch and then wake her up.

I had lunch prepared and told her my plan.

"Sounds good to me!" she said enthusiastically, a smile still on her face. We packed up and started to head out.

"We have our plan for today," I said, "What about tomorrow?"

"Well," she started, "I spent all night thinking about it. I think tomorrow we should spend some time watching. See where everyone is, keep our ears open. You remember seeing Aidan head to the mountains, so he is most likely there, while the Careers are at the Cornucopia. Then there are the other people who are in the plains, and Memory who is God knows where!" That's who I forgot!

"Who should we spy on first?" I asked.

"I say we go see what the Careers are up too, and then find our buddy Aidan. Take him out if we can. He's our biggest threat that we might actually have a chance of taking out." She was right, even though I resented the fact that I would have to kill. I haven't killed anyone yet and I was hoping to not kill anyone for as long as possible.

We then spent the next hour traveling, talking about home. How we both missed it so much and who we missed the most. She missed her family and best friend, while I missed all of my friends and family. There were troubles, though. We couldn't seem to find a water source or shelter yet. This was going to be a long day.

**District Ten:**

**Iris' POV:**

I woke up with a start. It was midday and everyone was awake.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I screeched.

"Well, you looked so peaceful sleeping," Meli said, "Plus, it's not like we are going anywhere!" I guess that was true. We had a fire going, and lunch was made already. Some edible plants with fruit and vegetables. My favorite part was the water! I missed drinking water so much these past few days. We sat around and talked. Amy talked about home and family, I reminisced about my friends and our sheep, Meli seemed to be thinking about his family, and Darren's thoughts were along the same line.

Meli and Darren went out hunting, to see if there were any animals in this field. As Amy and I waited, I decided to ask her the question that had been bugging me this entire time.

"Amy," I asked. She looked over at me, "Why did you volunteer for your sister? I mean, she was older than you."

"That was exactly why. She could take care of our family. I couldn't do anything. She is much more important to the family than I am…" She went off into her own world for a minute. I felt bad for her. To feel as if your siblings are more important in the family than you, well, that would be hard… "Why did you volunteer for that other girl, the blind one?" she countered.

"Well, it's because she wasn't just blind, she was deaf too, and she couldn't talk. She would have died within the first few minutes."

"Was she your friend?"

"Not really," I replied, "We had a few classes together, but that's about it." Amy looked at me as if I had some mental disease, "I just couldn't sit there and watch her die, knowing that I could have done something to save her…"

"Iris," Amy stated, "You are a far better person than anyone in this arena. I can't believe you would do such a thing! It's just so selfless, I mea-"

All of the sudden, Darren and Meli came running back. "Pack up camp," Meli yelled, "The Careers are coming!" Amy and I gave a panicked glance at each other. We raced to put our things in our backpacks away. I strung my bow and the others grabbed their weapons. We raced up the hill, hoping to avoid the Careers. We weren't that lucky…

"Hello there," Veronica hissed, "trying to get away, are you?" With that she leapt at Darren. He dropped his supplies and charged after her, she tried to hit him upside the head with her spiked club, but he had more muscles and a longer reach. Amy went and tried to subdue Veronica, while Meli went and tackled Tyler. I was frozen. I had been dreading this moment for quite a long time. I might have to kill someone, right here, right now. I looked over and saw Sky string her bow. She was aiming for Meli. I took my arrow and shot her. Right in the hand. She screeched in pain and yanked it out, glaring at me. I was her next target.

That is, until the ground started moving. We all froze. Everyone stopped fighting. The ground stopped and I head the launch of a spear. Meli screamed in pain. A spear had gone through his leg. Who had thrown it? No one had, it was a trap. There was a chain attached to the end and I followed it with my eyes, it led into a hole that went into the ground. All of the sudden it started to yank him into the ground at a speed that was inhumanly fast. He was gone before I could scream. The canon went off and we all started to run.

We weren't fighting anymore. Now we were like a flock of scared animals, running away from danger. I glanced over and saw Sky had dropped her gold bow and arrows. I grabbed them and continued to run. Spears were flying through the air, aiming at every single one of us. We ran for what seemed like hours. You heard the mechanical launch and hit the ground. Then you got up and kept running. By now Amy and I were lagging behind, because we couldn't get up as fast as the others. We kept running, fearing for our lives.

Then the earth stared to shake again. Right between the Careers and Amy and I, huge crack formed in the earth. Amy and I stepped back. The Careers looked a little shocked too, and Darren was over there with them. It created a deep ravine. All of the sudden hundreds, if not thousands of spears came shooting out of the ravine. Amy and I hit the deck. We looked back and saw a spear had gone through Darren's chest. He knew he was a goner, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He grabbed the nearest Career and we saw both of them go into the pit. Two canons went off. Goodbye Tyler and Darren. The earth stayed open and we got up. The trap was done. That had to be the grand finale. Veronica and Sky glared at Amy and me. I gave Amy the gold bow and I strung the silver one. Sky and Veronica booked it out of there. I don't think I'd ever seen anybody run that fast. Amy and I looked at each other, than fired. We both hit Sky in her right leg. She screamed but kept running.

We sat down with a plop. Meli and Darren were dead and all we had left was each other. Amy started to cry and I hugged her, letting her cry it out. She did the same for me when Tallen died. For the first time, I realized something. The Careers weren't the ones we should be afraid of, it was the Gamemakers. Our lives were in their hands… We finally got up.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, "The Careers will come back looking for us, with all of them next time!"

Amy looked over to our right. "We are going to go to the mountains! We will have uphill advantage, perfect for archery! Plus, we have the layers to stay warm and enough food to last awhile until we learn how to hunt." She was right. Uphill advantage. Plus Darren had dropped his supplies on our side when the ground had started to move again, and Amy had grabbed Meli's supplies.

"Ok, let's get a move on!" I tried to sound cheery. I knew we were both more comfortable here, but if we stayed here, it was automatic death! We walked for what seemed like all day, but turned out to be a few hours. We got to the edge of the mountain area and put on all our layers, thankful that we had kept them.

We started up the mountain, until we found a cave. It was a nice cave, not very far away from the fields, but that could be a good thing. The entrance was covered by rocks, giving the appearance of being an indent. Good thing we didn't pass it by. We went in and it was huge! To our left there was a big area that we could sleep on because it wasn't rock, it was actual ground! Hard, cold ground, but ground just the same. Then there was a tiny passageway that led to a frozen pool thing. I grabbed a rock and chipped away at the ice. Amy unpacked and eventually came to help me. We finally broke through and there was a ton of water! Plenty to keep us alive. We may have lost most of our alliance, but maybe the two of us could survive…

**District Four:**

**Soapy's POV:**

Misty was standing over by the Cornucopia, making brews. She said they were pain relievers and to help prevent and get rid of infections. I didn't completely believe her, but I pretended to be interested. We heard three canon shots earlier. Wouldn't that have eliminated the entire underdog alliance? That's what we called them now, since there was no way they could beat the big dogs. It was dusk now and we heard panting. I grabbed my whip, ready to lash out, while Misty grabbed her knife. Then we saw Sky and Veronica staggering over the hill. We ran over to them and saw what happened. Veronica had some bruises and scrapes, but Sky was bleeding. Two arrows in her leg, one gold and one silver. I looked and noticed Sky didn't have her bow anymore.

"It went that well, huh?" I asked, a mocking smile on my face. Veronica rolled her eyes at me and went over to the Cornucopia. Misty was cleaning Sky's wound. Sky looked completely exhausted and looked like she was in a lot of pain. I mentioned this and Misty immediately gave her one of her brews. She looked like she was in a lot less pain. Veronica came back with a bronze bow and arrows and handed them to Sky. She told us what happened. How they would have killed them all if it wasn't for the Gamemakers' trap and how Tyler had died. She told us how Iris and Amy had weapons and knew how to use them. They were now a threat, sadly. Veronica fell asleep, and Sky shortly after. I told Misty I would take the first watch while she made dinner.

Tomorrow we would hunt down those two bimbos! They couldn't have gotten very far! They would stay in that area because that's where they lived before! It was only natural to stay where you were most comfortable. Tomorrow, they would pay…

**District Eight:**

**Aidan's POV:**

Ugh, today had been such a long and hard day! I found some wood, which was nice, and started a fire. Then I went and boiled some water, getting fresh water from the ocean. I cooked some food, organized my supplies by category, and headed out to look for any useable sources. I tried to keep to where the woods were, so I could get any wood that I might need. I finally found a cave that could fit me, but it was damp and I could easily get sick. Also, today I heard three canon shots. Who had died? So now I was looking for a cave and it was getting dark. I saw a promising spot and went over. Oh yeah, this place was way bigger than the other places!

It was on high ground, which would be easier to protect, plus it was close to the woods and the ocean wasn't that far away. Then I noticed a flash of red. My worst nightmare was coming true. Here was the girl who had haunted my dreams, taking away my sanity. The girl who I always killed and couldn't seem to stop myself. Here she was, bruised and beaten. She was swollen and injured. Her eyes were shut, and her breathing was even. She had to be asleep. I gripped my mace. Killing her in her sleep would be easy. No sound, no cries of pain. She wouldn't feel any pain, I think….

I'm not a monster! I'm just doing what is necessary to survive! I gripped my mace and took a step forward. My dreams flashed before my eyes. Her bleeding on the ground, crying for mercy. Her wanting me just to leave, promising to not hurt me. Her asking for a quick death, and me not making it quick in the least.

"Just get it over with," I heard a small, feeble voice echo. I looked at her again, really looked at her. Her red hair was a complete mess; her skin was ugly to look at in its current state. Her skin on the left side of her face was completely raw, from some sort of sudden impact. Her leg…her leg was swollen and was in no shape for a fight. She knew she couldn't beat me. I then looked into her chocolate brown eyes. This was what was different from my dreams, her eyes never said anything. There was no emotion or color in my dreams. Here they said that she was in pain, but resigned to death. She wanted an easy death and was proud that she made it this far.

I couldn't do it. Killing this girl, like this, would turn me into a monster. There was no excuse of survival. Killing a defenseless girl who never did anything wrong to me would turn me into a beast. I would not let that happen. I took slow steps over to her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain and impact that would not come. I took out my first aid kit and got to work. I didn't know a lot about healing, but I knew enough to help a broken bone and scrapes. I am a boy, after all. When I picked her up, I heard a gasp. I glanced over, about to apologize for any pain I might have just caused her, but all I saw was pure surprise in her eyes.

I ignored that look and took her down to the ocean. I started a fire with the rest of the wood I had collected and boiled more water. I used the water supply I had to clean her scrapes and leg. I paid special attention to the scrape on her face. It was definitely going to scar, but I didn't want her to get an infection. Once she was thoroughly cleaned, I added something that had antibacterial on it, whatever that meant. She gasped again, I guess it stung. I then wrapped her leg in bandages, while I did the same to her scars. Her face was a problem. I couldn't wrap it unless I wanted her to look like a mummy. Well, it was clean and stuff, so I guess I could leave it open.

I then gave her a pain pill to drink with some water and she did, while draining the entire canteen. She must be very thirsty and hungry! I set to work boiling more water, and let her drain the rest of my water supplies. I then gave her two apples, three pieces of jerky, two sleeves of crackers, and a pastry to eat. She had all of that eaten in five minutes. I packed up the rest of my supplies while she just silently stared at me. I was about to carry her back to the cave when she slapped me in the arm lightly.

"I can do it!" She made it five feet before falling. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder like a bag of flour. She protested, but she couldn't break free of my hold. I set her down in the cave and set back to the forest. After awhile, I brought back wood and set all my supplies down. I set to work on lighting a fire. I then went back out and brought back rocks. I tried my best to cover the cave, and it would have to do. Some people would fall for it. Exhausted, I plopped down.

She started to talk but I protested, "Shhh, you need your sleep."

"Why," she whispered, "Why save me? Why would you do something like this for me?"

"Well," I said, "frankly, it's because I could kill anyone but you. Now, before you start to ask more questions, it's because you have been haunting my dreams. You were what made me become a monster in that world, and I wouldn't let you be the reason I become a monster here too." She looked at me, as if I was crazy, but she wasn't going to argue with me. "Now sleep."

"Thank you," she whispered, "This was very kind of you." I just shrugged. It wasn't for her, it was for me. Wasn't it for me? I didn't want to think of this right now. I tried not to watch, but did anyways, as she fell asleep. It started out with her being guarded, not trusting me to not kill her in her sleep. Then she finally fell asleep, and she looked so innocent and pure. I was glad I didn't kill her.

I heard the anthem play and I went outside. There was Tyler, the boy from district eleven, and Meli. How had they died? I crawled back into the cave and waited. I would tell Memory in the morning. I kept my eyes on my rock wall. If anyone came bursting in, they would have to get through me to kill her.


	16. Day 5: Mercy

**Day 5:**

**District Three:**

**Jessie's POV:**

I could feel the morning dew on my face. Dang it! I fell asleep on my watch. I sprung up and saw Taylor sleeping perfectly fine in our sleeping bag. I sighed. No one had gotten us… I refilled my canteen in the lake we had found. Yesterday, after much searching, we finally found a lake. I was very thankful that we had found one; otherwise we couldn't go scouting today. I ran over to Taylor.

"Hey," I whispered, "Time to get up." She moaned and made a swipe for me. I jumped back and she rolled back into sleep. So much for the gentle way. I grabbed a backpack and hit her over the head with it. "HEY! Get your LAZY BUTT UP NOW!"

She scrambled about babbling "I'm up, I'm up." We organized our supplies evenly, in case we got ambushed or separated. I looked at the knife in my hand. If only I had an axe… Taylor and I started on our journey. We had planned it all out yesterday. First stop, the Cornucopia and the Careers. It took us a half an hour to get there and we waited. I scaled a tree while she hid beneath a bush, that way if the Careers happened to see one of us, they wouldn't see the other. Not a single one of them was up! What a pile of lazy- All of the sudden I saw a glittering box fall from the sky. It was a sponsor gift.

I saw Misty was up in a second. She grabbed the box, but looked very disappointed. I guess it wasn't for her. Then I saw a look I knew too well. She was jealous and pissed off. She turned her back to the Careers, but her front towards us. The parachute had a number one on it, indicating that it was for Sky. Misty opened the box very carefully and took out what appeared to be some broth. Maybe it was to cheer Sky up or something, since she lost her District partner. Misty then took off her token. She screwed the top off. She then poured something into the broth, a green liquid! She mixed it in and placed the gift back in its box. She skillfully put it back together and put it where it was last time.

Misty went back and took a nap. Everyone woke up an hour or so later. Sky seemed to be thrilled she got a hot meal. Veronica asked if the rest of them could have some, to which Sky made some smart aleck comment. Sky took a bite and said it tasted terrible. She went over and picked some berries and mashed them. She then took another bite, but by now her face was pale. Misty looked over and a grin spread across her face, as if she just got a present. I heard her yell no, but then Sky fell over. The canon went off and all the Careers were in mayhem. I then realized Misty looked so pleased for that half a second.

Misty calmly, but sadly explained Sky had put poisonous berries in her broth, giving her automatic death. Now, Taylor and I knew those berries weren't poisonous because we both did the edible plant test during training. However, the other two Careers had no idea and just looked sad, accepting that Sky had died of her own ignorance. Sky had known they weren't poisonous, she died because of Misty. A strange fear crept into me. Misty was the biggest threat in this game. She would wait until you were least expecting it and strike!

I saw the Careers pack up what they wanted and head off toward the plains. They were going to hunt some people down. Wait, they left the Cornucopia by itself? Taylor and I quietly unconcealed ourselves.

"What do you think this means?" I asked Taylor. In games before, people have only left the camp unguarded if they had a trap in place. Was there a trap? Taylor seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"There is only one way to find out," she said, "Stay here." I wasn't going to protest. She took careful steps toward the Cornucopia. She a couple rocks and threw them. Nothing exploded. She got all the way to the Cornucopia and dodged every trap! There was a trip wire that sent poisonous darts that Taylor quickly sidestepped. There was another wire that made a tree slip and fall towards her. She dodged that one too.

She finally got to the Cornucopia and motioned for me to come. She had disabled all the traps.

"Good job, now let's take what we want and get out of here," I said. I saw a big bronze axe that was calling my name.

"Wait," she said. I looked over and she had a panicked look on her face. "There were more supplies here in the beginning."

"So? Other tributes probably have snagged them."

"No, something is not right here. Hold on a second." She went back into the woods. Five minute…ten minutes…fifteen minutes… she then came back with a squirming squirrel that had a knife wound in it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Misty knows things about poison. I wouldn't put it past her…" She threw the squirrel at the axe I was about to grab. The squirrel let out a screech and I smelt burning flesh.

"The witch poisoned the supplies!" I screamed

"She poisoned the ones that the Careers didn't need, so that maybe a desperate tribute would try to snag something and die trying. She must have used some pretty strong poisons…"

"Well, then they must have a hidden supply somewhere!" I could tell by the way Taylor's eyes lit up that she didn't think of this. We searched for a half hour and found a cleverly hidden hole. Inside was a ton of supplies! We grabbed what we wanted; since there was no way we could make it look like we weren't here. There was a fallen tree and bunch of poisonous darts on the ground. I grabbed a silver axe and a backpack full of food. Taylor grabbed a dozen more knives and more clothes. We then ran away from the scene of the crime as fast as we could. We didn't want to be there when they came back.

We then ran to the mountains, wanting to locate Aidan. We put on more clothes, first, though. It was going to be cold. Eventually, we proceeded to comb the mountains for a livable habitat. This was going to be a long day.

**District Two:**

**Veronica's POV:**

"I can't believe this!" I screamed. This day just kept getting worse and worse. First we combed the entire plains area. Not a single person there! We had no idea where those witches had gone! Now we come back to camp and all the traps were set off, but no dead body.

"This is entirely your fault!" I screeched at Misty. She glared at me, but looked a bit amused.

"Veronica," she reasoned, "I thought up the traps, yes, but you and Tyler are the ones who set them up. It's not my fault you couldn't turn an idea into reality." She was going to die, right now. I charged her, hoping to get in a head shot with my club, when she sneakily dodged me. I kept trying to hit her, but she kept dodging, laughing and mocking me. It then became like an erotic dance, until finally she was behind me. She leapt on top of me and had a knife to my throat. No way was Veronica Capulet going to die! I couldn't…

"I'll show you mercy, this once," She got up, grabbed her backpack, along with some food and water. She was to the edge of the forest, when she turned around. "If I ever see you again, I will kill you on the spot." With that she walked into the forest to find her new home.

"We don't need you!" I screamed, "Right, Soapy?" I turned to Soapy, and I realized she was gone. She sneaked away when Misty and I were fighting! Then it hit me. The Career alliance was over. I was on my own. Good! I can handle myself just fine. I looked towards the ocean. Soapy probably went there, Misty went into the woods, and the mountains were cold. I grabbed the remainder of the supplies. There was a sleeping bag, a backpack full of food, a backpack full of water, an extra knife, an extra outfit of clothes, and a simple first aid kit. I would be fine out there on my own.

I spent the remainder of my time walking back to the lake in the plains. I made camp and set out to find some sort of animal to hunt. I had to provide for myself now. Maybe I shouldn't have killed Eric…

**District Eleven:**

**Amy's POV:**

"What should we do?" I asked Iris. We had spotted them an hour ago. From what we could tell, they were searching for Aidan. I didn't remember their names, and Iris didn't either. We thought about asking them to be allies, but what if they were looking for this Aidan guy to kill him? What if they were bloodthirsty killers? I internally cursed myself for not getting to know them better. This could have made us get some new allies!

"We could snipe them down from up here," Iris whispered, "but we should show them grace, just this once. No harm, no foul." With that, she got up and walked towards our cave. We had shot a two snow hares, but Iris kept refusing to eat meat. It upset me a little because we were in the Hunger Games. I don't think the sheep will hate you if you do what you can to survive.

When we got back to the cave, I ate both snow hares, while she ate some fruits and vegetables. What she had said earlier made sense. She said she wasn't going to change herself for the games. She wasn't going to let them win. It made sense, but it was still stupid. I didn't want her to die…

**District Four: **

**Soapy's POV:**

What to do, what to do? I could storm in there and kill them right now. Take care of two competitors. I heard them talking, plus their camouflage wasn't that much of an achievement. I sighed and walked the other way. I would let them live, just this once. I could always come back. Plus, they might take out some of my competition. It was a win-win for me. I looked out in the ocean and saw an island. It was pretty far away but maybe… I dove headfirst into the water and swam. It took quite a long time but I finally made it to the island. Now this, this I could live with.

The island had a giant waterfall that created a pool of water. The water wasn't fed from the ocean, either. It was fed from the earth. I put my toes in and it was warm. I looked over and saw a villa. I grabbed my whip and went in. It had a fireplace with a pot over it. It also had a small bed, and a stool. Why would the Gamemakers put this here? Then it hit me. It was for Seel. No one else knew how to swim. They were going to try to give him a fighting chance. Too bad he never got to run away… I plopped down on the bed with a sigh. Well, since a corpse can't use it, I might as well.

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

I stared at Aidan as he made dinner. He was actually a really sweet guy. Likeable, really. I didn't want this to happen, but it seemed to happen anyways. I was falling for him. This wasn't good! Only one person could survive. But…in our little cave, away from the world, it was just us. No Hunger Games, no competitors, no Panem, even though I knew they were all watching, it was just us. Of course, it was just a silly crush! I mean, it had to be because he saved my life! It had to be because he was protecting me! Those were the only logical reasons.

But…love wasn't logical…SNAP OUT OF IT, MEMORY! You don't even know if he feels the same way! Of course he doesn't feel that way! I mean, we're in the Hunger Games! He is a man who is trying to go home! He would never let himself fall in love! And yet…why did he let me live? He said it was because he didn't want to be a monster, but was there more to it than that.

"Here you go," he whispered. He started to feed me, when I slapped his hand.

"I can feed myself!" His response was to keep trying until I let him. That was another thing; he wouldn't let me do anything for myself. He wouldn't let me take care of my wounds, he wouldn't let me cook, and he wouldn't even let me talk unless it was vital. He said earlier that if I let him take care of me, he would let me try to walk tomorrow. That's the only thing that kept me from putting an axe into his skull. That, and the fact I was falling for him.

I wish I could say it was just because he was protecting me, but it was more than that. I wish I could blame it on his looks, but that wouldn't work either. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't gorgeous, he was just average. I mean, yes, it didn't hurt I saw him bathing earlier, with his pants on, of course! I'm not a pervert like Kyliee. Let's just say a six pack makes Memory a happy girl!

I know what Kyliee would tell me to do. Go for it! Make out with him! Of course, I wasn't Kyliee. I thought with my head! Not my heart…thinking with your heart got you hurt, believe me, I knew. Stupid ex boyfriend…

I loved the way his eyes seemed to dance when the firelight hit them. I loved the way he commanded me to do things, but he sounded so gentle doing it. I loved the way he would smile at me, as if he was a shy little boy. I even loved the way he was trying to show off to me! He brought home a bunch of wood, like the amount it should take three people to carry. Let's just say he dropped it all on his feet. I couldn't stop laughing for hours!

That's another thing I loved about him! He made the stupidest jokes, yet I would laugh anyways. Like this one: "The butcher backed into the meat grinder and got a little behind in his work." Such a stupid joke, yet I couldn't help laughing!

Then when I laughed he got this goofy smile on his face and would tell more. He was like a little kid in some ways. It seemed like the world hadn't corrupted him yet. Maybe that's what I truly loved about him. He was so sweet, so kind. He couldn't hurt me. Emotionally or physically. The only person who could hurt me was the one who would take him away from me. I longed so hard to tell him all these things. Too bad I would never get the courage to…

**Ok so what do you guys think! Tell me if this day was to boring! Ooh, also, tell me what you think about Memory and Aidan. Should they be a couple? Should she get up the courage to tell him! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING US ALL!**


	17. Day 6: Bittersweet

**Day 6:**

**District Two:**

**Veronica's POV:**

There was only one place those stupid bitches could be! They had to be in the woods! I had gotten up early today and thought out my course of action. The woods were the only other place that was similar to home. I then decided to take the mountains there since neither Misty nor Soapy were there. As I walked through the mountains, I began to think, for the first time, what would happen if I died? I had no alliance, barely any more supplies, and no way to keep myself going. The odds weren't in my favor. I had to snap out of this! I was Veronica Capulet!

My attitude perked right back up when I saw two girls ahead of me. At first I thought it was the bitches, but then it turned out to be Taylor and Jessie. I didn't have a grudge against them, but they were my means for supplies. Let the hunt begin.

**District Three:**

**Taylor's POV:**

"I can't believe we couldn't find Aidan, and now we are just giving up," I whispered angrily. I was not a quitter.

"Hey, its cold, my butt is freezing, and there are no signs of life anywhere. We are leaving NOW!" Jessie stormed ahead. I started to look at our destination. This was the last pass before we got back to our forest. We could go around, but that would take an extra hour or so. As we walked in, I turned around. I could have sworn…

"COME ON!" Jessie yelled. Couldn't she keep it down? We walked into the ravine we were crossing. There were tall walls of rock to both our left and right. Something here wasn't right. I could put my finger on it… All of the sudden my blood turned cold.

"Hey there, girls." I whipped around and there was Veronica, as pretty as ever. She had a smile on her face, but it wasn't the friendly kind. It was the kind a cat gave a mouse before it ate it. I drew my knife, ready to throw. "Aw, come now, that's no way to behave," Veronica insisted, "Just give me your supplies and I'll only kill one of you."

"What kind of screwed up deal is that?" I yelled.

"Well, I am assuming neither of you wants to kill the other. I could take that nasty task away from you. All you have to decide is which one of you is willing to ditch the other." I looked over at Jessie. Veronica was right, I didn't want to kill Jessie. Maybe if I just dropped my supplies and ran… No! What was I thinking! I couldn't abandon the person who has had my back since day two!

"No way!" We both yelled. We shot each other a grateful glance.

"Fine," she snarled, "I'll just skin you both and take the supplies by force!"

All of the sudden, I heard a crash. A giant boulder fell right next to Veronica, barely missing her head. We all looked up and there were the girls from District Ten and Eleven!

"Sorry," I heard Iris squeak.

"Stop it," Amy scolded, "You don't apologize when you're trying to kill someone."

"But it's so impolite not to apologize!"

"I don't care if it's impolite; killing someone isn't exactly the most proper thing to do either!"

They both then noticed that we were running. We weren't that far away, only half way there! More boulders began to fall. One clipped me in the shoulder, and another hit Jessie in the foot. I could tell they were mostly aiming for Veronica, but every time I heard one of us scream, a small "sorry" chimed in. Veronica was gaining on us. I could tell that she wasn't running away like Jessie and I were. She was trying to take us down with her.

They then changed their tactic when we began to near the exit. They started to fire arrows. Jessie and I dodged them all, but Veronica wasn't so lucky. I looked back when I heard a canon boom. A gold arrow was sticking through her throat. Amy had gotten her. We continued to run and finally made it out, with only a few scratches on us. We kept running until we made it back to where our pond was. We stopped there and finally rested for the first time today. It was nice, but how long would this peace last?

**District Ten:**

**Iris' POV:**

"What is wrong with you?" Amy screeched at me as we collected our arrows. She had every right to be mad. If I would have been more helpful, we could have gotten all three of them.

"I don't know what to do! I mean, we're in the Hunger Games! What part of that isn't in that brain of yours?"

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Stop saying sorry! I don't care if you're sorry! If you are so sorry, fix it! Kill someone!" I gripped my bow. She was making me mad. It was always my fault! Everything little thing I did wrong, it just had to be my fault! Usually she would just bark at me when I did something wrong, but now she was stomping the ground in frustration.

"Listen," I said, "Plea-"

"No, shut up!" Just don't talk to me for the rest of the day! I need some time to myself." With that she stomped toward our cave, which was a little over an hour away. I plopped down into the snow and waited. I couldn't chase after her, I was angry, too! Why couldn't we be a team! Why did everything always have to be MY fault? Why couldn't it be OUR fault! Just when I thought we were bonding, something like this would happen. Maybe it was a good thing we weren't bonding. When the time came, I would show her I could kill…

**District Six:**

**Misty's POV:**

I laughed as I set up another trap. Soon…soon this forest would be MINE. It would be Misty's Little Fun House of Horrors. One way in, no way out. A trap around every corner. Once I was done with my plan, everyone would be mine to kill. All I would have to do is lead them into my traps, and no one would make it out alive…

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

I was perfectly fine! I could run, walk, jump, dance! I could do anything I wanted! I laughed at the exhilaration I felt at the freedom I had! I hadn't left that musty cave on my own for days! All it took was some time to heal, along with him. I risked a glance back at Aidan. He seemed to be enjoying the happiness I felt. I really had gotten to know him these past few days. When he allowed me to talk, I asked him questions that ranged from his favorite color to his family. He then in turn asked me the same question. Like, now he knew Kyliee was the most important person in the world to me, and not a lot of people knew that.

I didn't know yet if I loved him, but I was getting there and that frightened me.

"Come on, Aidan," I yelled, "Come dance with me!" He gave me a look as if I was insane. Maybe I was. I motioned him over.

"There's no music…" he whispered.

"Then I'll make some!" I started to sing a song they played at home during festivals. It was a song of rejoicing, of life. I started to dance and he came over slowly. Once he got over, I decided he would have to try harder to dance with ME! I was the girl back home that knew how to dance the best! I danced away from him, while he then began to catch on. It then became a game where I was practically running away from him and he was trying to catch me.

I was laughing! I hadn't laughed since I got to the Capitol. I felt alive again, and it was all because of this man. I realized he brought me back from the dead. I realized I would always love the boy who breathed life into me. My laughter quickly turned into a scream, as I tumbled into a pit of doom.

**District Eight:**

**Aidan's POV:**

I had no idea what had happened! One moment we were laughing and fooling around, and the next she was half way into the ground. I quickly realized she had stepped into some sort of quicksand. It was another Gamemakers trap! She started to scream and struggle. I reached out, but my arm wasn't long enough. I grabbed my mace and reached out. She grabbed it and I yanked. It took fifteen minutes and she was sobbing uncontrollably, but she was safe.

I held her in my arms, telling her everything would be all right. I held her tight, willing the world away. Wanting it to be just us. To have that feeling like we just did, where it was just us. No games, no killers, just us. She eventually stopped and looked into my eyes. I gazed down at her and kissed her. I thought she would recoil automatically. This was the girl who slapped a handsome career when he tried to hit on her.

To my surprise, she kissed me back wholeheartedly. As we kissed, I realized something. I loved this girl. This was the girl who brought me out of my fake act. This is the girl who kept me human, who stopped me from becoming a monster. I held her and kissed her. After awhile, I picked her up and carried her back to the cave, careful not to break the lip lock.

As we settled into the cave, I thought how much I never wanted to let her go. I was so glad I didn't kill her… We kissed for what seemed like a lifetime, but could have been minutes for all I cared. After awhile, I terrible thought crept into my head, turning my blood to ice. The Hunger Games could only have one victor…only one…

**District Four:**

**Soapy's POV:**

Today had been a great day! I had found an old fishing pole and caught quite a bit of fish. I feasted today like a queen. I bathed in my little pool, and actually just relaxed. No one could get me out here, I was untouchable. I lit the fire for the long night ahead of me, when I heard the anthem. I peeked outside and saw one face. Veronica's. How could she have died? Not that I'm sad or anything, but she was strong. Maybe she met up with Misty again.

I was about to head back to my fire, when I heard Jupiter's voice. It could only mean one thing, a feast. No thanks. I was perfectly fine here.

"Now, now, children, don't reject what you think I am offering up so quickly. I actually have something you would all enjoy. Panem has seen how each of you reminisces of home, and we have decided to grant you your wish. We have a handwritten letter from the most important person right here with us. Tomorrow at dawn, they will be delivered at the Cornucopia." Please, I wasn't weak enough to need a stupid letter! "Oh, did I also mention that if you are not present, you will regret it. You see, we have punishments for those of you that don't attend. Let's just say you will be hunted down by some…special…creatures if you do not attend."

With that, Jupiter was done talking. I sighed. Better get on journey to the Cornucopia now. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Ok I know its short, but quite a twist with the feast! Will people risk not showing up? Well, you will just have to read! Ooh, also I just want to thank ****MusicIsInMySoul97...**** and ****iHATEfangirls**** for their ideas about traps and such. Thanks for being so helpful!**** Please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Day 7: Broken

**Day 7:**

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

I woke up in Aidan's strong arms. It was still dark out, giving us plenty of time to get to the Cornucopia. The plan was for me to make a run for the "prizes" right when they came and then run away before any fighting started. Aidan would stay back a bit and be my backup in case…

I didn't finish that thought. I wouldn't…no, COULDN'T, live without him! He was the one who brought me back to life! He was the one who saved me! No, no, we were both going to make it out okay. I could feel myself start to shake and shudder. I usually had so much more control over myself, of course, I wasn't usually in love.

"Hey," Aidan said groggily, "What's wrong?" I just hugged him tighter. I didn't want to get up and leave our cave. Let the Capitol's mutts come! I knew that would be suicide, which is why I then got up. I made breakfast while Aidan went and got more wood for tonight. He was trying to make it seem like normal, but today was far from normal. After our small meal, we grabbed our packs and weapons. As we quietly toward the Cornucopia, I held his hand. Each step we took was a step closer to our enemies.

We finally got there and sat quietly behind a log. I knew everyone was here. I didn't know where, but I knew they were here. We waited for another hour, but it seemed liked centuries! Couldn't this just start and be done with! Gosh, this was torture. I waited for the rumble that would signal that the letters were coming from the Cornucopia. Instead, all I got was pushed down.

I had no idea what had happened. One moment I squatted next to Aidan, ready to run, and the next I was on the ground, watching him run towards the Cornucopia! What! This wasn't the plan! I was faster! Plus, they weren't here yet. Then I realized they were. They were sending them down from the sky, right on top of the Cornucopia. I got up and grabbed my axe. I had to run after him! No way was he going this alone.

Just as I thought this, I saw a figure dart out from the trees. I picked up the pace, trying to reach Aidan first. I saw who it was and was scared. I wasn't scared for me, I was scared for Aidan. Sophia ran right towards him and took out her whip. I screamed and threw my axe, hoping to hit her. I barely missed, and she trapped Aidan's ankle in her whip. He came down hard. I had to make it to him! I just had to!

I saw Sophia take out a knife and stab him in the stomach, then ran away. I screamed again and dived for her, barely missing her ankle. She snickered and continued to run, until she was out of site. I ran over to Aidan and looked at his wound. It was deep, really deep. NO…NO…he couldn't leave me! Not now! Not ever! I put his head in my lap and began to sob. I felt him rub my hand in comfort. No, I should be comforting him, not the other way around! I looked up and saw all the others disperse with their "gifts". They used this distraction to get away!

"Shhh," Aidan whispered, "It will be all right. I love you, and I always will, no matter where I go."

"I tried my best," I sobbed, "to protect you! I tried so hard! Why did you do that! Why didn't you stick to the plan?"

"Because then I would be the one left to live without the one I love." I could feel him slipping away. I didn't want him to go! There was nothing I could do but sit here and watch him die. I cried and he cried. We shared a few chaste kisses, but that was it. Could our first kiss have really been yesterday? I could feel the life leaving him, and I wanted to leave with him. His breathing was starting to slow. Don't…don't leave me. I stared into his brown eyes for what will be the last time. I heard the canon go and let myself mourn down. Now that Aidan was gone, I was broken. I didn't care if all of Panem is watching! Screw them!

I tried to pick up Aidan, but he was too heavy. I had to do this. We talked about what we would do if the other died. How we didn't want the others back home to see our cold, dead body brought back. I lit a fire and wrapped him in cloth. I then threw a torch into the cloth and it lit up. I cried more as I watched the flames eat his body away. Why, why did he have to die? I cried for what seemed like hours.

I finally looked up and saw all that was left, ash. I grabbed a bottle and stuffed most of it in there. Now, I would always have him with me. This wasn't the part we agreed on. We agreed on cremation and then to spread the ashes among the ocean. I don't care, what did the ocean ever do for him? What did it ever feel for him? Nothing!

I looked out at the rest of the arena. A part of me, the weak part, wanted to give up and just kill myself. Then I thought about Sophia. I had to kill her! This was all her fault! Then my thoughts flitted to the other tributes. It was their faults too! Iris and Amy had bows and arrows! They could have easily shot Sophia down! Then there was Taylor and Jessie, who had knives and an axe. Again, easily could have killed Sophia! Even Misty could have done something, I saw her in training! This was just as much their fault!

I would kill them all, and I wouldn't care. I started to sprint towards the mountains, towards my next prey. I heard this cackling, that sounded like a hyena. I realized it was emitting from me! This strange, crazed laugh was making its way through my throat! I might be crazy, just as crazy as Veronica, but I didn't care anymore! They would all pay, every single one of them. They would all pay with their lives!

**District Eleven:**

**Amy' POV:**

I heard a strange laughing that sounded like a wild animal. I turned around and saw a small red dot. Was that Memory? Why was she chasing after us? What had we done? We didn't kill him! I turned to Iris and was about to warn her, but she saw. We ran faster, but the red dot kept getting bigger. We thought about trying to shoot her, but she was fast. If we missed too many times, we could lose our only valuable weapons. We came over a hill. We were in new territory now. I was lost and so was Iris. We kept running, haunted by the maniac laughing.

I saw crevice and told Iris to jump in. Hopefully she would pass. Then there was silence. She couldn't know where we were! She must have ran by. I pushed Iris out and we began to run back the way we came. I froze when I saw Memory. She was sitting there, with a grin on her face. The kind that said she was going to kill us or try, at least.

I looked back and realized we were trapped. There was a huge canyon to our right and giant walls of rock to our left and right. Memory teasingly swung her axe.

"I want to play a game," Memory said.

"How about hide and seek," I replied, "You hide and we'll come find you."

She laughed, but it was that crazy laugh again. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of which one of you will scream louder. The winner gets to feel just as much pain as I do!" I could tell she was about to charge. I strung my bow and Iris, shaking, did the same.

All of the sudden, the ground began to shake. Up popped walls of ice, separating me from Iris and Memory. I heard Memory's shrieks of joy as the walls popped up. "Oooh, this game got a lot more fun!"

These weren't ordinary walls of ice. The best way I could describe them were as if I was in a fun house. A fun house full of mirrors. The ice reflected me, Iris, and Memory. Whenever I saw Memory, I would shoot, and then the ice would break, creating another path for me to take. I heard ice breaking everywhere, Memory's laughter, Iris' shrieks, and my own gasps. I was terrified. If only I could find the exit. After what seemed like hours, I gave up.

I just kept shooting in one direction, going through one ice mirror after another. I stopped, there was Memory again. Just another trick. I walked over and gazed at her. Her hair was ruffled, she had a scar on one entire side of her face, and her eyes held insanity in them. I was about to continue my way to wherever my path was taking me, when I froze. The laughing stopped. I glanced back at Memory. There wasn't dozens, there was only one. Before I had time to react, she was on top of me.

"Let's see what I should do first," she whispered, "Perhaps draw some pictures on you! Or maybe just tear you arm off. Which would you prefer." I glanced behind Memory. There was Iris, and the exit. I mouthed for her to shoot. Memory saw my action and glanced back.

Iris just simple looked away and ran! "What the hell," I screamed after her.

"Looks as if your ally has left you for dead. Don't worry, she'll be next!" The things she did to me afterwards are too inhumane to repeat. She did things that made me make sounds I didn't know a human could make. By the end, I was barely living. I knew I would be dead in a matter of seconds. I saw Memory run off in Iris' direction. She wanted revenge and I couldn't figure out why. What had I done to her? Played the game?

I then thought of Iris in my last few moments. Why would she do this to me…why…?

**District Ten:**

**Iris' POV:**

I couldn't stop running. I couldn't let her catch me. My thoughts quickly flitted to Amy as I saw the fields. I told her I would kill her! Yes, technically Memory killed her, but I could have saved her. I guess she should have been a little bit nicer to me. I continued to run. I had no idea where I was going, all I knew was that I was being hunted.

**District Six:**

**Misty's POV:**

I heard a canon shot. Who could that be? Who was dead now? I guess I would find out tonight. I continued to set my traps. By tomorrow they all would be complete, and everyone would be my prey…

**District Seven:**

**Jessie's POV:**

I took another drink of water. I had grabbed my letter and Taylor and I were both reading ours. Taylor's was from her boyfriend and family, while mine was from my dad and Jay. We were both crying by the end, but didn't care. The Capital killed two birds with one stone. They not only got us all to meet up, but they gave us more motivation to win.

**District Four:**

**Soapy's POV:**

"My dearest Aidan," I read aloud. I wanted to start laughing so hard. I had gotten my letter, Memory's, and Aidan's. Mine was nothing special, but the others were priceless. They were full of emotion and heartfelt crap! It was so entertaining! Mine just had some more tips on how to win. I sat down in my cave. I decided not to go back to my cabin, unless it was an emergency. I needed to stay here and hunt down the other tributes. I heard the anthem play and I peeked out. I saw Aidan's face pop up. My first kill! It was so refreshing and empowering! Then there was Amy's face. Wonder how she died? Maybe that Iris girl finally got the guts to kill her. That must have made the Capitol happy! I settled down into my slumber. Tomorrow I would prepare for the hunt, and then the day after that the hunt begins!

**Ooh looks like its all girls left, sorry guys haha. Poor Memory seems to have lost her mind, but that's ok, should make the games more interesting! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	19. Day 8: Cat and Mouse

**Day 8:**

**District Ten**

**Iris' POV:**

That laughter never stopped! I had been running all night through the plains, never stopping, never resting. Up one hill, down another. This place that seemed so peaceful, so safe, might now be my grave. Memory never stopped laughing! This was just some big game to her. A game she knew she was going to win. I had tried everything. I tried doing a loop; I tried just running straight, and nothing seemed to work. She was always on my trail. If I ever looked back, there she was laughing, smirking, her hair like fire in the wind. She was completely beautiful, but insane.

The only thing I hadn't tried yet was hiding. The reason was because of what happened to Amy. No matter where I hide, she will find me, so I just had to keep moving. I had barely eaten or drunk anything. I had barely taken a rest for more than a few minutes. Doesn't she need to sleep or eat too? The answer is she doesn't. She is being fed by revenge and grief. I knew exactly why she would want to kill me, I didn't save him. The moment I saw him shove her to the ground, I was alarmed.

Then I saw why. It was because he was trying to protect her. Then when I ran and grabbed my letter, there she was by his side, not even looking at me. Then I turned back, just one last glance and saw her weeping and moaning. I saw the pain you only feel when you lose someone you love. I could see how she would go crazy. I could see how she would blame everyone who could have saved him. I could see how she would want to take out her anger on me. I stopped and rested. The laughing stopped. That was never a good sign. The last time she stopped… I shivered. It wasn't good. It means she has a plan. A deadly plan.

I notched my arrow. If she came over any of the hills, I would fire. At least, I would try… I listened as hard as I could. By now she could have moved behind any of these hills. I felt myself get to the breaking point. I was tired, thirsty, and hungry. This was just a game to her, just a sick little game of cat and mouse. She knew I was going to die, but she was toying with me. Letting me think I could get away. I would show her. I took off to my right. Wherever she was, she was going to have to catch me first!

**District Six:**

**Misty's POV:**

Finally! I found their camp. Now only to draw them out… I stared at Taylor and Jessie from a ways away. They were sitting there, just relaxing. How could I lead them away from the camp without putting myself in any danger? I thought deep and hard about it. Then I knew exactly what to do. I ran away for about ten minutes. Then I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I fled to the left and waited. Would they come? Do you think they were so compassionate to come save me? Do you think they might come just to watch or kill the person who killed me? I waited to hear footsteps and nothing came. After an hour, I was still waiting. Maybe if I let out another scream…

Then I heard them come running.

"Where is she?" exclaimed Jessie. They must have been suspecting that I was lying there, waiting to be finished off. That guess would cost them their lives. I took a rock and threw it. They froze and started to sneak upon the place where the rock landed. Just a few more steps…one more step…yes! All three of us heard the rustle and they ducked. A volley of rocks flew over their heads. They moved to dodge anymore that might come and fell into my next trap. It was a chain reaction. They would dodge one trap, and then go diving headfirst into another. Taylor seemed to be very good at anticipating where they were coming from. Jessie, however, didn't seem to have that mindset. Yes, she had killer reflexes, but she still got hit by something every now and then. They started to wander farther and farther away and I followed. If they ever stopped setting off traps, I would be there to keep them moving…

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

I kept chasing her, not even going my full speed. She was slow compared to others. I could catch up to her in a matter of minutes, but where would the fun in that be? I want her to suffer! I want to torture her! When I kill her, I want her to beg. Not for mercy, but for death. I laughed some more. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Everything just seemed funny now. The only thing that ever made me stop was Aidan. I thought about him a lot, but whenever he popped into my head I would push him out. Kill now, mourn later.

My stomach growled. I realized I was hungry. I grabbed an apple out of my pack and munched on it. I wasn't exactly taking care of my body. I hadn't slept since the night I spent with Aidan, I hadn't eaten until now, and I barely ever drank water. I just didn't seem to notice anymore. The only things I noticed were how Iris sped up when I laughed louder, or how she slowed down when she was tired and thought I had stopped as well. I didn't need to stop, but I would when she would. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will catch her, make her pay. One more day of suffering should make her want to die. She stopped again and I hit the ground. One more day until her death, and then on to the next murderer to punish.

**District Seven:**

**Jessie's POV:**

"Jump!" I screamed. Taylor and I jumped right when I vine came zooming across the ground. We jumped back down on the ground and it started to crumble. I hopped to my left and saw spikes where I had been a few seconds before. I kept dodging. It was more like a normal thing now, like breathing. Jump, roll, run, dodge. It had its own rhythm to it. I thought about how this place used to be my forest. How it was my safe haven from the Careers. It was now my worst nightmare.

Anger surged through me. Misty had turned the only familiar thing I had into a foreign enemy. She could have been the only one. She must have learned a thing or two from her District partner, Wesley. I thought his name, as if he existed centuries ago. Could he have really died seven days ago? I would kill Misty the next time I saw her! She was so going to pay!

I felt a terrible pain in my left arm. Dang, a spike came shooting out. I could feel myself bleeding, but I couldn't deal with it now. Later, when I found a place to rest. If I found a place to rest…

**District Four:**

**Soapy's POV:**

I stretched back into the warm, soft hands of the sand. I was enjoying the sunset. Who knows when I would get peace again after tomorrow? Today was probably a boring day for the Capitol. I mean, no one died! Not a single cannon went off all day! Nothing big could have happened and the Gamemakers are going to set some trap off, I just know it. Memory was probably sitting in some cave, blubbering over her lost love. I saw the way she was crying over him! She let herself get to close to someone. Not a good idea in the Hunger Games. Those two idiots in the woods were probably just relaxing by a pond. Misty was plotting, but you can only watch so much of someone thinking! Then I had no idea what the Iris girl was doing, but she had to be doing something boring and nonproductive.

I felt the heat start to leave the sand. I sighed. It was going to be a cold night. I heard the anthem and no faces popped up. I gazed at the moon. It was truly beautiful. I wondered what it would be like to be the moon. Away from all this drama, all this murder. I wondered what it would be like to be above everyone and everything else. What would it be like if I didn't have to be so cruel to protect myself? What would it be like to just be myself and shine for the entire world to see? It would be nice. Sadly, I would never get that opportunity. I would always be the cruel girl who won the Hunger Games, never the girl who likes to go build boats with her little brother. Never the girl who loved to laugh and joke around. Never the girl who loves her family. I would always be a monster to all of Panem. As I drifted off to sleep, I dreamt of being the moon. Of being awed at for just being myself.

**I know, short chapter, but I think you learned some new things about every single character! Thanks so much for reading. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because im sick :P Anyway, read and review!**

**Alos, to any of you who care, I am wondering what happened to all my readers? Did you stop reviewing because your tribute died? Do you even keep reading? These are the questions that haunt me at night. Also, I am doing another SYOT (a sequel to this one) and it's the 223****rd**** hunger Games. Now it isn't starting yet BUT you can reserve one space for a district you want! Please say it in the reviews so others can see what districts are taken.**

**Here is an example. "Review review review blah blah blah blah, I would like to reserve the female tribute from district seven!" **

**The tributes who are already reserved are district one and district seven female There is also another space reserved for my beta BUT she hasn't replied yet soooooo we shall see what spot she wants. Her choice beats all of the others because shes my beta and my story would be ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE WITHOUT HER!**

**Anyway, please read and review and have a great weekend!**


	20. Day 9: Puppet

**Day 9:**

**District Four:**

**Soapy's POV:**

I woke up as the beach got hotter. I sighed and sat up. I wanted to stay asleep. It was the first time I escaped from this world for days! It was so peaceful. I sighed again and packed my supplies. Today was the day to hunt. I had to start killing people before they killed me! I kept packing and when I finished started my journey. I would head to the plains first, since those would be the easiest to spot someone in. As I walked, my mind began to wander. How did those idiots think they could beat me? I kept walking, counting my steps. It made the time pass faster. By the time I got to three hundred and twenty-eight, I heard a rustle, and looked ahead. Iris was running right towards me.

I pulled my whip out, ready for my fist kill of the day. She was heading right at me, and I grinned. She had no clue what she was running into. Once she was within reach, I lashed out. She jumped and dodged my whip. I prepared myself for the impact of a full-on charge, but she zipped right by me. What? I then noticed the red mane flying towards me. It was Memory, and there was no way she would be so kind as to run right past me. I turned around and sprinted for it. I could hear her laughing behind me, as if she just got some kind of present.

I knew she would be pissed at me, so I kept running. Iris was ahead of me. I sped up, hoping to catch up to her. Memory's insane laughter was starting to irritate me! I mean, what the hell was so funny about this? Chasing two people and the one you catch, you kill. Must be completely hilarious! Wait, catch one… I sped up even faster. The ocean was racing by me, as if it was my running partner. It was as if it was saying "Keep going, you can survive!"

I took out my whip. If I could just… I sped up even more. I was starting to get away from Memory's insanity. I thought about the glimpse I got of her. That look in her eyes, it wasn't good; it was the look Veronica had. It was worse than the look Veronica had. Plus, she was completely covered in blood… I picked up the pace even more. For the first time, fear settled into my heart. She killed Amy, not Iris. If she killed someone who did nothing to her, then I don't even want to think what she would do to me. I felt bad for Iris. She was so screwed.

I lashed out at Iris' feet and she went tumbling down. I heard her screech. As I ran I didn't turn back, but I still heard noises. I heard the scramble of limbs. I heard the screams of an innocent girl. I heard the sound of flesh being cut. I heard the canon and turned around. Memory was fairly far away, but what I saw terrified me. Iris' hair wasn't blonde anymore, it was red. Memory actually blended in with the blood.

I kept running for what seemed like hours, until I saw my chance to hide. I saw some weird rock cave thing with rock pillars. One of them had fallen over, but I didn't think that made it unstable. I rushed into the shadows of the cliff. I blended right in, and I could see everything. I saw Memory slowly come closer. She had stopped laughing. That was a good sign, right? As she got even closer, I saw a look of recognition in her eyes. She knew this place. She wandered into the cave. Now was my chance! Kill her while she has her back turned! I snuck up to the lip of the cave, ready to kill. I jumped out, ready for a fight. She was gone! I had no idea where she went.

I went deeper into the cave and stepped in a pool. It was warm. It must be heated by the earth. I heard footsteps and went towards them. I couldn't see a thing but I wandered down what I could tell was a dark corridor. I was completely encircled by stone. I could feel the floor slant. Was I going deeper? I even felt the paths branch out. I took a right, another right, and a left. Or was it another right. I was getting all turned around without any light.

All of the sudden I heard shrieks of laughter. I froze. That was Memory. I couldn't tell if she was close. Her laughter echoed off the walls, giving the illusion of being surrounded by her.

"How about we play a game," I heard Memory shriek, "Have you ever played the game murdered in the dark? It was so much fun as a child. We would tear up little sheets of paper and the one with an X on it was the murder sheet. Whoever got it would go up behind someone and whisper that they were dead. They would then shriek and die. Then we would guess who the murderer was." She stopped talking and was overcome with laughter again.

I was frozen to my spot. Where the hell was she? I hated her for being such a genius! She knew this cave lead into an endless abyss and she knew I was watching. She knew I would follow her and she knew I would be helpless. She knew now we were both on an even playing field.

Her laughter stopped, "So how about we play a better version of that. Whoever finds the other stabs them in the back and they scream and die. Then all of Panem will know who the murderer is!" Her gales of laughter started again. I had to get out of here. I had to get to safety. I had to sneak my way out of here without dying. There had to be a way out of here!

I started tiptoeing to my left. Her laugher was driving me insane! If she kept this up the entire time Iris was running, no wonder she was such a mess!

"Ooh, not that way Sophia! That leads to a dead end, and you know what will happen if you hit a dead end!" Her laughter continued. She had to be bluffing, right? Was I walking right towards her? She kept shouting out intimidations between fits of giggles. I had to get out of here before I went completely nuts!

**District Three:**

**Taylor's POV:**

I was exhausted. I had spent three hours sleeping before the traps started again. Misty must have spent that time re-setting them. Jessie and I were spent. We both had injuries, though Jessie had the worst of them. Nothing fatal, but it wouldn't help us in a fight. Misty was like a snake, striking when we were weakest. Right when we thought we got a moments rest, another trap would be sprung. We had barely any time to eat and barely any time to drink. This was spending us, but that's what Misty wanted.

She wanted us to die. She wanted us to be so weak that we would just give up. I wouldn't give her that kind of pleasure! I dodged a spear as it came flying by me. I heard Misty behind us. Finally, we had broken the trap cycle! I looked over at Jessie and she came to the same understanding as I had. Misty would just spring more traps, hindering us both, unless we split up. She could only chase one of us!

I darted to the right and Jessie darted to the left. This might be the last time I see my ally. My old ally. I heard more traps go off. Great, Jessie set off even more. However, my life was about to be made a living hell. Misty chose which victim to take out first. She chose me. I could hear her chasing me. She set off more traps and darts flew by my head. The pattern continued. This endless dance of death wouldn't stop, not unless I could fight her. I couldn't turn around because then I would either run into a trap or a knife. Either way, it was committing suicide. I took another swig of water. I was running low. Hopefully, I would get another chance to refill it. Hopefully…

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

I could hear myself laughing and screaming taunts at my enemy, but I knew it wasn't me. I didn't have control of my body anymore. Grief and anger and bloodlust had taken over and now called my body home. I just couldn't stop. All I could feel was the pain of loss. All I could feel was the heat of anger. All I could feel was the animal craving for blood. All I wanted to feel was Aidan's arms around me one more time…

**District Six:**

**Misty's POV:**

"Yes," I thought, "dance for me, my little puppet. Dance for me and never stop because if you stop I will cut your strings." I watched as she kept dancing for me. It reminded me of an old fairytale I once heard. How a princess was saved by a prince, and when the evil step mother came, they did something terrible. They stripped on white hot iron shoes and made her dance for them as punishment for trying to kill the princess.

As Taylor danced for me, I realized I should give my puppet a break. If you play with a puppet to much, it will break before you want it to. The next time the traps stopped, I didn't keep them going. She collapsed on the ground after a minute. She then ran for a river that was a few meters away. She drank and ate and looked happy. Be happy, my puppet, for tomorrow I will play with you once again…

**District Seven:**

**Jessie's POV:**

I worried about Taylor. Misty didn't keep chasing me. I knew because the traps eventually stopped. I knew she wasn't dead, but did she get away? Was she safe? I fretted as I ate my rabbit. I had hunted down a few animals, grateful for any food I got. I wanted to cry. I couldn't, but I wanted to! Why couldn't we all just be safe? Why couldn't we all just go home and be happy? Why did people get enjoyment out of this monstrosity? The anthem began to play and I opened my eyes. Iris showed up. No surprise there. I was really surprised she lasted as long as she did! I closed my heavy eyelids. I had no idea what I would do tomorrow, but for tonight, I would sleep.

I listened to the birds chirp. I strained to hear the sounds of violence. It was completely silent. I couldn't sleep, knowing Taylor might be dead at any moment. I got up and paced. I didn't pace very far because I didn't want to set off any more traps. How long did it take Misty to do all this? This was insane! I realized Misty was the biggest competitor in the games. She surrounded herself with strong people and then went her own way, fading into oblivion. Everyone would realize how strong she was too late! If Taylor or I didn't get out of this forest, we were screwed. It was Misty's Little Forest of Death, and I was just the prey. The chances of getting out alive were close to nothing, unless the Gamemakers interfered. I had to survive, so that way the Gamemakers had no choice but to intervene! I had to just survive for a few more days. I could do that!

**So what did you think! Read and review! Also, the 223****rd**** Hunger Games are up, go to my profile and go to the story if you haven't already!**


	21. Day 10: The Predators Become Prey

**Day 10:**

**District Four:**

**Soapy's POV:**

This was getting so annoying! I had two hours of sleep, barely any water and food, and I was probably permanently blind for being in the dark so long! Memory kept taunt after taunt coming. If she kept this up, I don't know what I would do, but I would think of something. She can't have all the fun! As I thought of what to do next, I couldn't help but get even angrier at every jibe she made. Is it my fault she fell in love? Is it my fault she was put into these games? Is it my fault I just want to survive? Fine, two can play the game.

"Hey, carrot top," I yelled, "How about you shut up for a second and listen! I have had it! You think you're so high and mighty, well news flash, you so aren't! You think just because your idiot of a boyfriend sacrificed himself for you that you need to avenge him? You really think he did that for you? The real reason he did it is because he was weak! He couldn't play the games like I can, or you can. So get out of that little dream world you're in and wake up! Time to fight for yourself and play the game instead of trying to avenge someone who might not have even loved you!"

After my rant, there was an eerie silence. Crap, she is so pissed off. I had to get out of here now before she came looking for me. I took small steps to the right. If I went one way, I would eventually find a way out. I kept walking until I heard a foreboding crack. Was that her? Was she getting closer? I kept walking, listening tothe best of my ability. I heard footsteps ahead of me and jumped. Both Memory and I went down with a grunt. I tried to grab my whip out, but it was pinned under her.

We tossed and turned, wrestling for our lives. I knew she had an axe. She knew I had a whip. It was now just a game of time. Who could get their weapon out first? I grabbed a rock and jabbed it into what I thought was her head. I heard a screech and realized that it must have been her shoulder. Damn darkness! We finally separated and I felt my backpack slip. I was about to dive for it when I heard it get scooped up. She had it now and I was going to have to fight her for it.

As I prepared to tackle, I heard a rumble. Now this wasn't the kind of rumble that the earth made. This was the kind of rumble an animal made. I heard some sort of moan and saw what was coming towards me. It was some weird bat thing. The only difference between a real bat and this creature was that the mutation had arms and legs, its eyes were lit up like light bulbs, and, oh, yeah, it was carrying a giant knife. I could see Memory clearly now. She didn't seem as crazy anymore. She seemed scared. She wasn't in control anymore. Sadly, neither was I. We both started to run.

The thing didn't seem to be able to keep up. It was soon lost behind us. That wouldn't stop it. We were in a giant underground labyrinth. One wrong turn… We stayed together. I knew that for right now we were allies. We were bonded by fear, but we were allies. I also knew that if we both got out of here we would go back to fighting. I grabbed my whip and kept running. If that thing came to close I could do to Memory what she did to Iris…

I heard the swift movement of an axe. I knew what this meant. If I took her down, I was going down too. Smart girl. We took a right, a left, another right, and a left again. We didn't hit a dead end, so that meant we had to be getting somewhere, right? I could hear it again. Somehow it had gotten closer. Did we go in a giant loop? Did it just happen know the fastest way to get to us? I tripped over something. It was a rock formation.

"Memory," I hissed, "get your butt back here!" I could hear the hesitation in her footsteps. I squeezed in between the rocks and grabbed her hand, motioning for her to do the same. We were well hidden, but would that bat thing still find us? I could hear it getting closer and it took all my strength not to run screaming. It stopped right in front of where we were hiding. It let out a vicious scream.

**District Seven:**

**Jessie's POV:**

I could hear the sounds of violence coming once again from the depths of the forest. Of course, I had my own things to worry about. After I moved a couple dozen feet more traps began. I kept jumping, ducking, whatever. How the heck had this girl constructed all of this? She must have spent days planning this intricate system. I leapt up and did a somersault. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could handle. I jumped into the thicket and saw Taylor. She was dodging a boulder of some kind. I yelled her name and she looked up. All we did was nod. We were allies again, no debate whatsoever. I knew what we had to do. We had to turn the tables, catch Misty off guard. We had to make her the prey. Then an idea popped into my head, and I smiled.

"You dirty little witch," I screamed at Taylor, "You abandoned me to die in this forest! Serves you right that Misty came after you!" Taylor gave me a questioning look and I just widened my eyes. She needed to play along.

"Look who's talking! Little miss bossy! You thought you could just be the leader in this alliance, always planning out what we were going to do! Well guess what, I am a heck of a lot stronger than you!"

Good, she was playing along. "Yeah, well why don't you prove it?" I dragged my axe out, ready to throw. She jumped out of her last trap and drew a knife. We stood there for fifteen seconds, when I saw a flash of movement. I threw my axe in that general direction and heard a screech.

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

I sat there, frozen. The creature had gone past our hiding spot dozens of times. It knew we were in this area, it just couldn't pinpoint where. Tomorrow we would make it out, but we had to stay here for tonight. The creature had to sleep eventually. I felt my enemy breathing. It would be so easy to kill her right now! To take out all my anger and revenge on her! I wanted so badly just to kill her now! Sadly, then she would give away our hiding place and we would both die.

I thought about Aidan again. I had been trying not to think about him, but I was failing. I missed him so much. I don't care what Sophia says! He loved me and I loved him, no matter how short a period of time our love lasted. I felt the motivation burn inside me. I had to keep going for him. He wouldn't want me to give up, he just wouldn't.

I realized that I couldn't just sit here. The Capital has designed this creature! Who knows if it would ever go to sleep? I waited and waited for it to come back. It stopped right in front of us and I took what might be my last attack. I grabbed my axe and jumped at it. It saw me coming and dodged and counter attacked. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. Then I heard the monster screech again. Sophia was on top of it, clinging to it by its ears. I grabbed my axe again and swung. Its knife arm came flying off in response. Yes! It screeched some more and threw Sophia off. She hit her head and I could tell she was out of the fight. I stood in front of her, not wanting the beast to get to her. She protected me from this thing! I wasn't going to let her die!

It started to taunt me with its laughter. Is this what I have been like these past few days? Taunting my prey? Making them feel like there is no hope left? I tried to shake off the sudden guilt I felt for Amy and Iris. They didn't deserve that. Maybe Sophia did, but not them. I took another swing and it dodged again. I then dodged its counter attack. We then went into a whirl of attacks and dodging. It reminded me of that day on the beach. That day I asked Aidan if he would come dance with me. The way I ran away and made him chase me. The only difference was that was fun, this was life or death.

I felt its eyes on me. Those beams of red staring into my soul. If only I could…that's it! I held my axe up to my face. I heard it screech. I lowered my axe and saw the creature on the ground twitching. I had blinded it with its own extremely lit up eyes. I used the reflection it made on my axe to harm it. I raised my axe and finished it off, execution style. I slowly walked back to Sophia.

I couldn't see her but I heard her shallow breathing. I thought about killing her, but that wouldn't be fair. She couldn't fight. Plus, she had saved my life. We were even now. I sat down and went through her backpack. I felt bandages and wrapped my back up. It bled a bit and it needed to be covered. I then felt Sophia and realized her head was bleeding. I decided to patch her up, too. These were _her_ supplies, after all. I lay down and started to drift off to sleep. Tonight, we would relax; and tomorrow, we would be enemies again.

I thought about myself for a moment. I was Memory again. I wasn't the vengeful girl who was bitter. I wasn't the crazy killer. I wasn't the girl who fell head over heels. I wasn't the prey. I wasn't the one who needed help. I was just Memory again. It felt nice. I wanted to stay Memory, but I knew I had to win. It wasn't for Aidan anymore, or Kylee, or even my family, it was just for me.

**District Three:**

**Taylor's POV:**

I looked over at the girl who was shocked we had tricked her. She knew we'd tricked her. She wasn't stupid. She got up and began to run. I sprinted to where she had just been and grabbed the axe. I handed it to Jessie and we were off. We ran and ran but Misty didn't slow down. She glanced back toward us a few times and started cackling. Did she find this funny?

I could feel that she wanted us to chase her, but what were we going to do? Let her get away? I don't think so! We continued to run and eventually caught up to her. I was about to pounce when all of the sudden the ground came out from under me. I could feel myself falling and waited for the pain. It didn't come. I was in a pit, but that's all it was. Just a pit. Then I heard Misty laughing some more and Jessie start yelling. Their conversation was indecipherable to me, but I could tell they were full-on fighting. I heard the clang of metal, their shouts, and the movement. I hoped Jessie was winning…she had to win… Then I heard the click, and I waited anxiously to see what happened.

**District Six:**

**Misty's POV:**

This couldn't get any better! Taylor in a hole, Jessie stuck in a net! They were _mine_ now! They were mine to play with. Mine to control. I looked at my two new puppets. This just got a lot more interesting. I chuckled to myself. Jessie was squirming around in her net. I peered over the side of my pit. Taylor's expression went from hopeful to depressed. This just couldn't get any more perfect.

I thought about just killing them right now, but where would the fun in that be? It was getting dark and the anthem would play soon. I might as well leave my enjoyment for morning. I yawned and lay down, in plain sight of Jessie. This would just torment her all night. The anthem played, and of course, no one was dead. The Gamemakers might send a trap since no one has died today, but I hoped they wouldn't.

I wonder where Memory and Soapy are. I'm hoping they're battling it out to the death right now, but that's highly unlikely. I would probably have to find a way to lure them in here tomorrow, but I'd worry about that later. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw a package fall from the sky. Finally! A sponsor gift! I greedily opened it up and inside was the best thing I could have asked for. This would be helpful in a last ditch effort for sure! I settled back down with my new gift. Yes, I was going to win the Hunger Games, whether Panem liked it or not.

**Ooh how will day eleven go? You'll just have to wait and see, but reviews never hurt **


	22. Day 11: The Mutts Come Out

**Day 11:**

**District Four:**

**Soapy's POV:**

I woke up with a pounding in my head. What happened? I sat up and felt even more pain travel to my head. Something wasn't right. The last thing I remember was leaping on top of that thing…the mutt! I leapt up, ready to defend myself. Except there was nothing there. Just darkness and the sound of breathing nearby. That had to be Memory, right? I walked over to the breathing and put my hand on its head. Hair, the body had hair. It was Memory. I grabbed my whip out. Might as well get this over with. As I was about ready to lash, the throbbing continued. I put my hand on my head and felt bandages. Who had done this? It had to have been Memory.

She also must have killed the beast. Which means she had the chance to kill me, but didn't. I put my whip away. Just this once. I felt around for my backpack. I finally found it and yanked it up. I'm taking this back! I was about to leave when my hand made contact with a piece of paper. I yanked them out and knew they were Aidan's and Memory's letters. I set them in her hand. She deserved them. This was the least I could do. I stared at the place I knew she was. This was the last time I would see her without us trying to kill each other. Sad, isn't it?

I put the backpack over my shoulders and began to walk. I hadn't walked for long when I heard a squish. The smell was the next thing that assaulted me. Rotting flesh on my boots, just perfect. I kept walking, trying not to think of the bloody remains. As I walked, I began to think. Could I have just let Aidan live? Would my situation be any different now? Would Iris and Amy still be alive? I knew these were the Hunger Games, but still, I didn't have to kill anyone. I mean, look at the other…four…contestants that are still alive. We have Misty who is a brilliant strategist. She never has to kill directly like I have done. Then there is Taylor and Jessie. For all I know they haven't killed a single person these entire games and they are in the final five!

Then there is Memory. Yes, she has killed plenty of people, but they were after I pushed her over the edge. In these games, I'm the monster. The other four seem innocent compared to me. I sighed audibly. I just wanted to get out of this darkness. I wanted to see the light again. I kept marching to where I hoped an exit would be. I took more turns to the left and right. For all I knew, I was going around in circles. I tripped a couple dozen times. I was getting anxious. I kept thinking I heard footsteps behind me. I knew Memory couldn't be following me, and even if she was, there was no way she would let me hear her. Unless this was her game of torture again…

I sped up my movements, wanting to get out of this seemingly endless pit of doom. I broke into a run. I had to find an exit. As I ran, I saw the light. The exit! Finally! I ran out of the opening and burst into laughter. The light hurt my eyes, the air stung my flesh, but it felt so good. This was where humans belonged, not down there. I felt a twinge of guilt that Memory was still down there but I shook it off. I had to get rid of this conscience that seemed to be developing. I ran down to the water and put my hands in it. Oh, how I missed water. I refilled my canteen and ate the last of my food. I could find more food later. Then a gift came from the sky! I opened it up and inside was a sword! How could today get any better? I laid my head down on the warm sand. Time for a little cat nap in the sun…

**District Six:**

**Misty's POV:**

I felt the sun on my face. I woke up and opened my eyes. The sunlight seemed to be filtering through the leaves. For a second I thought I was back home. That I had fallen asleep reading under my favorite tree. Then I remembered I was in the Hunger Games. I checked on my new gift to make sure it was useable if I needed it. I slid it into my backpack. I got up and glanced over at my puppets. Jessie seemed to have stopped struggling, giving into the inevitable.

I strolled over to the stream a few yards away and stripped to my underwear. Might as well get in a nice bath before I kill. I washed my hair. The water was cold, but soothing. I dried myself off and put my clothes back on. As I filled my water skin up, I could feel the daggers Jessie was staring at me. I got up and walked over to my captives. I glanced down into the pit and saw a tiny bit of silver. So, Taylor at least tried to hide she got a gift. At least she was trying to survive.

"What did you get, poppet?" I asked her. She glared up at me and continued to be silent. They would have to talk to me eventually. "Fine, don't tell me, you'll just die faster." I moved over to Jessie.

"What do you want," she hissed at me. Ooh, a feisty one.

"Well, I would love have you kill Taylor, but I doubt you would turn on your ally for freedom." I could tell by the way her eyes stoned over that she wasn't going to betray her ally. "Here," I whispered, "Drink this." I had pulled out a small…potion…I made. As I held it up to her, she spit at me.

"No thanks."

"Fine, you ungrateful twerp!" I screeched. I grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at her head. Jessie yelped in pain, but I wasn't done yet. I grabbed a few more rocks and bashed her on her arm. Once she was bleeding, I grabbed my potion and poured it on the open wound. She screamed in pain and I just laughed. "Wish you would have drunken it, don't you?" She continued to scream and I just laughed. It wouldn't kill her right away. The poison would take two days minimum before it reached her heart. Of course, I would kill her before then.

The screaming didn't stop. Gosh, it shouldn't be that painful! I was about to pour more on so that hopefully she would pass out from pain, when I heard the whizzing of a flying object. All of the sudden, the net fell from the tree and Jessie was free. I backed up and surveyed the situation. Taylor had made it out. Jessie had distracted me with the screaming. It was two against one in an open field. There was nowhere to run without death being the final result. I should have killed them when I had the chance.

I drew my knife out. I saw Taylor only had a few of her knives left. She must have gotten more as a sponsor gift and used the other ones to created steps in the earth wall. It was the only way possible for her to get out. Jessie grabbed her axe that had been on the ground below the net. I might as well get the upper hand. I leapt at Taylor, hoping to distract them both. Taylor threw another knife and skimmed my side. I tackled her to the ground and cut at her leg. I missed and she was up again, drawing her next knife. I lunged for Jessie's legs and made contact. Jessie screamed in more pain. Between the poison and wounds, I wasn't sure how much longer she would survive.

I jumped up and was about to strike again when I heard giggling. All three of us turned around and there were these weird monkeys. One was red, one was green, and one was blue. I had no idea what they wanted, but this couldn't be good. Then I noticed what was so wrong about them. It was like an old legend I read about. Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil. The red monkey had no eyes, the green monkey had no ears, and the blue monkey had no mouth. The green monkey looked at me and grinned. Looks like that was the one meant for me.

I turned around and sprinted away. I could hear the monkey chasing me, but I knew that Taylor and Jessie had their own problems. I would find them later. As I ran, I could hear the monkey screeching. Wait…hear. If I want to beat it, I had to use its weakness against it. It can't hear. I started to leap behind different trees. Eventually, it lost sight of me. I climbed a tree and waited. The monkey came to a stop, sniffing. I leapt down from the tree and on top of the monkey. I tried to slit its throat but it grabbed my arm and slammed me against the ground, knocking the breath out of my body.

**District Seven:**

**Jessie's POV:**

I saw Misty run off, but I couldn't chase her. I had no idea what these other two monkeys wanted. Taylor was the one who made the wrong move. She let out a big sneeze and the blind monkey screeched and leapt at her. I swung my axe but it was no use, the monkey was fast. It was on top of Taylor and as I moved to help, the mute monkey came upon me. I took my axe and aimed for its head. The monkey grabbed my axe and threw it across the clearing. Great. The monkey and I engaged in some weird hand to hand combat, its fists were flying; punching me and yanking at my hair, while I tried to scratch it and pin it to the ground.

I finally was able to throw it off and I ran over to my axe. I picked it up and surveyed the area. Taylor was up and had collected her other knives. She had six now. She couldn't afford to lose anymore, especially on some stupid monkeys! I ran over to her and grabbed her arm. I pulled her away and we made a run for it. The monkeys chased us but we just kept running. We set off more of Misty's traps, but we didn't have time to play around anymore. Every second we stopped, the monkeys got closer. I could feel myself slowing. I could feel my vision blurring. Damn Misty for that stupid poison! There was no way I was going to make it through this.

"Jessie," Taylor whispered, "Climb up that tree." I looked over at her. Her eyes glimmered like she had a plan. I didn't question her. I scaled the tree, waiting for her to come up. She never did. She turned around and stood there. The monkeys burst into a charge, ready to kill. What she did next was pure genius. She dodged to the left and then rolled in between them. The next time they leapt, she dodged again, causing them to hit each other. Now, I thought they would get up and keep trying to kill Taylor; but they didn't. Instead, the blind one thought it had hit Taylor, and proceeded to kill the mute monkey. Once the mute monkey was dead, Taylor threw her knife and killed the monkey.

I dropped down from the tree and slumped down to the ground. Taylor silently slumped down next to me. We both drifted off to sleep. This was the first time in days that we had gotten rest. The first time in days Misty wasn't around to keep us at death's door. It was the first time we could just sit and not worry about anything. Hopefully it would last.

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

I woke up and felt groggy. How long had I been asleep? What time of day was it? I sat up and listened. No breathing. Sophia must have left already. I felt something slip and realized it was a piece of paper. What could it be? A note from her? I felt around and realized her backpack was gone. The one I had stolen. This showed we weren't allies anymore. We were even, and the next time we saw each other, it would end in death.

I got up and walked towards where the beast's dead body was. I could smell the rotting flesh and was disgusted. I killed this thing yesterday? It seemed like another lifetime ago. As I walked past it, the stench didn't leave. Then I after a couple dozen feet, I stepped in the goop again. Could the blood have run this far? Then it hit me. Sophia went this way. She must have stepped in the flesh and it left a trail. I continued to step in the goop, hoping the trail wouldn't end. She very well could have found an exit by now!

As I kept walking, I felt the goop get lighter. Come on, don't run out on me. I continued to follow it, the stench getting lighter and lighter. Finally, after a few hours, I saw a light! The exit! I ran and jumped out into the light. It was so good to be above ground again. I vowed to never go underground again. Then I dug through my backpack. There was the letter. I opened it, expecting something written from Sophia. It wasn't from her. It was from Kyliee. I read the letter and cried my eyes out. Sophia had just given me the best gift ever. Then there was another letter from my parents, from Aidan's parents, and Aidan's friends. I read them all and cried some more.

I looked down at the bottle of ashes and unlatched it from my belt. It was about time I did what I promised. I walked down to the ocean and uncorked the bottle. I scattered the ashes throughout the current, finally letting go. This was my closure. Good bye Aidan. Good bye forever. I turned to my right and froze. There was Sophia, sleeping. Part of me just wanted to turn around and head the other way. The other half wanted to kill her now. I gripped my axe. Might as well come to a happy compromise.

"Hey, wake up!" She stirred, "I'm not going to kill you when you can't defend yourself!"

Her eyes bolted open and she hopped up. Her whip was out and she was ready to lash out. I was just as ready to send this axe into her chest. We both stood, looking at each other. We had been enemies, we had been allies. Now I had no idea what we were. She answered my mental question. She lashed out and I dodged her whip. I threw my axe at her, hitting her in the foot. She squealed in pain and lashed out again. I tried to dodge, but it still skimmed my left arm. It automatically began to throb. Poison. Great, I ran to my axe and picked it up.

I turned around and she was in the ocean, swimming away. I saw the sword glint at her side. Why didn't she attack me with that? She thought she was safe. She didn't know I could swim too. I dived in and began to paddle after her. I saw her glance back and gasp. She was shocked that I could swim. I kept inching closer to her. Only a couple more minutes… Then the water started to sway. The tide got terribly rough and we both stopped. We were tossed to and fro by the ocean. Then a giant whirlpool began to form. We both swam away and made it out of the current. Then I saw the most terrifying thing ever. This was more terrifying then the bat creature, more terrifying then being trapped by Derek. It was a giant squid with hundreds of eyes. Its tentacles swatted at both of us. It was a couple stories tall and I knew it was out for the kill. We both began to swim for shore.

The difference was the whirlpool. It suddenly got bigger. I was out of its reaches, but Sophia wasn't. I heard her scream and I glanced behind. She was dragged into the whirlpool and the squid picked her up. I saw her yank her whip out and hit it in two of its eyes. It screeched and slammed her into the water. I heard the canon. Sophia was dead. I picked up the pace. No way was I going to be killed by this thing. It didn't chase me, but it kept making the waves rougher.

Once I made it to shore, the waves were lapping up in great quantities. I climbed on top of a giant rock formation so I wasn't swept away. I gazed out to the other zones. I had no idea what monsters were in the forest zone, but I heard roars from the mountains and clicking from the plains. It sounded likes bears and bugs. Looks like the mutts have come out. I laid down on the rock. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**District Three:**

**Taylor's POV:**

Jessie and I woke up with a start. A canon went off. I guess the monkey had finally killed Misty. I looked over at Jessie and began to fret.

"You're seriously injured," I scolded.

She shrugged, "It doesn't hurt that badly."

"Liar." I grabbed one of our backpacks and dug through it. I brought out the first aid supplies. I cleaned her wounds and wrapped them up. She was still shaking, though. There was nothing I could do about the poison. We would just have to win the Games before the poison killed her. Or…

Only one of us could win. Maybe once we killed the other two and it was just us, this could work to my advantage. Let her die of poisoning. Then I wouldn't have to kill her… No…no… I shook the sinful thought out of my head. She was my ally, but it did make me think. What would happen once we got to the end? Jessie then fell back asleep on my shoulder.

I mean, would I kill her to win? I had Justice back home…but he wouldn't want me to kill my ally to get back… I pushed all these thoughts out of my head. I would cross that bridge when I got to it. Eventually, the sky turned dark and I lit a fire. I cooked dinner and woke Jessie up. It was the last of our food, but we could always find more tomorrow. We ate, and were halfway finished when the anthem began to play. Sophia's face popped up.

"What?" I yelped, "I thought for sure it was Misty!"

"Well, good! That means I can still kill her myself," Jessie said.

I looked at her and simply rolled my eyes and smiled while seething on the inside. Misty was still alive. The girl who has made these past few days a living hell. I wanted her dead now! Ugh, I would deal with that tomorrow too. Right now I just wanted sleep. Jessie and I scaled a tree. For the first time, we actually managed to squeeze into my one sleeping bag. It was nice to have someone with you. It kept you from going insane. As I drifted off to sleep, I knew what I would do. If it came down to Jessie and me, I would kill myself so she could win.

**Ooh its getting down to the knitty gritty! Please Read and review some more! Tell me what you think!**


	23. Day 12: Bloody Wonderland

**Ok, I just want to apologize in advance, there is going to be A LOT of POV switching. Its going to be a bit jumpy and frantic but I think it will turn out great in the end **

**Day 12:**

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

I woke up and everything was bright. It was early morning and I sat up. The blanket of snow fell off me…snow? I looked around. Everything was covered in snow. I couldn't even see the beach. I ran down to the ocean. It was completely frozen over. I strained to hear something, anything. All I heard was silence. The animals were gone, too. All the foliage was trapped under feet of snow and was probably dead by now. This was the final day. The Gamemakers wanted a victor. What the Gamemakers want, the Gamemakers get. I walked over to my supplies. I didn't have any food left and barely any water. I drank the rest. Might as well, seeing as I'll probably die soon.

I started a fire with the last of my scrap wood. Might as well get warm, since soon my body will be cold and dead. I searched my heart for warmth, for the vengeance I had these past few days. Nothing. I was empty, drained. I just wanted this to be over. I just wanted to be done with this stupid game. The fire finally roared to life and I sat down, trying to warm up as much as I could. I had to at least fight, I owed myself that much…

**District Seven:**

**Jessie's POV:**

I woke up in our sleeping bag, just now realizing how cold my nose was. I stared at the ground. There was snow everywhere. Great, cold. I hate the cold! I wriggled out of the sleeping bag. Taylor was already gone. I didn't want to call out for her. Who knows what's in this forest. I started a fire and waited. If she wasn't back by the time I counted to one hundred, I was going looking. She got back when I counted eighty-eight.

"No animals around," she huffed, "The Gamemakers want us to go to the Cornucopia, I just know it. That's the only reason they would have turned the entire arena into a winter wonderland."

"Well, we are the only alliance left," I reasoned, "We should go. We're the predators now." I tried to get up and stumbled. Damn poison! Taylor came running over. I looked up and saw in her eyes pure concern.

"Taylor," I started, "When it's just down to the two of us, I want you to kill me." A shocked expression came across her face. "No arguments. You have a boyfriend back home and a family that needs you. My father can take care of himself. Do you understand me?" She nodded.

As I got up, I knew she didn't really agree. It was that look you gave a wounded animal. You just lie to it so that it will go along with you. As we walked, I stumbled a few times. The snow was cold and Taylor was always there to help me up.

"I'm so glad we became allies," I whispered, "I don't know how I would have survived without you."

"The same goes for me." Her eyes glazed over. She was deep in thought now. We kept walking in silence. We finally reached the Cornucopia. I sat down with a plop, sweating even though it was freezing out. Taylor came over and put her hand on my head. She yelped and started practically soaking me in snow. I didn't complain. It felt kind of nice. As she ran out of snow, she had to get farther and farther away. That should have been my first warning. My second warning was when an axe was at my throat.

**District Three:**

**Taylor's POV:**

I heard Jessie's scream and whirled around. There was Memory with an axe to Jessie's throat. I had my knife out, ready to throw. We were in a bad situation. She killed Jessie and I would kill her. If I killed her, she would kill Jessie.

"Don't do it, Memory." I whispered, "You don't want to do this."

"You're right," she whispered back, "I don't want to, but I have to." We started to circle each other. I couldn't lose Jessie. Not now. We made three full circles before I noticed something on the ground. I quickly picked it up. It was a letter. From Memory's friend. Her name was Kyliee.

"Give that back," Memory hissed.

I threw it back at her. She greedily caught it and stuffed it back in her pocket.

"You think Kyliee would want you to do this? Kill an innocent girl just to get back to her! You think Aid-"

"Don't you dare say his name!' she screeched. I could tell I was pissing her off, but getting her to feel again was the only way to keep Jessie safe.

"Aidan wouldn't want this either. He wouldn't want you to kill someone who didn't deserve it. This is just what the Capitol wants, to see some poor bloodbath, but that's not what Kyliee wants! That's not what Aidan wanted! That's not what you want."

Memory's facial expressions changed from pure fury to grief. She was on the edge. One wrong word… "Please, Memory, please don't do this. Jessie is my ally! I remember seeing you volunteer for Kyliee. Would you have wanted me to kill her if I got the chance? Would you want to watch one of your closest friends die, knowing you have no control over it and there is nothing you can do to help?"

I tipped Memory over the edge. She shoved Jessie away and broke down into tears. I ran over to Jessie and made sure she was okay. I looked over at Memory. I felt sorry for her. She had lost everything. I walked over to her and held her. She cried in my shoulder and I patted her back. She didn't deserve this. No one did. As I hugged her, I saw what I would be like without Justice. Broken. I would be broken without him. Just like he would be broken without me. He would have to understand why I couldn't do it. Kill this girl who is what I could have been, or the other girl who has been my only friend in these games.

I glanced over at Jessie. She was sweating again. I would help her in a minute. I was worried what this girl would do if left alone in this state. I let her tears flow. This was the stress of twelve days in the game. This was what loss without mourning caused. This is what I could have been like. This is what I pitied. Would I be like this if Jessie died? No, I couldn't let her die, I wouldn't…then the canon went off.

I looked over at Jessie. There she was, with this look in her eyes. This look that showed she was about to scream in warning. This look that said she was trying to protect me. This look that said she loved me. This look that said goodbye. She fell over on the ground, blood pouring out of her body. I was stunned. Behind her was Misty, taunting me with a bloody knife. I screamed. Misty laughed and ran back into the forest.

I ran over to Jessie's cold lifeless body. NO, this couldn't have happened. We had protected each other these entire games. No, she couldn't be gone. She couldn't be dead just like that. Her eyes bore into my soul. I held her dead body, getting blood all over me. I didn't care. So here we were. Two girls by the Cornocopia. Both crying for loss. Both crying because we had lost things dear to us. Both crying because we were broken.

I grabbed handfuls of snow and put them on top of Jessie's body. I wasn't going to let her go back home all bloody. I cleaned the blood off of her. All of it. There she was, the ice princess. So cold to others, but so nice to me. The ice princess, the girl who was covered in delicate snowflakes. The ice princess, the girl who I would miss for the rest of my life.

I got up and walked over to Memory.

"Come on, stop crying now. I don't care if you're sad. I don't care if you want to die. I'll gladly kill you later if you want me to, but right now, we are taking Misty down."

**District Six:**

**Misty's POV:**

I slowed down to a walk. That was easy. Taylor would kill Memory and then come after me, once she was done mourning. I looked down at the snow. My shoes were covered in her blood. I was walking through a bloody wonderland. I laughed. Stupid Christmas songs. I turned around and waited. Once she follows me in, off go the traps and she's dead. Simple as that. I sat down and waited. Doesn't even matter if I die now. No one will ever forget the girl who betrayed her district partner. No one will ever forget the smartest girl ever to play the game. No one would ever forget Misty Johnson.

People back home would tremble at my feet. I would be forever remembered by everyone. It doesn't matter if they like me or hate me. They will never be able to forget. Then I saw them. So Taylor was smarter than I thought. Well, let the final round of the games begin.

**District Three:**

**Taylor's POV:**

I saw her there, _sitting_. How prideful she was, to think she can just wait for us. I broke into a run. I was ready to kill. I was ready to do what Jessie wanted to do since day two. Misty sprang up and threw a rock. It set off a trap and I easily dodged it. Memory wasn't so lucky. I heard a screech and she had a sword in her leg. She tried to hobble and kept walking toward Misty. She wasn't going to stop us. She set off more traps, one after the other.

I kept up my evasive technique. There was no way I was going to die by her hands. Memory tried to dodge, but with a sword in her leg got hit quite a bit. I finally yanked one of my knives out and threw it. Misty dodged and picked it up. She now had two knives and sprang at me. I grabbed two knives out as well and blocked her attack. We kept slashing and stabbing. We finally broke apart. This wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to kill me! Not when she killed Jessie. I charged her again; and she didn't move quick enough this time. I slashed her ankle and heard her screech in pain. I made a wild grab for her other ankle but she was smart enough to dodge. She then took her knife and swept for my hand. She made contact and I screamed. She went in so deep that I could see the tendons. I hissed at her and got back up. She was going to regret that.

I grabbed her by the hair and shoved her to the ground. She wiggled around and grabbed me by the upper arm, digging her nails in deep. I kept hold and we rolled around, trying to get on top. Finally she made it on top and held a knife over me. She was about to send it into my face when I heard a knife go whizzing by, It hit Misty straight in the arm and she was knocked off of me. I got up and grinned over at Memory. She looked ragged, but I could tell she was still in it.

Misty got up, her eyes set on Memory. Great, now I needed to protect and kill. Then a thought popped into my head. Just let her die, that leaves one less person to kill. I quickly shook it out of my head. No, I wouldn't stoop to that level. Misty and I then tried our hand at hitting each other with throwing knives. She hit me quite a few times, but eventually she ran out.

I grabbed my knife and threw it right into her stomach. She grunted in pain.

"Guess it's time for my last resort," she hissed.

Out of her sleeve, she pulled out and flung a giant snake. It came and landed right on me. It bit me on the neck. I tried to get it off but it had quite the grip. I finally just cut its head off. I felt the dizziness take control and I slumped to the ground. I could hear Misty laughing.

"I got it as a sponsor gift. It's a fairly poisonous breed. You won't survive long. Of course, at the rate Memory and I are bleeding out, we won't survive long either. I guess it's just a matter of time." She kept laughing. What a bitch. I guess this was how Jessie felt. I started to tear up again. Jessie was dead; I probably won't see Justice or my family ever again. This was terrible. Everything was swerving. I couldn't tell up from down. The last thing I said was "I love you, Justice," before the darkness overtook me.

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

I looked over at Taylor. She was on the ground now, completely unconscious. Misty was over there, chuckling to herself. Was that what I seemed like to everyone else? Completely off my wagon? I yanked the sword out of my leg, the axe out of my arms, and the arrows out of my chest. I just wanted this over. I didn't care who won anymore. I just wanted this pain and misery to be over.

I glanced at the sky. Snow was beginning to fall. How could the weather be so peaceful when there were three people dying? I sighed and laid back. I closed my eyes, ready for the darkness to take me, but it didn't. Instead, light came. In that light, I saw Aidan. I didn't know if I was dreaming or dying, but either way I was happy.

**District Six:**

**Misty's POV:**

I was a star. No one in Hunger Games history has caused as much damage as I did! No one could ever do what I did. I was the smartest, fastest, most deadly tribute ever. No one would forget me, whether I won or not. That's all I wanted. All I wanted was to be noticed by someone. For someone to notice me and remember me. Not just walk past me and not notice me. All I truly wanted was to be loved. We don't always get what we want. We have to settle. So I settled for the Hunger Games. If I stayed back home, no one would have ever fallen in love with me.

Wesley popped into my mind. Could he have really loved me? Could he have been my prince charming? Could we be have gotten a small house and filled it with happiness and children? I realized for the first time I could have been happy back home. I wouldn't have had to kill or lie. I could have just been…happy. As I blacked out, all I could think of was that it's too late now. Everyone would know me as the traitorous, poisonous snake, not the girl who just wanted to be loved.

**Ooh it could be any of these three! I can't decide! AAAAHHHHH**


	24. The Victor

**The Aftermath**

I could feel myself waking up. What, was the torture going to continue? Any more poison or weapons headed my way? My eyes popped open and I realized there was a ceiling above me. I tugged against my restraints. I was in a hospital of some kind. Then, my blood turned to ice. I was in the recovery room in the Capitol. I had won the 222nd Hunger Games. I continued to tug and yank. I could hear my heart meter going off. I had to get out of here! Why was I tied down? Nurses rushed in and held me down. Then I saw one of them stick something in me. I felt myself fading away again. Damn Capitol…

I woke up again and realized my restraints were gone. As I sat up, I realized I had been out for a really long time. My back ached and I was really drowsy. The food by my bed was cold, but I ate it mechanically. I needed something, anything in my body. How could I be alive? I walked around, in search of a mirror. Nothing. Then my stylist, Metis, came bursting in. I hugged him, relieved that he wasn't some creepy nurse. We walked off to a room and my prep team was there. I knew that we were getting ready for the big interview.

They primped and prodded me, my stylist shouting commands all the time. There wasn't time for small talk; I had to be ready as soon as possible. Once I had been soaked, yanked, and every other torturous thing possible, my stylist whipped out a beautiful gold dress. It sparkled and was just…stunning.

"You're a victor now. Better start looking like one," Metis shouted.

I robotically inserted myself into my dress. Metis then pulled out a mirror and the first thing I noticed was my eyes. What had they done? My eyes were now the deep blue of the ocean.

"Sorry, Memory. We thought it would accent your hair better…" I just nodded to them. What's done is done. Plus, and I would never admit this, I really did like my eyes this color, instead of boring brown. My red hair was curled to perfection and glinted in the light. In actual sunlight, it would look like it was on fire. The dress, the dress only highlighted my new found beauty. Did they give me some medication or had the treatments done the trick? I looked actually stunning! No longer was I boring Memory Summit, I was a dazzling victor. I miss that boring girl. I miss the girl who would just spew random facts. The Capitol killed her, too.

I reached down inside myself, to find some kind of emotion. There was none. I was still empty. I wasn't sad, I wasn't mad, I was just empty. I grabbed my stylist into a huge hug. I felt nothing, but even I could be grateful that somebody seemed to care for me, even if they showed it in an odd way. The guards came and "escorted" me to the launch room. I was a victor now, couldn't we be done with this game? I reached my pad and found Felix. I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. He may have never sent me anything, but he knew I didn't need it.

They went up one by one. I heard the applause for everyone. Then when I hit the stage, they went insane. They screamed and chanted my name. They loved me, even though they didn't know me. How insane is that? I headed to my "throne" and gave Europa a hug. She seemed genuinely happy to see me. Of course, it could be all an act. Then President Raven comes out and shakes my hand. She sets the crown on my head and gives me a huge smile. But her eyes… they're as black as her soul… I sit down and hope for the torture to end soon. It won't.

They start the video off with the Reapings. I see part of Aidan's reaping and then all of Memory's. I knew what they were going for this year. The girl who lost it all, but won anyways. They showed Memory on her chariot, proud and happy. They showed her entire interview, where she looked as if she was on fire. They showed her first entering into the Cornucopia. They showed her running away. They then showed Aidan and Avery running off in the other direction.

They show her trying to scavenge for survival. They show Aidan's departure from Avery. They show Avery's death. They show Aidan's travel through the forest. They show Misty killing Cherry. They show her and Derek fighting. It seems like an eternity before she kills him. I watch as Aidan comes to her rescue. I see her full recuperation. I see how much they loved each other. They flash to clips of Sophia, Misty, and Taylor and Jessie every now and then. They were the others that made it to the end.

I see Aidan and Memory on the beach. I see how in love they were. I see their first kiss. I see the many kisses that follow that. I see Aidan's death and how heartbroken she is. I tear up at this. So much pain…then I see Memory change. She isn't Memory anymore, but something else. I think I'm going to call her Luna. I don't know why, but she seems like a Luna to me. I see Luna kill Amy. I see Luna play with Iris, and then eventually kill her. I see Luna trick Sophia into Memory's old cave.

I see Luna play with Sophia. I see Sophia play back. Then the creature comes and I see myself. The empty, logical girl that is in this vessel now. This is the new Memory. I see myself run and hide. I see myself kill the creature and protect Sophia. I see myself escape the cave. Then there is a dramatic good bye to Aidan, through the spreading of his ashes. Sophia and I fight. Sophia dies. I wake up and head to the Cornucopia. I capture Jessie and am then shocked into depression by Taylor.

I see Jessie die. We chase Misty. I get hurt. I pass out. Then I see how the rest ends. Memory and Taylor's battle. Taylor getting poisoned while Misty is bleeding out. I wake up again. Taylor should have won. That would have been the fair thing. Life's not fair, though. I will actually miss her just as much as Aidan. I never knew her, but she was so kind to me. She made me compassionate again. Taylor was the girl that I hope will live forever in our hearts. I would tell the people that someday.

Then it ends with me closing my eyes and whispering Aidan's name as I slip off into unconsciousness. By now, I am in tears again. I just want the torture to end. I answer when spoken to and the questions are very simple. Then Europa brings up Aidan and I perk up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Do you still miss Aidan?" she asked again. Anger boiled up inside me.

"Do I _still_ miss him?" I hiss, "Apparently you've never lost someone! I will forever miss him! I will never stop missing him! He was one of the most important things to me. If I chopped off your hand, would you always miss it?" By now I was standing and screeching at her. Europa looked quite frightened, but I didn't care.

"Losing Aidan was like losing a vital part of my body. Killing each one of those tributes was like losing a limb. Watching tributes die was like another organ in my body failing, so don't ask if I still miss anyone. Just…don't." I sit back down. The rest of the interview is full of small talk and laughter on Europa's part.

I walk off the stage and run back to the prep room. No one is in there so it's safe to cry. They're angry tears, but they're tears just the same. I get pissed off and start shoving things over. Chairs, mirrors, tables. Then Felix comes in and grabs me. I try to shake him off but he holds firm. I feel my throat contract and a noise that sounds like I'm choking. I collapse into his arms and begin to sob. I sob for my dead tributes, I sob because I won, I sob because I'm alive. He holds me and strokes my hair.

I sleep peacefully that night. I dream of Aidan, Taylor, Jessie, and I playing hide and seek in a field. I don't know why we play hide and seek, but it's fun. I wake the next morning, rested. We board the train and we head off towards home. I cry some more, but mostly just stare into the distance. I just want to go home. We stop and I get ready to depart. I walk off the train and the cameras are there, ready. Kyliee comes and tackle hugs me. I hug her back and laugh. I thought I would never see her again… Then my sister Evangeline comes and I hug her too. Both of them are in tears but I can't muster them up. I'm done crying. I see my parents in the distance but don't acknowledge them. They weren't ever there for me, so I won't be there for them. Simple. I walk to the Victor's Village, where I'll be neighbors with Felix. My sister is already moved in, thank God!

I walk inside and slam the door. I just want them to go. They finally do leave and Evangeline and I chat. It's not very long, since I am exhausted. I fall asleep and don't wake up for some time. Then I fall into a robotic way of life. I get up, eat breakfast, go for a walk, talk to my sister, hang out with Kyliee, eat some more, read a book, eat dinner, take a shower, and go to bed. This goes on for some time. I hear whispers from people. They are worried about me, but I don't care. Did they think I would come back perky and laughing?

Evangeline tries to get me to open up. I shut her out. Kyliee tries to distract me and get me to laugh. I think more and stay stolid. I feel myself slipping under. I wonder why I'm alive. My dreams turn into nightmares. I can't find my friends anymore. They have hidden and can't be found. The times I do find them, they are dead. Then finally I get my waking call. It's time to start the Victory Tour.

I get up and dress in a simple white dress. I smile for the cameras and board the train. Time to get it over with.

I first head for District Twelve. It isn't that bad. I never knew the tributes. I dress in a grey dress that sparkles like diamonds. I see Meli's family. They seem sad, but not mad. They knew they were going to lose him. Aspen's family is a different story. They are holding a baby girl and I can tell they are heartbroken. Aspen had a little sister…one she will never know. I tell them I'm sorry for their loss.

Then there comes District Eleven. This is worse. I maliciously killed Amy. I wear a dress that is sky blue, but it's very simple. I first see Darren's family. So many siblings… then Amy. They give me this look that says what I did was unforgivable. I can live with that. What Luna did was just terrible. I tell them Amy was a great person and that I apologize immensely.

District Ten is pretty bad. Iris's family gives me the death glare, but they don't seem as mad. They seem a bit more sympathetic. Maybe they knew she would want them to be that way. Tallen's family seems reserved. My white dress is beautiful, but behind it is an ugly soul. I tell them no one could rival Iris' pure heart.

District Nine isn't bad at all. I wear a forest green dress and the families seem okay. Alexander's seem sad, but not overly angry. Cherry's seem completely indifferent. I tell them Cherry was a great competitor and Alexander didn't deserve to die.

District Eight is the worst. This is Aidan's hometown. I reach the stage in a long, swirling black dress. I glance at Avery's family first. They are all crying their eyes out. I feel for them. Then I see Aidan's family. His parents don't seem overly sad, but his sister seems so innocent and sad. So I do something I've never seen a tribute do. I walk down to their platform. I tell Avery's family I'm sorry for their loss, but my main objective is Aidan's sister. I rush over to her and hug her. She cries and I tell her how much her brother loved her. How much I loved him and would in turn always love her. I then hug his parents and tell them to take care of her.

Then, District Seven is hard. I almost killed Jessie and I completely murdered Derek. Yes, it was in self defense, but they might not see it that way. Derek's family seem on the brink of tears, but strong. Jessie's father is beside himself with grief. I tell them I'm sorry and that I wish they didn't have had to die. My brown dress mixes in with the forest floor.

District Six is a breeze. I wear a beautiful yellow dress that makes me appear like some ancient sun goddess. Misty doesn't have anyone standing in her family circle. No wonder she wanted to win. Wesley's family seems sad, but they seem to have moved on. Good, that's the healthy thing to do. Except humans don't usually pick the healthy way. We pick the painful way.

Then I have District Four to deal with. My biggest rival's home. I wear an ocean blue dress and enter the stage. The crowd seems pretty riled up. I look over at the families. Seel's seems heartbroken and Sophia's seems depressed. I apologize for their losses, but I tell them how great a competitor Sophia was. How she was my greatest rival.

District Three is almost as hard as District Eight. Taylor could have won. All she had to do was kill me. She could have outlasted Misty. I apologize in my orange dress for the families loss. I apologize for their daughter's kindness. I apologize that I'm standing here and she isn't. As I walk off stage, I see Taylor's family sobbing. Then, my arm gets pulled. A boy comes up to me and whispers thank you. His face is pained, and I can tell he has been so injured he will never move on. Who was that? It must have been someone important to Taylor.

District Two is easy. I hated both of these tributes. I am dressed in purple and briskly apologize. I do the same thing for District One. Neither of them deserves my sympathy, nor do they want it. Then, I am in the Capitol and it's beyond my wildest dreams. The party is fantastic. I wear a beautiful red dress that swirls when I dance. The other parties are nothing compared to this. I am the belle of the ball. Everyone wants to dance and talk to me.

I laugh and pretend to be happy for the cameras. When will this newfound torture end? When the party is over, I board the train again and fall asleep. I have a nightmare that Amy kills me again. We finally get back home and I couldn't be happier. Finally, this will all be over. After the Harvest festival, anyways. I hug Kyliee and Evangeline. I did miss them a lot. Over the next few days I get ready for the party in my honor. I wear a gorgeous new red dress with sapphire accessories. I have never looked so stunning. Before I have to leave for the party, I step outside.

I need another break. I start to walk. I missed home. I never want to leave. As I step out into the streets, I spot something. A small child reading a book. I smile. That's just like how I was. After a few minutes, the child looks up. I gasp. He looks just like Aidan. He has his brown eyes. His mousy brown hair. Even his stupid grin. I start to breathe shallowly. This can't be happening. This kid couldn't be any more than eight. Then he comes up to hug me. I hug him back, unthinkingly. He grabs his book, flashes me another smile, and runs off. I have the urge to chase him down, but instead I fall to the ground. That kid…I might never see him again…unless he is reaped…no, he can't get reaped…

Then I mourn. I let out all that I'd been holding in for the last half year. I let out all my anger, sadness, confusion, and fear. I let out the coldness I've built up inside me. I begin to feel again. I cry, laugh, shout, and cry some more. I get up and head back to the house. I redo my make up and meet my best friend and sister for the party. As we walk, I talk again. I can feel again. I see them exchange confused looks. I tell them the percentage of confusion most people feel a day. As I walk into my party, I realize something. I have to mentor forever. I have to be there for those kids. I have to help them win. I can't just sit back here and let them die. I also realize that I will never fall in love again. Yes, I may flirt and have little flings, but I can't let myself fall in love again. I can't bear the thought of losing a child to these games. Of mentoring him or her through the games. Of watching him or her die.

I am Memory Summit. I am fifteen years old. I won the Hunger Games, but lost myself. I watched betrayal after betrayal. I closed myself off. Now, I'm back. I can feel again and will help others survive. I will not let the deaths of Aidan, Taylor, Jessie, Sophia, and even Misty go unrewarded. I will help others survive. One day, this will all change. I get to help in the best way I can, the only way I can. Keeping some kid alive who could change this world for the better. I gaze up into the starry sky. Aidan, I'm going to live for the both of us. I will always love you, and I will live for both of us…

**Wow, it's finally over **** I want to thank all my readers for reading and reviewing. I want to thank my beta for dealing with my crap. Well, this is the end of this story. It's happy, but sad too. I am doing a sequel, the 223****rd**** Hunger Games if you want to go read it ****. **

**Wow I don't want it to end, but it will so for that last time, review and have a great week!**


End file.
